The Sacred Maiden
by LadyAmazon
Summary: Daisuke is a boy with special talent, and that is to transform into Dark Mousy, a thief who steals works of art and in order to be rid of this curse he must steal The Sacred Maiden. Daisukexoc
1. Dark Revived!

D.

It was a new bright sunny day but today was special. Not only was there a rumor going around that the legendary phantom thief Dark was returning it was also Daisuke Niwa's 14th birthday.

The latter only mattered to Nao Hirohata. She had been best friends with Daisuke since they were kids and she was planning on giving him the best birthday gift since Daisuke was planning on becoming a 'cool Daisuke Niwa to win Risa Harada's heart.'

When she pulled on her school uniform she walked over to her study desk where Daisuke's present sat, shining in the glow of the morning sun. She got Daisuke a very rare Neptunite Crystal. Her father went through a lot to find it for her and although she was very grateful for it she wanted to give it to Daisuke.

She picked up the crystal by its chain and placed it safely in her pocket. Gathering the rest of her belongings for school she walked out of her house with a positive smile on her face, "Today's going to be a good day."

-0-0-

Unfortunately due to the busy school day and Daisuke's sadden state she couldn't give him her gift, but since it was after school it was the perfect time. The last bell of the day rang and everyone who was not involved in cleaning duty went home.

Nao waltzed up to Daisuke who had his head down on his school bag facing the window, "Hey, Daisuke you okay?"

Daisuke didn't answer he just mumbled.

Saehara popped out of nowhere and slammed both hands on Daisuke's desk, hoping to snap him out of it somewhat, "Hey! Daisuke wake up! What's wrong with you?" He tilted his head to get a better view of Daisuke's face, "Hey, you're not dead right?"

Nao poked Daisuke's back, "I don't think so. He's still breathing."

Saehara grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him a little, "Look you're going to have to snap out of it! You're like a zombie! Now listen…there's something going down tonight that happens only once in a life time and I need you to help me alright?"

"A big event?" Nao and Daisuke asked.

"Yeah." He confirmed, "My dad gave me the scoop that something big was going to happen at eleven and whatever it is it's going to be freakin' huge!" He said gushing with excitement, "And since I'm the reporter I need the two of you to cover my cleaning chores so I can document this momentous occasion!"

Nao held up her hand to stop him, "Hang on a minute, what do we get in return?"

"I'll by you lunch for a week and…" Saehara swung his arm around Daisuke's neck, "…I'll get Daisuke a picture of Harada…an 8x10."

Needless to Daisuke was suckered into Saehara's nonsense.

0-0

Outside of the art room Daisuke hung his head and sighed, "Aw, how'd he talk me into this?"

"He mentioned Risa." Nao answered swiping the access card to open the door. Only instead of letting them in, it locked. "Hey, what happened?"

Daisuke checked the card, "This card is for the other side of the school…I grabbed the wrong one…" He groaned embarrassed he made such a silly mistake. "Aw…everything is going all wrong today…today was supposed to be the day I stopped being such a loser…"

Nao placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Daisuke you're not a loser. You're just having a bad day. Everyone has them. It's all part of becoming 14." She joked lightly hoping to cheer him up.

Daisuke did smile a little, "Yeah, but why did it have to turn out like this…?" He pressed the open button on the key pad and quickly typed in an override code that opened the door, Nao was used to seeing his slight of hand magic tricks. She found it quiet cool.

"See Daisuke when you have cool tricks like that who needs this silly card?" Nao tossed the card on a nearby art table.

Daisuke's face flushed with embarrassment by the praise, he covered it with a nervous chuckle and flipped on the lights, "Hey, did you know they had a reproduction of 'Goddess's Laden' by Ginen?" He asked her pointing to the painting above the door.

Nao stepped back to marvel the art work, "Wow. It's beautiful." It truly was. "I bet you could paint something just as great if you wanted to." Nao told Daisuke as she set to work on grabbing a broom to sweep the floors while Daisuke moved boxes of supplies off the tables and placed them in their appropriate places.

Daisuke mood had greatly improved from earlier, "I don't know about that, but it would be great." He sets one of the boxes on a table, "You know Nao you don't have to stay and help me. It's not your day for cleaning duty."

Nao smiled naturally, "It's not your cleaning day either and besides if I help you'll get done faster and then you can spend the rest of your birthday at home." Then she remembered her gift in her pocket, "Ah! That's right. I have a gift for you!" She rummaged through her pocket to feel the chain of the crystal necklace.

Daisuke's face flustered again and he waved his arms around wildly, "What? You got me a gift?"

Nao approached him, "Yeah, it's your birthday. Of course I got you a gift." She grabbed his right hand with her free hand and placed the necklace in it, "My dad gave it to me actually, but I thought you should have it more." She removed her hands so he could see it clearly.

Daisuke's eyes widen with awe when he saw the black deep red-brown shard, "Wow! I've read about this! This is the Neptunite Crystal right?"

Nao nodded with pride that her friend loved her gift, "Yup! It's very rare so don't lose it or else you'll have one less best friend in the world." She said jokingly.

Daisuke clasped the crystal tightly in his hand and held it to his chest, "I won't lose it. Thank you Nao."

-0-

After a speedy departure from Daisuke, Nao made her way back home that evening. She opened the door to her house and slipped off her shoes at the door and placed her school bag down, "I'm home." She called as she walked into her living room to see that the house was empty as usual. "Guess mom and dad are still not home…"

She left the living room to go to her room to change out of her uniform and into a loose shirt and shorts. She went back down stairs to fix a cup of hot chocolate. After that was done she went back into her room and turned on the TV to watch the big event Saehara was harping about.

"_We are just moments away from the specified time for the reappearance of the Legendary Phantom Dark…"_ The news lady announced over the tolls of the clock tower announcing that it was 11:00 pm.

Nao sat crossed legged on her bed with her hot chocolate, watching with mild interest, "I wonder if Daisuke's watching?" She looked out of her large window that led to her wide balcony that overlooked the ocean.

"…_will he really fly in as the legends say_?" The lady continued to report.

Suddenly the sirens and alarms began to go off, _"It's Dark!_" The lady exclaimed as the camera veered off to catch a black shadow with wings, "_After 40 years of obscurity the Phantom Thief finally showed himself!"_

"Wow. He really is flying…" Nao sipped her hot chocolate.

"_The burglar circles above as if taunting the police…" _The camera zooms in closer to get a clear view of his face. He had dark purple untamed hair swept in the wind as he flew, red slanted eyes that almost reminded her of Daisuke's big red ones. A flawless face and lean figure that women would drool over.

"_Amazing! It appears the Phantom Thief is actually a boy! From here it looks he can't be more than 18 years old…" _The lady trailed transfixed by Dark's stunning good looks.

Nao finished her cup of hot chocolate and placed it beside her bed.

"_The mysterious bird man from above has disappeared! The police are making their move! They're storming the building now!"_

Due to the police barriers the news cast couldn't get any closer. Feeling a little hot, Nao got up from bed and opened her balcony door to step outside into the fresh ocean air. Leaning against the rail she looked out into the ocean while listening to the news go on.

"_Taking advantage of the securities weaknesses the Phantom thief made good of his promise to steal the Sacred Maiden Statue and disappear into the night…"_

"I still don't see how that was a big event…" Nao mumbled tiredly leaning her head on the rail supporting her arms, "…at least things will possibly be interesting…"

The sound of large wings flapping caught her attention. She lifted her head to see the Phantom Thief landing on her balcony!

Thinking he was going to murder her or something, Nao did what any silly girl would do.

Scream.

"Gyahh!"

"Quiet!" Dark hissed running over to her to cover her mouth with his gloved hand and holding her in place with the other "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered.

Nao moved her head, "That's what they all say, pal! Let go of me!" She yelled, squirming against his grip, "Help!" She cried.

Dark held her firmly and pressed his lips against her firmly yet softly to silence her. Nao froze in place and her eyes widen in shock by the sudden action. When he felt that she was no longer resisting, he slowly pulled away, their lips making a small sound as they parted. Not sure if her eyes were tricking her, Nao thought she saw Daisuke for a moment in Dark's place, "Y-you…"

Dark held a cocky smirk on his face, "Good night, beautiful maiden…"

Then like that, he disappeared in a whirl of black feathers.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_


	2. Brass Relief

(c) Yukiru Sugisaki. Not me!

* * *

When she had gotten over her initial shock, Nao ran to her bathroom and furiously began brushing her teeth and washed her mouth out before starting the process over again, _'No! That didn't happen! That didn't count!'_ She spits out the mouth wash and rinses her mouth, _'That didn't just happen!'_ She cupped the running cold water in her hand and splashed her face, _'I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming!_'

She ran out of the bathroom to go back out on her balcony to see if their really was any evidence of Dark actually being there…there was…sitting at her feet was a single black feather…

With shaken fingers she picked up the feather and held it eye level, _'I'm not dreaming!'_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Back home at the Niwa house hold…

"In the name and the power of the holy spirits please restrain the powers within this object!" Daisuke's mom exclaimed raising a golden scepter with lavender gems above the object. Following her actions was Daisuke's grandfather and with their combined power, red feathers fluttered around the stolen statue that Daisuke stole before calming down into black feathers that turned pure white while disappearing into the object.

After that was over Daisuke's mom removed the hood of her cloak with a cheery smile, "Okay, time for bed."

Although Daisuke couldn't wait to go to bed due to the long night he still had questions, "Mom, can I ask you a question? Why isn't the Sacred Maiden working?" He asked crestfallen, "I stole it like you asked but I still couldn't change back to normal after a while…it won't happen again will it…?" His thoughts trailed off to the small event that happened when Dark touched down on Nao's balcony, _'At that moment….the very second before Dark k-kissed her…his control slipped. He made me kiss Miss Nao!'_ A heavy blush decorated Daisuke's cheeks as he rubbed his lips with the side of his index finger, _'How could he force himself onto Miss Nao that way…?'_ He rounded on his mother, "Give it to me straight mom! I can handle it! Am I going to be okay?"

Daisuke's mom smiled, "Of course you will dear. Here." She flipped out a pocket sized photo from her cloak and showed it to Daisuke. It was a picture of a smiling Risa Harada.

A familiar blush decorated Daisuke's cheeks again and his heart sped up at the sight of the picture. Placing a hand over his heart he tried to fight off the transformation.

Then his mom flipped the picture, "And here…" This time it was a picture of a smiling Nao looking in the direction of the camera.

The feeling of the sudden transformation lessened a bit enough for him to breath easy.

"See? As long as you continue to like Risa you'll have no problem changing back. So you're fine, don't worry about it."

"But there's nothing _fine_ about it!" Daisuke exclaimed to his over cheery mother, "And why are you using Miss Nao's picture?"

"She's rather adorable isn't she?" His grandpa asked nonchalantly.

Daisuke groaned, exasperated, "Ugh! You guys lied to me!"

"We were being metaphorical." His grandpa amended.

"You haven't really stolen your Sacred Maiden yet." His mother smiled showing Daisuke both pictures of Risa and Nao.

-0-

The next day at school during free period the school was buzzing with news and gossip about the latest Phantom Dark and the accidents that had been happening around town. Most people wondered if there's some kind of connection.

"Do you really think it was Phantom Dark?" A girl student asked.

"It was Phantom Dark!" Saehara stated, gathering everyone's attention, "There had been two accidents caused by his appearance. The accidents happened at a different time and place on the opposite sides of the city. Although they had no real connection the witnesses all say the same thing…'I saw a bird!'. So the police conclude that the flying creature in question is none other than Phantom Dark! He few away with his black wings! So the victims were convinced they saw a bird." Saehara concluded his report.

Immediately Risa Harada yelled at Saehara, "How dare you say such absurd things! Dark would _never_ do something like that!"

Saehara wasn't going to back down from her, "How can you be so sure? Do you have any evidence that he didn't?"

"As a matter of fact I do!" She clasped her hands and into a dreamy la-la state, "Because someone that dreamy would never do something so evil."

Nao spoke up from her spot near the window, seeing a flaw in Risa's statement, "I dunno, Risa…sometimes looks can be deceiving. He could be a pretty boy in bad wrapping, ya know?"

Saehara nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, what kind of proof is that?"

"Well I did see a strange bird last night." Risa said still trying to defend Dark, "I saw the bird flying around the city, maybe that's what caused the accidents."

Suddenly Daisuke got out of his seat and left the class room, leaving everyone confused. Risa wanted to go after him to see what was wrong but Saehara stopped her, so Nao left the window to go see what was wrong with her friend.

He was a good distance ahead of her when he rounded the corner and when Nao tried to catch up to him, he suddenly fell back into her arms unconscious!

"Daisuke?" Nao exclaimed worriedly.

"Oh no!" Riku exclaimed running over to them, "I'm sorry Niwa!" She looked at Nao who was holding him, "It was my fault! When he turned the corner, he took me by surprise and I accidentally hit him in the chest." She explained.

Nao pulled Daisuke's shirt away slightly so she could see where Riku hit him in the chest, the area was already turning red due to the force of the hit, "He'll be okay. He's just stunned." Nao assured her, "Why don't you go get the nurse and tell her what happened? I'll stay here with Daisuke and make sure he keeps breathing."

Riku nodded and ran off to get the nurse.

-0-

What seemed like moments later after what happened Daisuke began to stir from his slumber. He awoke feeling dizzy and confused as he took in his surrounds from where he laid. _'What happened…? Oh that's right. I bumped into older Harada and then…'_ His train of thought was interrupted when Risa Harada entered his line of vision.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Daisuke yelped and jumped back in surprise.

Risa jumped up in surprise as well from his sudden outburst.

Daisuke immediately apologized with a flustered face, _'It's because I'm alone with her!'_

Risa explained why she was here, "Riku was here earlier and wanted to apologize for hitting you and Miss Nao was here also because she wanted to stay to make sure you were alright, but I told them both that I wanted to be here alone with you." She whispered softly in the end.

Daisuke's blush grew and turned away from her to keep his composer, "Why?"

Risa turned on her stool and flicked her hair, "I though about it for a while and I couldn't think about no one else but you."

"No one but me?" Daisuke repeated.

Risa clasped her hands again and smiled softly, "I'm so happy…I think I've fallen in love…"

Daisuke opened his mouth in anticipation ready to declare his feelings as well if Risa was really declaring her feeling to him, however Risa dropped the bomb on him, "…with Phantom Dark!"

Hope plummeted into Daisuke's stomach like a heavy rock as Risa ranted on about wanted to follow Dark around but it's not safe for her to go around at night so she wants him to come with her since no one else will. With puppy dog eyes that Daisuke couldn't say no to even though Risa temporarily crushed his spirits he reluctantly agreed to go with her

-0-

"So do you think that Phantom Dark guy is going to strike again?" Nao asked Daisuke as they walked over a small bridge that arched over a small river that flowed through the city.

"Huh?" Daisuke responded confused.

"Phantom Dark." Nao repeated patiently, "The flashy thief with wings that all of the girls are harping about. He was all over the news last night that I couldn't watch my late night shows. They were showing new episode of Ninja Warrior!" She waved her arms around like a ninja , causing Daisuke to chuckled quietly.

When she heard him laugh she calmed down a bit, "So how are you Dai?"

Daisuke looked at her perplexed, "What do you mean?"

Nao looked up at the orange sky, noting that they were nearing their separation point when they walk home together, "I dunno, you seem distracted lately. I know this whole thing with Risa probably isn't easy since she's caught up in the whole Dark craze, but I'm sure she'll realize what a great guy you are."

"You really think so?" Daisuke asked when they came to the stop where they part ways, "I mean, Dark is pretty cool and all…" He trailed.

Nao shrugged her shoulders, "So? You're pretty cool too Daisuke." She told him honestly before joking, "I mean, no one else I know can make clumsiness look like a work of art!"

Daisuke blushed with embarrassment, "Miss Nao!"

Nao laughed, "Anyway. Do you want to come over later? My mom and dad shipped over some neat artifacts and art work they found over seas that we can look at."

"O-oh…uh…I would love to, but I can't." Daisuke stuttered, a little sad that he's skipping out on his friend, "I'm going out with Risa tonight…" He explained.

Nao frowned a bit but quickly recovered, "So you finally got a date?"

Daisuke blushed by her bluntness and quickly tried to explain, "No! No! It's not like that at all! She wants to see Phantom Dark in person and wants me to go with her since it's not safe to walk around at night alone!" He yelled in a panic while waving his arms around.

Nao nodded in understanding, "I guess you got a good point. Then do you mind if I tag along?" She asked curiously.

"Huh? You want to go?"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hang around you two. I just want to see what the big fuss is about this Phantom Dark guy."

Daisuke was a little unsure at first but reluctantly agreed, "Okay."

Nao nodded, "Alright. I'll see you later then. Bye!" She waved before running to her house.

"Bye!" Daisuke called out after her.

Midnight was approaching and many spectators and police were waiting around the church where the Brass Relief was mounted for Phantom Dark to make his appearance. At the train station Risa was waiting with Nao remarking that Daisuke was late.

"Maybe he got lost in all the people?" Nao said looking at the crowd of people that surrounded the church.

"It's going to be midnight soon." Risa fussed as she ran off to look for Daisuke.

"Wait Risa!" Feeling like it was her responsibility since Daisuke wasn't here, she ran after Risa. _'She sure runs fast for the slowest girl in our gym class!'_ Nao panted as she rounded the corner across from the church. She stopped when she saw the search lights flicker off and then on again. She thought she might've been seeing things but she could've sworn she saw a dark shadow falling from the roof top of the church and into the park trees below. _'I knew Phantom Dark couldn't fly!'_ She laughed, dismissing looking for Risa to confront the thief that fell in the trees.

"Niwa!" She heard Risa yell.

"She found Daisuke?" Nao asked out loud. She kept running forward following Risa's voice to see Risa rounding the corner at the exact same time as she was. To her surprise the Phantom Thief was right between them.

"Hey there, ladies" Dark greeted them as Risa walked closer in a dream-like state. "How would you like to go on a date with Phantom Dark?" He asked her coolly before chuckling lamely afterwards, "Or something like that?"

Risa looked as though she were about to faint.

Nao intervened by stepping between them, "I don't think so, pervert. It's way past Risa's bed-time and she needs to get home."

Risa snapped out of her dreamy state and whined, "But Nao. Phantom Dark would never do anything inappropriate."

Nao gave her a stern look, completely ignoring Dark, "Risa, you don't know anything about this guy. For one thing: he's a thief – a bad guy. You don't know if he'll do anything inappropriate to you or not." She grabbed Risa by the shoulders, "I know I probably don't have the right to tell you what to do, but seriously, don't go off with a guy just because he's dreamy. Understand?"

Her words fell on deaf ears as a loud screech came from behind them. The golden bird swoops at Dark. Dark fends it off with some kind of card with the black feather. When the bird flew away he quickly tells the girls to hide. Doing what they were told, Nao grabs Risa's hand and pulls her away from the action. From behind the police car they watch on as Dark uses a black feather card to capture the bird in a glow of light. The bird circles around dark a few times before returning to Dark's backpack.

"Mr. Dark!" Risa calls to him after the bird was sealed. She moved from the safety of the police car to wave to him.

A small faint blush comes to his face and he fell through the trees.

"What was that about?" Nao asked moving from the police car, "Did he just fall through the trees?"

Risa sighed lightly with her hands claps to her chest, "Phantom Dark wanted to go on a date with me. This is the most romantic thing that's ever happened to me."

Nao groaned with disgust and grabbed her by her arm, "That's it! I'm taking you back home where you can't get into trouble! Wait until Riku hears about this!"

Risa tried to fight against her grip, "No! Don't tell Riku! I want to stay here incase Phantom Dark comes back!" She wailed as Nao dragged her home.

-0-

Later that night after Nao got home she changed into her pjs and climbed into bed.

_'Daisuke didn't show up tonight…I wonder what happened to him…he was really bummed out today…'_ She reached over her bed to grab her phone sitting on her night table. Dialing in Daisuke's home number she held it to her ear to hear the other end ringing. She waited paitently for four rings until Daisuke's mom picked up.

"Hello?"

Nao smiled, "Hello, Mrs. Niwa. It's Nao. Is Daisuke there?"

"I'm sorry, but Daisuke's gone to bed now."

Nao frowned and looked at her alarm clock beside her bed; well it was half past midnight, "Right. Sorry to call so late. I just wanted to know what happened to him since he promised to meet Risa at the station tonight, but I guess since I know he's safe in bed I don't have to worry."

"I'll be sure to let him know you called." Niwa's mom promised.

"Okay well goodnight." Nao hung up the phone and placed it back on her bed. _'It's not like him to be late for anything or to skip out on his promises…'_ she settled beneath the covers, _'…maybe its just all in my head…'_


	3. Darkness and Light

(c) Yukiru Sugisaki. Not me! Only because i'm really sick i rushed this chapter. I've been sick all of spring break! It sucked!

* * *

Kanashii hodo hikari dashita  
Shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare

Tsumetai taiyou ni terasare teta  
Kainara sareta jiyuu ga atta  
Kagamini utsuuta kiseki no naru  
Masuku o hazushi hajimeta my soul...  
Kuzure te yuku abe no mukou wa  
Zetsubou mo  
Kibou mo onaji kou suru  
Mita sare mai kokoro aru nara  
Tobitateru shuumatsu no PURORUGOUE

Yaiba no ho na kaze fuku sekai mamoru  
Beki mono wa nan nano ka?  
Hitotsu hitotsu itami wo shiru tabi  
Nontou jibun da to chikazuku

Kie yuku fake light umare yuku true light  
Kono te ni...

Shiroku somaru yami tsuki nukete  
Atarashii jidai o kizami tsuzukero  
Toki wa nashita kokoro no mama ni  
Hateshi naku, tsuzuki teku  
Byakuya o tobe

- Dnangel ~True Light~

* * *

The next day in the court yard of the school Nao, Risa, and Riku were waiting around outside talking about the event last night with Dark trying to take Risa on a date.

"…after that he tried to ask Risa on a date." Nao finished telling Riku.

Risa clasped her hands together and got a starry look in her eyes, "I just knew I was the type of girl Dark was looking for!" She gushed, "We had this special connection. I know because we almost kissed!" she rambled, "Whoopsie. That just kinda slipped out." She apologized with a smile that said she didn't really mean it. If anything she was gloating about it.

Nao and Riku rolled their eyes with an exasperated moan.

"Will you trust us on this one? He's bad news – stay away from him!" Riku told her sister.

Risa continued rambling happily, "You two are just jealous because I'm the one he wants to kiss!"

Nao and Riku paled in disgust.

"Ew! Gross, he's a pervert!"

"You couldn't force me to kiss that low-life!"

This time Risa frowned because of their ride responses about Dark, " Mr. Dark is a true gentlemen. He said he wanted to wait because it would mean more!"

Riku turned around to go into the school, "Just think what you want! You don't care about me!" Then she stormed off into the school, leaving Risa confused.

"What does she mean by that?" She asked Nao.

Nao frowned at Risa's obliviousness, "Risa, Riku is really concerned about you. You're really rushing it with this Dark guy. You barely know him and you're about to get into a relationship with him and-"

Risa shook her head at Nao with a firm frown, "No! You're wrong! Dark and I are meant to be together! You and Riku don't understand at all about how I feel!"

Nao sweatdrops at her stubbornness, _'I think we all know how you feel Risa…'_

"Ah! Niwa!" Risa cried happily when she saw Daisuke walking with Hiwatari, "Niwa will help me with my problem!" She said with determination making a bee line towards the school.

Nao scratched her head unsurely, "Good grief that girl…"

The school bell began to ring and everyone began to file into the school and into their class rooms.

* * *

(time skip)

It was the end of the last class that Nao was able to catch up with Daisuke who was on his way to the library. He allowed her to come along as he walked into the dark library and logged into on the computers.

Nao stood next to him and peered at the screen, "So what are you researching?"

Daisuke typed into the computer rapidly with concentration, "I'm curious about Hiwatari…he is rather mysterious…" He said when he found a screen with Hiwatari's information on it.

Nao hummed in thought, "I always thought he was just quiet…"

"Whoa." Daisuke gasped in surprise as he read the information aloud, "He graduated High school at the age of eight and briefly studied abroad and at thirteen he graduated fromLagoonUniversityand worked at police headquarters before working as chief commander of dark countermeasures…!"

Nao leaned back in surprise, "That's unreal!"

Suddenly a soft voice scared them out of their wits, "Are you two that interested in me?" Hiwatari asked placing both hands on the back of Daisuke's chair.

"O-oh! Hello there Hiwatari…" Daisuke stuttered when Hiwatari leaned down to be at eye level with Daisuke.

"W-when did you get here?" Nao asked equally frighten by his sudden appearance.

Hiwatari smiled playfully, "You two were so far into this you didn't hear me come in, did you now?"

"No we didn't." Daisuke said playing along, "I was sure I locked the door behind me."

"I know a few tricks." Hiwatari said softly, "But not as many as you do…"

Then from the doorway of the library a familiar voice broke the awkward tension, "There you are! What are you three up to?" Risa asked innocently, "I've been looking all over for you." Risa said with her arms crossed holding a small box wrapped in a pink fabric.

Hiwatari gave an annoyed grunt as he glared at Risa for interrupting.

"M-miss Harada!" Daisuke stuttered as he zoomed from his chair to the doorway where Risa was. "Do you need me for something?"

Risa gave a small nod.

"I've got to take care of this Nao, Hiwatari." Daisuke explained, "We'll catch up later. Let's go Miss Harada." Daisuke said as he followed Risa down the hall.

Nao mentally cursed at Daisuke for leaving her alone with Hiwatari. Not that there's anything bad about him, just socially awkward, "Um, well I better go too." Nao stuttered side stepping around him, "Got music practice and stuff…" She lamely explained before speed walking to the door, but before she could make it out the door, Hiwatari stopped her.

"What do you know…about Daisuke Niwa?" He asked in a soft voice that Nao almost didn't hear him.

She was confused by the question though, "…He's been my best friend since kindergarten…I know a lot about him…"

"Do you really?" He questioned her.

Nao frowned at the tone he had. It sounded as if he was claiming that she really didn't know Daisuke at all…as if Hiwatari knows something about Daisuke that she doesn't know about.

"Yes, I do." She answered firmly.

"What would you say if Daisuke had a secret that even he won't tell you about?"

"Daisuke tells me everything and even if he doesn't that doesn't mean I don't know him."

There was a pause of silence before he spoke again, "Do you think that Daisuke is an ordinary person?"

Nao looked down in thought, "Well, he is unique in a sort of way, but not everyone is ordinary. Like Risa's obsession over Phantom Dark…" She joked, "Daisuke's Daisuke to me…he's my best friend and whatever he's hiding isn't going to change that."

After another pause Hiwatari made his way to the door and stood next to her in the doorway, "I see. That's good to know."

Then without another word he left.

"Such a strange guy…" Nao muttered to herself as she made her way to the music room to practice.

(time jump)

After Daisuke left Risa, she began to worry since he never came back. She went to check the classroom to see his bag still there but no Daisuke.

"Where could he be?" She wondered. "Nao would know. She's always around Daisuke."

She made a bee-line to the music room where Nao was on the violin reading from a sheet of music, "Nao have you seen Niwa?"

Hearing Risa Nao stopped playing and looked at her with confusion, "No. The last I saw him he left with you."

Risa frowned, "I can't seem to find him. His bag is still in the classroom so he must be around here somewhere."

"Hang on. I'll help you look." Nao said putting her violin and music away.

(time skip still after school)

They checked as many classrooms as they could before assuming he wasn't in any of them. They left the school building to find Riku taking a break from practice and asked her if she had seen Daisuke.

"Come to think of it…I did see Niwa walking with Hiwatari earlier, but I haven't seen them since then…" Riku said.

"Can you help us look for him?" Risa begged her sister, "I'm worried about him."

Riku frowned, "I guess I don't have much of a choice."

Nao crossed her arms in thought, "Where could they be for so long?"

Suddenly they heard a loud crash that vibrated the very school. Out of fear Risa grabbed onto her sisters arm. "What was that?"

Nao pointed to the building section behind them, "It came from over there…"

Riku gasped in realization as a memory flashed in her mind, "They're in the freezer!"

They quickly ran to the building section that held the freezer under the school. Nao opened the first door to let them in and ran down the steps behind them to hear Riku growl in frustration, "Oh no! It's locked!"

Just then there was another loud crash followed by Daisuke screaming.

"Niwa!" Riku and Risa cried when they heard him.

Nao pushed Riku over to try the crack the lock herself, "Risa, Riku go get help! Quick!"

The twins nodded and quickly ran to get help.

Nao unlocked the keypad and typed in the code that usually unlocked the door. The screen came up ERROR. She growled in frustration and tied again only for it to come up again.

(time skip to that night)

That night Nao sat on her bed looking out the balcony window, "…So you're feeling better now?"

Daisuke chuckled weakly on the other end, "I'm a little sore but yeah…I'm okay. I'm sorry I worried you and Miss Harada."

"It's no problem Daisuke. I was just worried that something bad happened to you and Hiwatari. The next time I see that Phantom Dark I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

Although she couldn't see him, Daisuke's face turned flustered, "Uh – you don't say? Why is that?"

Nao looked at her phone perplexed, "I heard his voice in the freezer! He's the one who hurt you and Hiwatari right?"

"M-maybe you were just imagining things, Nao! Dark wasn't there!"

"Then how did the freezer get damaged?" She questioned, "And how did you and Hiwatari get hurt?" She challenged.

"Uh! Uh! Oh! Look at the time! Better get to bed! School tomorrow! Goodnight Nao!" Daisuke stutters before disconnecting the line.

"Wha - ?" Nao looked at her phone in confusion. "He hung up on me…."

-0-

At the Niwa house hold….Daisuke hung up the phone with a tired sigh, "That was close…Miss Nao sure gets fired up over nothing sometimes…" He then smiled, "…but that's what's so great about her. She has a lot of confidence and she's passionate."

_"Sounds like someone has a crush!"_ Dark teased.

Daisuke groaned, "Aw, Dark, not now. You've already teased me about Hiwatari…can't you give it a rest?"

Dark chuckled, _"I told you; I'm not judging I'm just saying."_

Daisuke climbed up to his bedroom and climbed into bed with With laying against his stomach, "Miss Nao is just a good friend to me…that's all…"

"Kyuu?" With cooed tilting his head.

Daisuke smiled, "Yeah. That's all. Good night With."

"Kyuu." The little rabbit closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Daisuke snuggled under the blankets before closing his eyes as well and before his drifted into a deeper sleep, Nao's smiling face flashed in the darkness of his mind.


	4. The gift

(c) Yukiru Sugisaki. Sorry its short and not eventful, guys. My dad's been updating our computers and did some whacky stuff to it. I have two monitors on the fritz and have to rely on my silly little blackberry to update…yup, I'm that desperate and down in the dumps. Computer was supposed to be fixed a month ago, but I guess I make due with little things. But thanks to Princesa de la Luna for helping through this and she's going to be my little helper on seeing how this formatting will work. I managed to have the Word Doc stay up long enough without it shutting off or freezing up (I save every 3 secs just in case) so now that I have the proper formatting, I don't know how it will turn up on the mobile version of formatting. So if its smushed up and unreadable I need someone to tell me! Same for the Naruto story please! Thank you!

-0-

Kanashii hodo hikari dashita  
Shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare

Tsumetai taiyou ni terasare teta  
Kainara sareta jiyuu ga atta  
Kagamini utsuuta kiseki no naru  
Masuku o hazushi hajimeta my soul...  
[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/d/dn_angel/true_ ]  
Kuzure te yuku abe no mukou wa  
Zetsubou mo  
Kibou mo onaji kou suru  
Mita sare mai kokoro aru nara  
Tobitateru shuumatsu no PURORUGOUE

Yaiba no ho na kaze fuku sekai mamoru  
Beki mono wa nan nano ka?  
Hitotsu hitotsu itami wo shiru tabi  
Nontou jibun da to chikazuku

Kie yuku fake light umare yuku true light  
Kono te ni...

Shiroku somaru yami tsuki nukete  
Atarashii jidai o kizami tsuzukero  
Toki wa nashita kokoro no mama ni  
Hateshi naku, tsuzuki teku  
Byakuya o tobe

Dnangel ~True Light~

Today was February 13…tomorrow is St. Valentine's Day. One of very popular holidays celebrated at the school, especially for the female population. Everyone had plans on getting their special 'someone' something special for the holiday. The Harada twins were planning on getting something for their parents…however Risa was more focused on getting something for Phantom Dark. Saehara was more focused on the current gossip than anything else. Nao had planned on sending something to her parents, who were still over seas on archeological digs. Daisuke however was at a lost on what he was going to do. His mothers' birthday was coming up soon and he couldn't think of anything to get his sometimes overbearing mother. He had asked Nao if she could spare some time to help him, and fortunately for him, she agreed. After school had let out they wandered around town and peeked into any shop they could find. They had nearly given up hope until they came across an antique shop. They peered through the window and Daisuke saw a potential gift. A beautiful dark blue oriental jewelry box with pink sakura blossoms decorating the sides, but one look at the price tag shot Daisuke's spirits down. "Expensive…" He mutters dejectedly, "There's no way I can afford it…"

Nao was dejected too, highschoolers don't get paid that much. With sunken shoulders, they continued their walk for another, less expensive, store. "Cheer up, Daisuke. You know, it doesn't have to be a materialistic gift. I'm sure whatever you give your mother, she'll love it."

Daisuke managed to smile a little, just to humor her, "You never know…"

Upon rounding the corner of a large apartment building, the pair slowed down their walk when they saw a pair of movers lifting a grand piano up the side of the building by rope to a third story window.

"I never understand why people use rope to lift those heavy things through windows." Nao said, watching the movers, "Haven't they seen the cartoons where the piano always falls because the rope snaps?"

Daisuke's eyes widen at the possibility that the piano might very well fall at anytime, "Maybe we should go on the other side walk?"

Nao was about to agree when suddenly she heard a little girl in a yellow dress running after her white ball that rolled under the shadow of the piano. As the little brown haired kneeled down to retrieve her ball, the predictable happened. The hope holding the piano in the hair snapped at the source!

Nao grabbed the sides of her head and yelled hysterically, "I knew something like this would happen! It always happens in the cartoons!"

Daisuke snapped into action, using his thief-like reflexes, he dives towards the girl and they roll away just in time to miss the piano. The thundering crash attracted on lookers. Nao ran around the broken piano to get to her friend and the little girl who was blubbering from the sudden scare. Daisuke and Nao tried their best to comfort the poor girl and luckily the mother ran up to them and claimed her daughter.

"Oh, I was so worried." The mother cried, holding her daughter close.

Daisuke rubbed his head embarrassed and snuck away as more people gathered around the scene. Grabbing Nao's wrist he made a run out of there while no one was paying much attention to them. However the mother noticed him running away, confused as to why since she didn't get a chance to thank him.

-0-

"That was amazing what you did!" Nao exclaimed looking at Daisuke's kneeled over near the plaza fountain near the ocean, trying to catch his breath, "You were so brave! You're a hero, Daisuke."

Daisuke sat up and rubbed his cheek, blushing at the praise, "I wouldn't say that…I was actually pretty scared for a minute there."

Nao sat on the edge of the fountain, "well, you did almost get flatten into a pancake…" She stared at his face and noticed a small scratch under his left eye, "…luckily you made it out with only one little scratch." She said pointing to the scratch.

"What?" Daisuke exclaimed, terrified, he looked into the fountain to see his reflection. She was right. There was a scratch under his eye. Tenderly he touched it, "Uh-oh. Mom's going to want an explanation for this…"

Nao cocked her head confused, "Hm? It's only a little scratch I don't think she's going to bite your head off for that."

-0-

Nao stood with Daisuke at the doorway to his house. Daisuke was trying to stall for time to think of an excuse to tell his mother. However he to soon face the music when his mother abruptly opened the front door with a stern look on her face. Wordlessly she dragged Daisuke into the house and slammed the door in Nao's face, much to Nao's and Daisuke's astonishment.

"Mom!" Daisuke yelled, mortified that his mom did such a thing. He had hoped that Nao wouldn't take it personally. He would have to call her later to apologize over and over until she forgave him.

"Why did you slam the door on Nao?" Emiko ignored her son's questions and frantically began to frisk his body, "A better question is why would you do something so reckless?" She rubbed his torso and legs for injuries, "I get a strange call from a strange woman telling me to thank you for saving her daughter from a falling piano! Do you know how worried I was? I don't even want to think about it!" She said fixing his clothes just as grandpa came into the hall, "It looks like he only has a few scratches and bruises."

Grandpa crossed his arms, "Honestly, what good are you if you can't even dodge a piano?" He said disappointed.

Daisuke looked down slightly, "I was worried about the little girl getting hurt…"

"What if you got hurt instead?" His mother yelled, "Dark would never be able to make another appearance! You be careful from now on, do you hear me?"

It stung at Daisuke that his own mother was only concerned about what happens to Dark more than what happens to her own son, "….I'll try mom…."

-0-0-0-0-

Nao returned home later that night, more down than she had ever been. A little dejected that Mrs. Niwa slammed the door in her face…more so…she felt Daisuke getting more and more distant from her… Reaching into her bag for her keys, she noticed a medium size postbox sitting at her door step. 'Another gift from mom and dad?'

She wondered, picking up the box and tucking it under her arm while she unlocked the door to her house. Once inside, she tossed her bag on the floor and her keys on the side table along with the white box. She went into the kitchen to fix herself something to eat when the kitchen phone rang. With an annoyed sigh, she placed her food down and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Nao…" Daisuke greeted sounding as depressed as she felt, "…I wanted to apologize for what happened today about my mom."

Nao smiled to herself a little, _'That Daisuke…'_

"Its okay, Daisuke. I'm sure your mom had some reason to do that…I mean it's not the first time I had a door slammed in my face." She tried to joke but only to get a dry chuckle on both ends. (From her and Daisuke)

After a moment of pause, she wondered if he hung up, "Daisuke?"

"Yeah, I'm still here…I was just thinking…"

Nao decided to sit down for this one, "oh, about what?"

"About my mom…I wonder if she worries more about…someone else more than me…she heard about what happened today and she completely chewed me out about it." Nao frowned, Mrs. Niwa wasn't acting like the doting mother she was known for, "That's weird…usually you're her entire world…but…" She blushed to herself, "…if it makes you feel better Daisuke…I was really worried about you…"

On the other end, Daisuke blushed a soft red, "huh?"

Feeling that she might've been too forward she tried to cover up, "U-uh! What I meant was you're my best friend! Of course I would be worried about you! You getting smashed by a piano is a pretty scary thing!"

Daisuke's side went silent again.

"Daisuke?"

"…..Nao…thank you….for always being there for me…."

Nao blush returned and she smiled to herself, "…no problem…."

Maybe Daisuke wasn't getting as distant as she thought he was. After ending the phone call with Daisuke and finishing her meal, Nao decided it was time to see what her parents got for her this time. Taking the box up to her room she set it down on her bed. Reaching for the remote on her side table she switched on the news to hear about any more Phantom Dark sightings. Lately, stupid people have been acting like Phantom Dark and had been faking letters and appearances – it was quite entertaining to watch them make fools of themselves because none of them could do what Dark can. Sitting on her bed with her les crossed, she ripped off the tape that held the flaps down and pulled the flaps open to see what was inside.

"What the hell is this?" She reached inside and pulled out a set of 4 fairly large golden rings with three green magatama on each ring. "Magatama? Aren't they for priests or priestesses or something?" She took out each ring and tried to wear one on her wrist. "Doesn't even fit." She sighed looking at the ring hang very loosely on her wrist, "Oh well, can't wear it – hang it." She said hanging the rings on her bed posts.

_"Another warning letter has gone out and it appears that Phantom Dark is targeting not a work of art, but the heart of a beautiful woman! By sometime to night, Dark will steal the hearts of two very lucky women."_

Nao shook her head, "One woman is not enough for that guy? Geez what a perv. He should stick to stealing art."

"Well that isn't a very nice thing to say."

Nao whirled around to see the very devil himself. Phantom Dark. "Ugh! It's you."

Dark crossed his arms amused, "You don't sound very happy to see me."

"Well you aren't exactly the greatest of company." Nao sneered.

"Are you still sore because I kissed you?"

Nao jumped off her bed to poke him in the chest, "That was my first kiss you jerk and I was saving it for someone!"

Dark chuckled, "I'm honored to have had it."

It was fun to get her riled up. Nao's face darkens with rage, "Ugh! What do girls see in you?"

Dark flips his dark purple bangs out of his eyes and flashed her a charming smile, "My charming goods." (Think Tamaki, people from Ouran High School Host Club)

Nao rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Yeah, that's it." Then she crossed her arms and looked at him suspiciously, "What are you doing here?"

Dark winked at her and pointed to her first, "I'm here for heart of the beautiful lady." "Sorry, my mom's not home."

Dark chuckled softly as he withdrew his hand to reach into his back pocket, "Too bad, but actually, I'm here to deliver something to you."

"So you're a messenger boy now?"

"A very handsome one." He said pulling a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her, "This is from Daisuke Niwa. He asked me to deliver this to you." He said softly.

Cautiously Nao took the paper from him. On the corner of the paper it was Daisuke's name in his handwriting, which was good enough for her. "Thanks I guess…"

Dark waved his hand, "Eh, its no big deal." He turned around to leave, but then noticed that golden rings hanging off her bedpost, _'Strange…what is she doing with those?_' He shook his head lightly, _'No…it couldn't be…those were sealed off years ago…'_ Shaking off the thought, he took to the skies, leaving Nao there to open the paper note. Sitting at the foot of her bed, Nao opened the folded paper carefully and her face flushed a deep red at the contents on the paper. Daisuke had beautifully sketched a picture of her smiling softly at her. She imagined that this is how Daisuke sees her. On the bottom left hand corner, the word 'thank you' was written in beautiful cursive. "No Daisuke…thank you…" She held the paper over her heart, "…thanks for the early Valentines gift…" Unbeknownst to her, behind her, the golden rings began to a beautiful golden red color.


	5. Horn of Neptune? A possible new enemy?

First, thank you to everyone who has favorited, alerted, messaged, and reviewed. Sorry for the long wait, not going to bore you all with the details. Thank you all for your ideas and suggestions, I did what I could to put some ideas together in this chapter. So if you see some of your ideas, feel proud. Some ideas were altered and some weren't used yet. I know I take long, but you can't rush these things. So without further nagging, see yall in the next chapter!

* * *

Kanashii hodo hikari dashita  
Shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare

Tsumetai taiyou ni terasare teta  
Kainara sareta jiyuu ga atta  
Kagamini utsuuta kiseki no naru  
Masuku o hazushi hajimeta my soul...  
Kuzure te yuku abe no mukou wa  
Zetsubou mo  
Kibou mo onaji kou suru  
Mita sare mai kokoro aru nara  
Tobitateru shuumatsu no PURORUGOUE

Yaiba no ho na kaze fuku sekai mamoru  
Beki mono wa nan nano ka?  
Hitotsu hitotsu itami wo shiru tabi  
Nontou jibun da to chikazuku

Kie yuku fake light umare yuku true light  
Kono te ni...

Shiroku somaru yami tsuki nukete  
Atarashii jidai o kizami tsuzukero  
Toki wa nashita kokoro no mama ni  
Hateshi naku, tsuzuki teku  
Byakuya o tobe

- Dnangel ~True Light~

* * *

It was a cool starry night as the security helicopter flew over the sea littered with police boats. Another warning letter was sent out by Phantom Thief Dark claiming that he will steal the Horn of Neptune from under the sea. Naturally police and News crews were at the scene over the protected site and those who don't have lives of their own were standing near the cliff behind security barriers to get a better view of the action.

"Whose stupid idea was this?" Nao growled when a bystander roughly nudged her ribs.

"Ah! Man! I can't see!" Saehara yelled standing behind a rather tall man.

"Hey! Stop pushing me!" Risa whined.

"See! This is why I didn't want to come!" Riku yelled crushed between two guys.

"What's the point in coming? We all know Dark is going to steal the artifact like always and disappears before police even notice. Can't we just go home?" Nao almost whined.

Trust me, I don't want to be here either, but Risa wouldn't shut up about coming." Riku said shooting glares at her sister.

"I just want to see Mr. Dark! What's wrong with that?" Risa questioned defensively.

"Everything!" Nao and Riku shouted at her.

-0-

Meanwhile else where, Dark hid himself expertly from the helicopters that flew overhead to join the others at the secured site.

"Ah, there they are."

'_So the temple is located under that area?'_ Daisuke asked looking at the large fishing boat sitting at the far distance surrounded by smaller boats. _'I guess security's heavy since it's an important artifact.'_

"Of course," Dark said, "That's why we brought With, right?" He turned to the small white bunny.

"Kyuu?"

'_With, I'm sorry.'_ Daisuke apologized.

"Kyuu…"

-0-

"Ugh!" Riku growled aggravated, "When is this guy going to show up?"

Nao looked up at the sky noticing the boat light shining towards the sky, "Look!" She exclaimed pointing to where she had seen a dark figure flying through the sky, "It's Dark!"

Everyone clamored anxiously at the sight of the winged thief flying out of the way of the police helicopters, leading them away from the police boats. Everyone began cheering for the winged phantom as he disappeared from view.

"Is it over?" Someone in the crowd asked, "Did they capture Dark?"

"No, the police are still out there." Someone answered.

Everyone waited several more moments before some eventually decided to go home while others waited around.

"Do you think they've captured Dark yet?" Nao asked Riku.

"Won't be long with this many police around." Saehara said confidently.

Risa immediately jumped to Dark defense, "Well it won't work because Mr. Dark's a great Phantom Thief!"

"Oh yeah, well the police are using these scooters that travel up to 25 miles under water! Even your Phantom Dark can't swim that fast!" Saehara boasted before he started rambling about the technology the police were using.

The girls' eventually tuned him out.

"I don't care what they use as long as they capture him soon," Riku said, "It's such a pain being force to come here with Risa just to see his capture."

"Yeah." Nao agreed, "I'm missing the new Ninja Warrior for this since I missed the marathon last time."

-0-

However unbeknownst to them, down below in the sea was the real phantom dark swimming freely through the ruins looking for the entrance to the ungrounded temple. He didn't expect as much police patrol under water or them using underwater scooters to help them maneuver faster. He gave him an idea.

When the coast was clear he swam as quickly as he could behind the nearest police man and slices his regulator, cutting off the man's air. The police man was force to let go of his scooter to swim to the surface. Dark swam around him and took the scooter, using it to travel faster and deeper into the dark ruins.

-0-

Risa let out an aggravated huff and started walking away from the crowd. Seeing her sister leaving, Riku followed after her. A few seconds after noticing Riku leave, Nao diverted her attention from the still rambling Saehara and saw Riku and Risa leaving. Not wanting to be stuck alone with Saehara she slipped away and followed after them, not aware that a lone figure in the back of the crowd was watching her.

"Risa, Riku, where are you two going?" Nao asked as she followed the twins down to the rocky shore near the beach.

"Risa wants to find the entrance to the underwater temple and she thinks it's around here somewhere."

"How does she know that for sure?" Nao asked skeptical, "If there was another entrance, wouldn't the police know about it too?"

"It has to be here because the tarot cards predicted that I would see Mr. Dark!"

Riku and Nao let out an aggravated sigh, _'Her obsession is going to be the death of us!'_

"I'm going to go buy something to drink, do what you want." Riku said walking away from her sister, tired of how childish she acts when it comes to Phantom Dark.

"Risa, maybe you shouldn't depend on those Tarot cards so much," Nao said, watching Risa dig around in little pink purse, "There are plenty of more important things in the world beside love and Phantom Dark."

Risa held the dark blue case of Tarot cards to Nao's face, "The prediction of the Tarot cards are very accurate!" determination set on her face, "I trust that these cards will lead me to Mr. Dark!" She opened the case with her eyes closed and pulled out one card.

"It's just a card, Risa." Nao said.

Risa opened her eyes and stared at the card in surprise before nodding as if confirming her thought. "The Tarot cards are right. There is an entrance to the temple…" She whirled around on her heel and pointed in the direction beyond the rocks before them, "It's right over there!" She declared before running of with the intention of seeing Phantom Dark set in her heart.

"Risa!" Nao yelled, she hesitated, debating whether or not to follow her, 'Risa would kill me if anything happened to her sister! But that temple is probably filled with traps! But someone has to watch Risa, the girl's a walking disaster!' "Gyah! Risa! Wait!" She went with the former thought and chased after Risa, who had walked into a grotto that was closed off.

"Risa, I don't like this. We have to go back."

Risa stood atop a strange seal with a pattern of a timber wolf, "I'm sure the entrance is here. I mustn't doubt it! Mr. Dark is here somewhere!"

Nao joined her on the seal and grabbed her arm, "Your obsession is going to get us all in trouble, Risa! Think about what you're doing!"

Risa snatched her arm back, "I don't care!" She screamed, "I'm going to see Mr. Dark no matter what!"

Suddenly the cave began to vibrate violently and the rocks began to crumble around them. The girls screamed and held onto each other as the cave shook. The insignia below them glowed an eerie blue before it gave out under them. The sudden fall caused them to let go of each other as they screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Risa! This is all your faaaaaauuuuuuulllltttt!"

-0-

Dark was running at a fast pace down endless stone halls and corridors looking for the rare artifact resting somewhere in the temple. Although he had never been in the temple itself before, he could feel the artifacts magic and knew instinctively where to go. He laid out a few traps of his own every now and then just in case the police managed to find their way into the temple. However he knew he didn't have much time in the temple anyway when he opened the entrance to the inner most part of the temple, the over opening of the door caused the entire place to become unstable. Every now and then he had to carefully step over broken gaps in the floor and watch out for falling rocks from the ceiling. He knew it was only a matter of time now and he had to hurry.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!"

He abruptly came to a stop when he heard the sound of two girls screaming and was greatly shocked to see Risa and Nao tumbling out of an opening in the wall. Nao fell out first, landing on her stomach and before she had time to sit up, Risa fell on her rear end on Nao's back.

"Risa. Nao."

Risa rolled off of Nao, rubbing her sore bottom, "Ow, that hurt."

Nao sat up as well, rubbing her sore back, "You're hurt? You landed on me! I told you coming down here was a bad idea!"

"Risa, Nao, what are you two doing? How'd you get down here?"

Risa immediately brightened up when she saw her purple haired love, "Mr. Dark!"

Nao got to her feet, "Risa here found another entrance in a nearby cave. The ground caved in under us and we ended up here."

"I used my Tarot cards to find you! They told me I would see you!" She gushed.

Dark frowned, "It's dangerous for you two to be down here." He scolded, "This isn't a place for you two."

Nao pointed an annoyed finger at Risa, "Don't look at me, tall, dark, and perverted. Blame Risa. She's the one who-"

She was cut off when Dark suddenly grabbed her and Risa and pulled them out of the way of a dirt slide that followed them down the tunnel they fell out. Being in Dark's arms, Risa loved every moment. Nao however did not.

"Okay, this isn't fun anymore," She said deadpanned, "I want out of this place."

Dark released her and Risa, "Well, unfortunately until we find another exit, you two are going to have to come with me." He didn't seem too thrilled with the idea either. The girls were going to get in the way or worse hurt.

-0-

Dark lead them further and further into the ruin, he had to slow down a bit to make sure they kept up and that they didn't fall into any traps. Nao was growing steadily annoyed with every step she had to take. She couldn't stand Risa's constantly babbling trying to impress Phantom Dark.

Dark led them out of the corridor and into an open room with an abyss in the middle…the only way down were the foot stones along the walls that descended downward. They gasps between them were too far form them to step down regularly, so they took cautious leaps.

"Hey, pervert, do you know your way around here?" Nao asked, taking a leap after Dark did.

Dark took another leap before turning to her, "Sort of," He answered, "And do you have to call me a pervert?"

Nao glowered at him, "I'll call you what I like since it's your fault I'm stuck down here."

"I don't see how any of this is my fault," He chuckled, "I'm just doing my job as a Phantom Thief."

"Well, thanks to your 'job'…I got dragged down here with Risa because she was dying to see you."

Dark looked above her head to see Risa jumping behind them, "You were being reckless, you know that?"

"I know." She smiled, "I just wanted to see you since you're always busy with work." She took another leap, "Oh! I'll become a Phantom Thief too! Then we'll go out every night, right?"

"I don't think that's possible." Dark and Nao said in unison with obvious doubt on their faces, "There's no way you can become one."

Risa was oblivious to their negative comment, "Yeah! I was able to come here by myself so maybe I have a talent for it!"

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Nao glowered at her, "You're talent for going everywhere dangerous is going to get you killed."

"It won't be dangerous as long as Mr. Dark is with me." She argued.

Nao continued to follow Dark down the stone foot hold, "Risa you are truly insane"

"Still blame me?" Dark asked when he jumped the last step.

Nao joined him and waited for Risa to catch up, "Yes, only now for existing."

"You sure are hard to please."

-0-

The further they went into the temple the dark and creepier it got. They faced another abyss; luckily there was a ladder this time.

"You can handle going down a ladder, right?" Dark asked them, before grabbing onto one of the rungs and proceeded to climb down.

"Shouldn't one of us go first?" Risa asked him.

"If you went first, then who would catch you?" Dark replied, continuing his climb down, "Just go at your own pace."

Nao went next, climbing down at the same fast pace as Dark, "Careful, Risa." Nao said, looking at the heels on Risa's feet, "If you go too fast, you could slip."

Risa nodded fearfully before she slowly started her descent, "Don't look up!" She yelled.

"Who'd want to?" Nao muttered, jumping off the last few rods.

Dark was almost impressed by how far Nao was making it on her own. She catches up with him, no problem, unlike Risa.

"Are you getting close," Dark called from below next to Nao.

"Uh!" Risa struggled to say, "I'm about half way-kyaahhh!"

Nao and Dark looked up the shaft in alarm when they heard her scream. Risa was being whisked away by a safety net. Unfortunately they couldn't save her if they wanted to, a metal bar gate blocking the gap where they had came from.

"So that's what's going on," Dark mumbled to himself when he saw the security camera stationed just above the metal trap, "Come on! Let's go!" Dark grabbed Nao's wrist and pulled her into a run.

"Hey! Wait! What about Risa?"

"It's okay! I know who has her!" He ran faster down the hall, dragging Nao harder as she began to fall behind. He led her to a tall blue door and released her wrist to push it open, "There you are…Mr. Chief Commander!"

Nao peered from behind Dark to look inside the large room. Rocky pillar lined in a row, some more cracked and broken than others, leading all the way to the far end of the room. In the center was Neptune's statue and standing in front of it was none other than Satoshi Hiwatari!

"Hiwatari?" Nao asked unbelieving, "What's going on here?"

"I've been waiting for you," Satoshi said, almost ignoring Nao's existence, "You sure took a long time, even for you."

Dark didn't have time to joke around with the commander this time, "Where is Risa?"

Satoshi had a small smile on his face, "Don't worry. I sent her above ground a long time ago."

"So it was you who set that trap?" Nao asked, "Were you also the one who caved in the second entrance in the cave?"

Satoshi closed his eyes, his smile never leaving his face, "No, that was not in my control…in fact Nao; there's someone who wants to meet you," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small remote switch, "I've cut a bit of a deal with them and I would do almost anything to catch Dark," His finger hovered over the red button, "No hard feelings."

Before they could ask what he was talking about, he pressed the red button. Before Dark or Nao had any time to react, the ground underneath fell through, a trap door. Dark tried to reach out to her but he was a second too late when her hand disappeared when the trap door closed.

'Nao!' Daisuke yelled, when he heard his friends' frighten scream slowly die away the further she fell, 'Why is Hiwatari doing this?'

"I don't know…" Dark whispered to Daisuke before turning his attention back to Satoshi, "Nao had better be safe, commander!"

"Unfortunately, I have no control over that…however…" He pulled out another remote, "I have control over this entire temple."

-0-

"Dang it!" Nao cursed when she landed harshly on her knees after trying to land on her feet at the end of her fall, "I'm getting tired of falling through holes and trap doors! All I wanted to do was stay home and watch some TV, not be stuck in an underwater temple in the dark." She looked about her surrounds, seeing that she was in another relic looking room. She wasn't as great an archeologist as her parents but she could guess she was in a marble chamber of some sort. There wasn't much to it unlike Neptune's chamber. She had landed on a narrow marble bridge with pools of water on both sides. Large marble pillars supported the roof; some held torches to light the room. Behind her was a sealed door that appeared locked and before her was a large mystic looking shrine.

"Wow, what's this?" She climbed the small steps to stand in the half circle shaped shrine to look at the giant mural on the wall before her, "Amazing…" She studied the mural in awe, due to the design of the mural; she could faintly make out a timber wolf with its female master, another dark haired girl with a fiery phoenix hovering over the girl and her wolf. Two angels hovered around them and in the center of the mural was a large crack.

"Sad, isn't it?" A feminine voice softly echoed through the chamber, causing Nao to whirl around, surprised someone else was here, "That mural shows the results of a battle that soon approaches out world." A young girl with navy blue hair, around Nao's age, wearing a button up blouse and jeans, revealed herself from out of no where.

"Who are you?" Nao asked her, a little nervous that the girl appeared out of the blue. She hadn't sensed another presence and she thought the large door was locked, "How'd you get here?"

The young girl continued to walk forward until she was a few feet away from Nao, "My name is Natsuki. As for how I got here, that Chief Commander helped me."

"Satoshi?"

"Yeah. I made a deal with him…I've given him the tools he needed to catch Dark as long as I get a piece of you."

"A piece of me – hold on! Time out!" Nao shouted making a 'T' with her hands, "I don't even know you so what could you possibly want with me?"

"You have something that belongs to me and I intend to get it back." A dangerous tone was laced in her threat.

Nao took a hesitant step back, "Look, I have no idea what you're talking about! I don't have anything of yours! You've got the wrong person! Maybe Dark has it!"

Natsuki took another step forward, "Dark sealed it away years ago and the Hiwatari family has done well trying to hide it," She took another threatening step, "Your parents found it and shipped it to you and now I want it back. I can feel its powers awakening and I'll do everything in my power to get it back!" She whipped out two pistols and aimed them at her.

Nao waved her arms frantically, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Can't we just talk about this? I'll be more than happy to return whatever it is you want!" She ducked and rolled when Natsuki started firing rounds at her, "If you kill me you'll never get what you want!"

Natsuki continued to fire rounds at her, following Nao's every movement as she dodged and rolled. She barely took notice when the temple began to rumble a little.

"You're going to have to run out of bullets sometime!"

"These aren't ordinary pistols…in fact these rightfully belong to you," Natsuki smirked, "The timber wolf is known to be the most loyal of beasts. When in its beast-weapon form it serves as a gun-type weapon firing bullets, rockets, icicle cartridges, and explosive charges." Natsuki smirked when she had Nao pinned in the corner of the room, starring down the two pistols, "When in weapon form, like I'm holding now, it has unlimited ammunition."

Nao visibly paled when she heard the unlimited ammunition part, _'I'm so dead…'_

The temple shook even more violently this time, knocking both girls to their knees as rocky debris began to fall on them. They realized that the temple was going to collapse any moment at this rate. Natsuki knew that she wasn't going to go down though; she knew her planned had set back, but she would get her chance again.

"Looks like its time for me to go." Her pistols disappeared in a white light, "But the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky." Then she vanished in an orb of white light, leaving Nao there alone.

Nao scurried to her feet and ran to the only door in the room. She pushed and pulled it, but sadly it wouldn't budge. Out of desperation and anger she pounded at it.

"No! No! No!" She yelled at every pound, "I can't die down here! I still have my life ahead of me! I still have school and my violin! I haven't got to see my parents again in years! I haven't…" Tears began to leak from her eyes as the realization that her life might very well end there, "…Daisuke…" She whimpered, sliding down to her knees, _'…my only regrets would be not seeing my parents again…and telling Daisuke how much I…'_

….

Unexpectedly the door pulled open away from her and she almost fell through until a pair of lean arms steadied her fall.

"I knew you'd fall for me eventually," Dark joked, pulling Nao to a stand, "Would the princess like a personal escort out of here?"

Nao looked at Dark in disbelief. Had the underwater pressure gone to her head? Was he really here in front of her with that stupid cocky smirk on his face?

"What's wrong? I know I'm amazing, but you don't have to gawk at me."

Nao face fallen into a deadpanned glare, _'Yeah, that's the real Dark.' _"Alright, I'm willing to overlook your cocky attitude and I'm willing to show gratitude if you get me the heck out of here."

"Well, then, Mademoiselle," Dark gave her a cocky smirk as he pulled her into his arms, supporting her back and legs, "How can I refuse that offer?"

"One question before you do you cheap ninja magic." Nao interrupted ignoring the insulted look on Dark's face, "How do you plan on getting out of here when we're underwater?"

"How fast a swimmer are you?"

-0-

So with the stolen item tied to his back, Dark had pulled off another successful heist, much to the police's dislike. A minor set back when they ruined Neptune Temple, but it was sort of worth it to see the sunrise over the ocean. Nao admit it was nice to see it in the air…but not in the arms of Dark.

"So, wait, on the warning letter you said you'd steal the 'Horn of Neptune', right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"You came out with a fish looking sword, not a horn."

"Call it what you want," Dark sighed, "But I still got what I came for. Speaking of which, I believe you owe me a bit of gratitude."

Nao groaned with disgust, "Ugh, can't it wait until you drop me home?"

"And ruin the moment?" Dark chuckled, "I don't think so. Come on, let's hear it."

Nao paused in thought, trying to think of something nice to say to show her thanks. When she couldn't say anything fast enough, Dark began to loosen his grip on her purposely. He grinned with satisfaction when she clung to him tighter, begging him not to let go.

"I'm still waiting."

"Alright! Alright! Thank you for saving me! You're a very wonderful person!"

"And?"

"And you're the greatest Phantom Thief who ever lived…"

"Now was that so hard?"

"You have no idea…"


	6. Rutile of Grief

Thank you all for your patience, here's your reward. Sorry, it's taking so long to update. Doing the best I can. I hadn't realized that Dnangel was still a bit popular and I didn't think people liked it this much.

* * *

Kanashii hodo hikari dashita  
Shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare

Tsumetai taiyou ni terasare teta  
Kainara sareta jiyuu ga atta  
Kagamini utsuuta kiseki no naru  
Masuku o hazushi hajimeta my soul...  
Kuzure te yuku abe no mukou wa  
Zetsubou mo  
Kibou mo onaji kou suru  
Mita sare mai kokoro aru nara  
Tobitateru shuumatsu no PURORUGOUE

Yaiba no ho na kaze fuku sekai mamoru  
Beki mono wa nan nano ka?  
Hitotsu hitotsu itami wo shiru tabi  
Nontou jibun da to chikazuku

Kie yuku fake light umare yuku true light  
Kono te ni...

Shiroku somaru yami tsuki nukete  
Atarashii jidai o kizami tsuzukero  
Toki wa nashita kokoro no mama ni  
Hateshi naku, tsuzuki teku  
Byakuya o tobe

- Dnangel ~True Light~

* * *

Rutile of Grief.

A few days later after the hype died down of Darks latest heist of the Horn of Neptune, Nao and Daisuke actually got to spend more time together and Nao hadn't seen any sign of Natsuki since that night. Everything that happened that night confused her greatly, the mural, the wolf seals, the magic, everything! She tried researching the answers by getting in touch with her parents, but they're somewhere in Nevada on a dig. When she tried to confront Satoshi about what happened, he completely ignored her, not admitting anything to her questioning. She was stuck; she didn't know anyone else who could give her answers to the mural she saw or about that girl Natsuki. She wanted to confined in Daisuke, she knew that he probably would believe her, but she was still worried about sounding weird. She decided to keep what she knew to herself, atleast until she ran into Natsuki again.

Speaking of Daisuke, Nao was happy that she was finally allowed to stay the night at his house. Ever since his birthday, they haven't been able to hang out at each others houses as much, Emiko would always make up some excuse that Daisuke was sick, or he's grounded and can't have company, or that it was too late at night.

Daisuke even admitted to her that he's glad that they get to hang out a little bit more now outside of school. He did miss his best friend and she certainly missed With.

"I swear you just get cuter and cuter every time I see you," Nao cooed in a baby talk as she scratched With under his chin.

"Kyuu…" With purred, loving the attention he was getting.

The doorbell sounded through the halls and Emiko asked Daisuke to get the door since she was in the kitchen cooking dinner while Grandpa was reading the newspaper.

"Dai, could you get the door, please?"

"Okay." Daisuke stood up and allowed With to scurry around his arm before jumping off into Nao's lap so he could answer the door.

Nao continued to gush over With as she heard everyone gather by the door when they heard an older man talking in the door way. She briefly wondered who it could be and her curiosity was answered when everyone gathered in the living room. Daisuke took his seat next to her, Emiko and the new stranger that looked remarkably like an older version Daisuke sat across from them and Grandpa was off to the side.

"I don't think you could've had a more dramatic homecoming!" Grandpa laughed.

"It feels like you just stepped out for a bit and just came home," Emiko smiled at her husband, "You can be so odd, Kosuke. Do you think so Dai?" Emiko asked her quite tense son.

Daisuke sat uncomfortably next to Nao, he wasn't sure how to respond to the stranger that was his father. He was so young when his father left, he barely remembers him at all.

"Nao, it's nice to see you again." Kosuke said, looking at Nao, "It's good to see you're doing well."

Nao jolted in alarm. Dai wasn't the only one uncomfortable. This Kosuke guy seems to know them, but they hardly knew him. "Uh, yeah." She responded lamely.

"Are your parents doing well?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know," Nao answered politely, "I haven't heard from them in quite some time. They send me rare artifacts and souvenirs while they're away so I'm sure they're doing fine." Nao smiled in the end, allowing With to cuddle next to Daisuke.

"That's good to hear and speaking of souvenirs…" He reached into his travel bag, "I have one for Daisuke." Everyone turned their attention to Kosuke as he pulled something out of his bag. He upturned his hand to reveal a silver jagged ring on a thing silver chain with a small emerald resting in the middle. "It's a Rutile of Grief replica."

Kosuke casted a small look to Nao, unsure whether she knows that Daisuke is Phantom Dark or not. Better to be safe than sorry, he didn't tell Daisuke that he knew he was going to steal the real one tomorrow, instead he placed it in Daisuke's hand, "I want you to have it. Always keep it with you."

Daisuke wasn't sure on whether or not to really wear the ring. _'It would be rude not to…he did get it for me after all…'_ "Thank you very much, sir."

"Oh, Dai, stop being so formal." Emiko laughed, completely unaware of her son's awkwardness towards his father, "What should I make for dinner tonight?"

"Oh, how about that dish," Grandpa vouched, "The one Kosuke likes!"

* * *

"Hey, Dai, I know I shouldn't bother asking, but are you okay?" Nao asked from her sleeping place on Daisuke's sofa in his room, "Is it about your dad?"

Daisuke was staring intently at the Rutile that his dad gave him, "It's just that he's been gone 12 whole years…" He said answering her question as well as Dark, "I should be happy he's here but…" He didn't want to say anymore. If anything Nao would understand since her parents have been gone a long time too.

Feeling that he probably didn't want to talk about that subject anymore Nao tried to talk to Daisuke about Hiwatari, "Do you think there's anything weird about Hiwatari?"

Daisuke was caught off guard by the question. He had been careful not to slip up with revealing that he was Phantom Dark, but after what happened in the underground ruins he wondered if should tell her the truth.

_'Come on, just tell her already!'_ Dark whined in Daisuke's mind, _'The longer you put it off the more she's going to hate you in the end.'_

'How can I just come out and tell her? She wouldn't under stand it at all.'

_'She met me three times already and she already knows that there's something not right about the commander,'_ Dark reasoned, _'Just come out with it and tell her!'_

When Daisuke didn't respond to her, she decided to drop the subject with a tired sigh, _'He's too much of an airhead to believe me.'_ "Listen Dai, just be careful around Hiwatari alright? I'm not saying he's dangerous or anything, but be careful around him." Without another word she nestled down under the blankets and turned her body so that her back was facing Daisuke.

_'Way to go, Daisuke!'_ Dark lowly said his vessel. He felt that Daisuke didn't understand that Nao is possibly involved with their world. Ever since he saw those rings in her room and after what happened in Neptune's chamber, Dark felt that Nao was somehow getting tied in their world. It would be better if Nao knew about them. If Daisuke keeps avoiding the subject like this – she would never trust them.

With a depressed moan, Daisuke pulled the blankets over his head, not wanting to think about the situation anymore. He knew he had to tell Nao eventually, but the question was how and when?

-0-

It wasn't the best sleep over they had in months. The following morning Daisuke and Nao were barely speaking to each other. It's not that they were angry with each other – they just didn't know what to say after the discussion they had last night. The adults noticed the odd behavior between the two friends and it didn't take long to figure out it had to do something with Daisuke being Dark. Emiko did feel a little guilty. The two have been very close for a long time, often mistaken as a couple. Since Daisuke became of age to inherit Dark's genes – the two haven't been spending as much time together. But there was nothing they could do…it's a family secret and it has to stay that way.

-0-

Nao skipped her last class to practice her violin outside in the gazebo behind the school. She ran into Hiwatari before coming out here and tried to question him again about what happened at the temple, but again he was silent about the whole thing.

Setting her case down, she opened it up and pulled out her violin and bow. Quickly tuning and warming up she played a soft soothing melody. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to get carried away into what seemed like a never ending song.

"Nao Hirohata…" A baritone voice cut off Nao's concentration, "…keeper of the Timber Wolf Duran."

Nao turned around to see a dark haired boy in the school uniform, "Who are you?"

The teen gave a mock bow, "Kuro, at your service ma'am. Tell me…have you awakened the Phoenix Kagutsuchi?"

_'What is this guy talking about?'_ Nao quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

Kuro chuckled and rubbed his chin, "Not sure if that's a good thing or not if you did. Kagutsuchi is a strong beast and aPhoenixat that. True to their nature they're pretty hard to kill since they're reborn from their ashes." He casted Nao a devious look, "A powerful creature like that shouldn't be in wrongful hands, Nao…"

"How do you know my name and what are you talking about?"

"C'mon, don't tell me you forgot about your little tiff Natsuki and that mural…" When he saw the look of recognition cross her face he smirked, "Ah, now you remember. Good because you're going to need a sharp memory if you want to keep up in this battle."

"What battle?" Nao asked tensely, sensing a hint of foreboding, "What's going on?"

Kuro gave a careless shake of his head, "Ahh, how much do you not know? A smart girl like you should be able to pick up that not everything is as normal as it seems. Haven't you noticed how weird your red head boyfriend has been acting? Haven't you noticed that ever since his birthday strange things started happening to you…like Phantom Dark appearing again after a long time or that he sometimes appears wherever you are?"

He bombarded her with so many of these questions that Nao wondered if he was stalker her or something.

"Surely I don't have to draw you a picture to show you that Daisuke Niwa and Satoshi Hiwatari aren't exactly normal teens. Think about it."

Nao shook her head in denial. She didn't want to think about any of that at all. She didn't want to think about the fact that what Kuro is saying might very well be true. She didn't want to think about the possibility at all, but as much as she wants to deny it all…there was truth to what he's saying.

"Okay, say I do believe you…what does it have to do with me?"

Kuro chuckled and shook his head, "Not just you. Others are involved to…almost anyone who comes in contact with you, Satoshi, Dark, or that Niwa kid becomes involved in this battle. It doesn't matter if you want to be involved or not. It's not a choice – it's fate." He stated leaving no room for argument.

Nao could only hang her head as all this new information buzzed around her head. She wasn't entirely sure what to make of all of it. _'If what he's saying is true, I'm not ready for any of this…I don't want to be part of this…'_

"Hey, now, there's no reason to get upset. This whole thing is rather exciting to me." He joked, "It's been about a hundred years since a battle like this happened and I can't wait to see the fireworks." He cackled.

"So whose side are you on?" Nao snapped her head back up, glaring heatedly at the teen, "You make all of this sound like some kind of game."

"It is a game…to me." Kuro smirked, "…As for whose side I'm on…it's not your side and it's not their side. When it comes down to it there are no sides."

"Then why are you telling me all this?"

"Because in order for the game to be set in motion we're going to need all the key players and the game can't start unless everyone's in and accounted for." He gave her another devious smirk, "We have Daisuke, Dark, Satoshi, Krad, Natsuki, and you, our main players. Now we just have to wait for the others to awaken their potential."

"Who are the others?"

"Trying to warn them about what's going to happen won't help at all, but I guess I can give you a hint…the Harada twins. The others you're going to have to wait and find out on your own." He chuckled maliciously before vanishing in a dark vapor, but his voice still rang in Nao's ears, _"Oh and by the way. If you really want to stand a chance in this battle you're going to have to fight Natsuki to get your Timber Wolf back. Fighting will be that much easier if you have your partner."_

When his voice completely vanished, Nao's body began shaken from nerves, _'This is crazy! I can't believe it! This kind of thing can't be real!'_ Nao sank to her knees, '_B-but what he said is true…after seeing Dark on my balcony a-and after what happened in Neptune's temple with Natsuki – this could be real…'_ Hearing the final bell ringing through the air Nao toughed her resolve and stood up on shaken legs, _'I've got to talk to Dark or Daisuke!'_

She quickly packed up her violin and cut through the forest to get to the rail station, but as soon as she got to the thickest part of the forest she was immediately cut off by gun shots being shot at her feet.

"I found you!" Natsuki yelled, jumping down from a tree. Even when she landed she still had both pistols pointed at Nao, "Give me the rings now!"

Nao held her violin case protectively, prepared to use it at as weapon if she had to, "I don't have time to be shot by you right now! If you keep stalking me like this, I'll go to the police!"

"With that Chief Commander on my side the police can't do anything about the power that buzzing around this town." She cocked her pistols as a warning, "I won't ask you again – give me the rings now! They rightfully belong to me!"

"If I give them to you will you give Duran to me?" Nao asked, wondering if it was a good idea to give her the rings at all if they're as powerful as Kuro said they were.

"I'll think about it…although I'll have the advantage in this battle if I have two Mythicals on my side…"

"Mythicals?"

"That's what these beasts are," Natsuki briefly explained, "To others these are Mythical creatures that shouldn't exist. There are plenty more, but they're asleep. The ones already awaken were woken by they're masters or potential hosts."

"Then…Duran…"

"Duran chose me because I have more potential than you," Natsuki spat, "Kagutsuchi rightfully belongs to me, there's no way he will be summoned by you." Natsuki sneered, angered by the fact that her Mythical hasn't returned to her side. She was better than Nao, more skilled, cunning, even more so she could fight. Why would Kagutsuchi still be at Nao's side?

"Is it possible to have more than one Mythical?" Nao asked.

"Yes, just as it is possible to control the Mythical even though it doesn't rightfully belong to us."

Nao smiled, "Great, that's all I needed to know." Then she ran.

-0-

Natsuki couldn't believe she let her guard down long enough to allow Nao to escape. She'll give her credit for being fast, but she's still a fool. There was no way she would be able to out run Duran.

Natsuki looked up at the sky, the sun was quickly setting and night was following. She would wait a few more moments before she would give chase after her. She would corner her with her back towards the see near the windmills and force her to yield over the four rings before ending her.

She changed Duran into his beast form so she could mount on his back. _'I will win this battle. The Black Wings and the White Prince be damned. I have my own vendetta in this and I will win!'_

"Let's go, Duran!"

Duran tossed his head back and let out a mighty howl before running through the trees, chasing down Nao's scent.

-0- Nightfall -0-

Nao wasn't stupid. She knew that Natsuki would be able to track her down in an instant if she ran and she already realized that she would go to lengths to get the rings back. She didn't want to go into the town where Natsuki could shoot at her and possible anyone else in the way. She would confront her out in the open where no one could get hurt.

She ran up the steep hill where the windmills rested overlooking the sea and stood a few feet away from the cliffs where she was shocked to see Dark flying towards her being followed by a blonde haired angel.

"Dark, is that you?"

"I can't talk to you right now!" Dark yelled back, flying over head of her, narrowly dodging an onslaught of white feathers.

Nao whirled around on her heel when she heard Duran growling behind her, "Well, when you get the chance I really need to talk to you!"

"It's a date!" Dark chuckled, countering Krad's rutile with his own, before flying away further to take the fight away.

Natsuki dismounted Duran and pointed one of the pistols at Nao, "Now that you're cornered…hand over the rings now. You're helpless and you have no where to go."

Nao slowly began to back away to the edge of the cliff, "That's where you're wrong…" She was teetering over the edge now, "I'm not helpless and I'm not going down without a fight." Nao extended her arms at her sides and fell backwards, freely falling without fear.

Natsuki actually gasped when Nao fell over the edge, "Is she insane?"

Even with her heart pounding in her ears, Nao remained perfectly calm. She let all of her feelings and thoughts go and remained motionless as she drew closer and closer to the rough waters. _'I can do this…I will do this…Kagutsuchi…come to me…please!'_

Feeling her call, Kagutsuchi appeared in a ball of fire and engulfed Nao just before she hit the water. Golden magatama rings spun rapidly around her writs and ankles and Nao floats centimeters above the water.

"That's impossible!" Natsuki growled, glaring heatedly as Nao slowly rose above the cliff side until she was at level with Natsuki, "How could Kagutsuchi choose her?"

Having enough she fired both pistols growing ever angrier as Nao smoothly dodged them with grace. _'How could she adapt to Kagutsuchi's powers so quickly?'_ "Duran attack!"

The timber wolf hesitated for a moment, gauging its current master. Her emotions and thoughts were not straight or concentrated, they were wild and scrambled. She was not thinking clearly like a true leader and that did not bode well with him, it's not what he wants in a master.

But he must do what he's ordered to do. He loaded the cannons on his back and fired.

Instinctively Nao crossed her arms in front of her face to block the hit. The rings around her wrist spun rapidly, creating a huge fire hall that negated the attack. When Nao didn't feel the attack, she opened to eyes to see that the attack was halted.

"Okay, that was luck. I wonder if…" She thrusts her hands against the fire shield, hoping that maybe it would bounce the attack back. Her hopes were granted when the shield dispersed and blasted the ice shard back at Natsuki and Duran. However Natsuki and Duran dodged and fired relentlessly at Nao. It continued on like this for several minutes and Dark wondered if he should intervene or not. He brought Satoshi to shore when his fight was over and Daisuke was concerned about Nao.

_'Dark, what's going on?'_

"I can't say for certain…but…I think the White Prince is being resurrected." He knew Daisuke would want to know who he was, but he couldn't tell him yet, "I can't explain all of it right now, but I can tell you it's not going to be good."

_'I guess I understand,'_ Daisuke frowned with concern, watching his best friend fight for her life, _'Don't you think we should stop them? Nao could get hurt.'_

Dark crossed his arms in thought, "I'm going to have to think about it. Your friend doesn't like me very much as it is…I don't think she'll appreciate me saving her again."

_'Dark!'_ Daisuke groaned. Sometimes Dark was just too much when he acted like this.

Natsuki beckoned Duran closer to her, "Load Chrome Cartridge!" The timber wolf did as he was ordered; loading chrome like bullets into the cannons on his back, "Fire!"

_'Dark!'_ Daisuke yelled urgently.

"Alright! Alright!" Dark flew over towards the fight and grabbed Nao by the waist and pulled her away just in time.

Nao blinked several times before she realized who saved her, "Wha-? Dark?"

Dark smirked, "No need to thank me it's all part of the job."

"Being what? A pervert or a thief?" Nao retorted looking down below to see Natsuki gritting her teeth.

She ordered Duran to stand down and she dismissed her weapons. She was surrendering for now, but she'll be back again.

"She's giving up…" Nao sighed in relief.

Dark flew higher away and towards Nao's house, "Yeah, but I'm sure she'll come after you again if she really wants those magatama."

Nao looked at the golden rings on her wrists, she could already feel the heavy weight of what's to come on her shoulders, "I guess…I better keep my guard up from now on…"

"Don't worry your pretty little head," Dark smirked, "If it gets too much for you – I'll just come and save you like I always do. I swear, what would you and Daisuke do without me?"

Nao depressed mood completely changed by his arrogant remark, "Oh please! It's not liked I asked you to save me – you did that all on your own! What happened before was just a one time thing! And Daisuke don't think you're off the hook for telling me you were sharing a body with this pervert sooner!"

Dark and Daisuke tried their best to tune out her rant until they got her home. Daisuke knew he was going to be in the dog house for a while, but he was just glad she wasn't angry with him. Yeah, her yelling at him isn't her being angry with him.

_'Daisuke, you sure have your work cut out for you. Good luck with her if Risa never works out.'_ Dark chuckled.


	7. The Eternal Guide

I gots a new laptop...but its not going to make me type faster...XD I've been playing with it all this time and almost havent typed a thing. But I've pushed everything else aside and using my weekends to type and update. Plus I'm easily distracted, i get yelled at alot! I don't own Dnangel! (c) Yukiru Sugisaki

* * *

Kanashii hodo hikari dashita  
Shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare

Tsumetai taiyou ni terasare teta  
Kainara sareta jiyuu ga atta  
Kagamini utsuuta kiseki no naru  
Masuku o hazushi hajimeta my soul...  
Kuzure te yuku abe no mukou wa  
Zetsubou mo  
Kibou mo onaji kou suru  
Mita sare mai kokoro aru nara  
Tobitateru shuumatsu no PURORUGOUE

Yaiba no ho na kaze fuku sekai mamoru  
Beki mono wa nan nano ka?  
Hitotsu hitotsu itami wo shiru tabi  
Nontou jibun da to chikazuku

Kie yuku fake light umare yuku true light  
Kono te ni...

Shiroku somaru yami tsuki nukete  
Atarashii jidai o kizami tsuzukero  
Toki wa nashita kokoro no mama ni  
Hateshi naku, tsuzuki teku  
Byakuya o tobe

- Dnangel ~True Light~

* * *

The Eternal Mark

"So you changing into Phantom Dark is part of your family heritage, right?" Nao asked Daisuke, sitting across from him on his loft bed, holding on if his pillows to her chest. When Daisuke nodded she continued her summary of what he told her, "And because of this _birth defect _most males in your family gain the identity of Dark…who steals artwork made by Satoshi's family then seals them away to prevent them from causing any more trouble…that right?"

Daisuke nodded again with a nervous smile.

"Even though Dark causes you trouble by transforming against your will. The same thing happens to Satoshi too." Nao ticked off the things she noticed that had happened lately. But then she noticed one thing that bothered her, "Not only that he drags poor little With into all this?"

The little white rabbit tilts his head, "Kyuu?"

"Dark is an insensitive, arrogant, shameless flirty jerk! He doesn't care about anyone but himself!" Nao shouted outraged, swinging Daisuke's pillow around.

"Now, now, Miss, Nao." Daisuke grabbed her arms, stopping her from swinging his pillow, "Dark's not all that bad. He did save us a few times and Dark uses With because if he uses his real wings it would hurt me."

Nao stared at him deadpanned, "That still doesn't excuse his behavior." She pulled back with a sigh, "But as long as you're alright when you're going off on these heists I guess I can I forgive you for not telling me. It is a family secret after all."

Daisuke sighed with relief that his dearest friend forgives him after all. He wouldn't know what to do if Nao didn't. They have been together since childhood, she was his rock, so to speak. "Thanks for understanding, Nao."

Nao blushed at the sincerity of his voice, "D-don't mention it. We gotta stick together ya know. United we stand divided we suck and all that."

They shared a small laugh before Emiko called them downstairs. She was giving Daisuke another mission. They found another Hiwatari artwork on the outskirts of town that was close to activation and they want Daisuke and Nao to go. Why she had to go she had no idea, but she didn't have anything else to do so she'd tag along.

-0-

Boy did she almost regret it when they had to climb up a landslide slope. Normally she wouldn't complain, but they were doing this at night, so it was a little difficult to see even with the moonlight and Daisuke's flash light.

"This must've been some landslide…" Nao commented.

Daisuke sighed with efforted as he hoisted himself over a slump, "Yeah, this place has been abandoned for five years ever since it happened."

They approached the third floor window, since they couldn't get through the front door, and unlocked it. Daisuke went in first to help Nao in and once they were safely inside they began to explore the broken down mansion.

"It's a little scary isn't it?" Daisuke asked out loud, going down the steps, "Without people living in here it's like the building begins to die."

Chandeliers, tiles, wooden tables, pictures, and other things laid around in broken heaps. There was even a grand piano under a broken stair case.

Nao crossed her arms as a chill fell over her, "This place looks haunted…the way the moon rays are coming through the cracks in the ceiling it's almost like there could be a ghost in here!"

Daisuke flinched from her observation and from Dark's taunting of spirits, "C-come on now, there's no such thing as ghosts or spirits." He shakeningly started to shift through some of the rubble with Nao's help.

"I think I see it." Daisuke said moving the mud and dirt out of the way and pulled out a statue of a bird covered in mud, "This is it! The Eternal Guide!"

Nao pulled a hankerchif out of her pocket and tried to clean off the mud that was caked on it, "It doesn't look broken. Are you going to take it now since no one's here?"

Daisuke shook his head, "For now it's going to stay with its owner." He placed the statue in a safe place so he could retrieve it later.

* * *

The next lovely morning…

While waiting for Daisuke to show up to homeroom, Nao caught up with Riku, Risa, and their friends. They always come up with the craziest topics just to get by in the morning.

"Marriage?"

"Well, yeah, don't you imagine what your life would be like if you ever got married?"

"Aren't we a little young for that?" Nao asked. She didn't even have a boyfriend, how could she think of marriage?

"We're not that young?" The blond protested, "In two years we'll all be old enough to get married and have a family."

Risa immediately blushed and began to fantasized, "Any life is fine as long as I'm married to Mr. Phantom Dark!"

Nao and Riku blanched while the other two shared Risa's fantasy.

"Yeah I agree!"

"He's so dreamy!"

Nao shook her head at them, "Okay, but what about realistically?"

"Realistically I would like to live a joyful life with a hunky husband and lots of children!" The dark haired girl replied, "What about you Riku? Nao?"

Nao and Riku looked at each other unsurely. They were tom-boys aftreall. They don't give those kind of things much thought. "We don't know."

"Big news!" Saehara shouted, bursting into the classroom, dodging all the other kids in the way, "I got the latest scoop on Phantom Dark!"

Everyone quieted down to hear the news Saehara had to bring them. After he explained where Dark was going to strike next he told them that it was weird that the police weren't even going to bother guarding the place. Apparently the Police Chief decided against it and the owner agreed and they weren't going to say anything to the press.

Nao frowned, _'That means they don't care if it's stolen. Dark's going to be disappointed that he isn't going to have a crowd.'_

When the final bell rang, Daisuke came bursting through the door panting heavily, "I made it!"

"You cut it closer and closer every time." Nao told him, "You really should get an alarm clock."

* * *

Later that day after school let out, Daisuke joined Nao out in the court to listen to her practice. He couldn't help but feel at ease. Listening to the birds and insects around them, the leaves rustling in the cool breeze, the beautiful sound of Nao's violin mixed in with it all made him feel light.

"Such beauty." He whispered, looking at Nao. She was playing her violin with her eyes closed. Her fingers and body moved with such grace that he was almost hypnotized. He knew he shouldn't be looking at his best friend like this but he couldn't help it. Her beauty and grace rivaled Risa…she would kill him if he ever said that.

"Hey, Dai, are you listening?" Nao asked, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Wha?"

"I was telling you that I'm done practicing and you can go get the Eternal Guide."

"Don't you want to come with me?" They had come to a sort of mutual agreement since Nao is still learning how to use the power of Kagutsuchi she would be…'back up' according to Dark, in case things get hot and he needs help.

"Won't I be in the way?"

Suddenly Daisuke changed into Dark, catching Nao off guard when he swept her off her feet and took off into the skies.

"You're never in the way, my dear." Dark smiled at her irritated expression.

Nao glowered at him, "Save those lines for Risa, Romeo.

* * *

By the time Dark and Nao made it to the mansion it was sun down and all seemed normal since the police hadn't bother to show up. They thought it would be pretty easy until Dark sensed Krad in the mansion. Grabbing Nao by the wrist he led her to the stairwell where they saw Krad putting Saehara and Riku to sleep.

"What are they doing here?" Nao whispered in a panic.

"What did you do to them, Krad?" Dark asked his counterpart. If he had hurt them, that would give him another reason to fight him.

"Don't worry they're just taking a little nap." He pulled out a white feather, "This way no one will be able to disturb us."

Dark crouched down, preparing to defend himself, "Nao, while I keep Krad busy I want you to get Saehara and Risa to safety." He pushed her out of the way of Krad's attack and countered with his own.

While they were going at it, Nao jumped over the rail and made a dash towards the others by the statue not aware of the glowing dark stone glowing on the bird's chest. Only when Krad and Dark questioned what was going on, she clued in on what was happening. Soon everyone was engulfed in a purple light.

* * *

When Satoshi awakened he found Risa, Saehara, Nao, and Daisuke unconscious. He cursed Krad under his breath for not letting him handle things alone. If things would've gone his way, this wouldn't have happened.

He quickly roused Daisuke and quickly explained to him that their friends souls have been trapped within the Eternal Guide and he's the only one who can find the stone and get them back along with Dark's soul. Satoshi didn't have the strength to physically help him, but he told him to ask the Eternal Guide for help.

Without much choice, Daisuke picked up the statue and pleaded it to help him help his friends and save Dark.

His prayers were answered when the statue glowed a bright lavender and changed into a young girl, women, donned in purple garments.

When the bright light disappeared and the women opened her eyes Daisuke finally spoke, "You're the Eternal Guide?"

The Eternal Guide blushed cutely and smiled brightly at Daisuke, "Hello! Thank you so much for waiting! I've been waiting so long to finally meet you!"

Daisuke at to step back in shock from her out burst. She's not what he expected at all.

"I've been waiting so long to get out of there!" She touched her face, "I'm much cuter in this form, don't you think?"

"So you're the Eternal Guide?" Daisuke asked again, still recovering.

She crouched down, still smiling, "That's right! But since you're such a darling you can call me Towa!" She grabbed his hand, "Just Towa. You can leave out the Miss or Ms. like I'm some old lady because I'm an innocent young girl who's not even a hundred years old yet." (98 years old)

Daisuke slouched, '_Oh no, I got a crazy one…'_

As if she heard his thoughts, she immediately got in his face, "So you think I'm crazy?"

"No, I don't think that." He stuttered fearfully, _'Out loud…'_

"So you need to find the black stone right?" She asked, getting to the task at hand.

Daisuke nodded, "I was told that I don't have much time."

"That's true we better track it down quickly, but be aware there are some conditions," She warned him, "The first is that you promise to take me away from here and the second is that you try to make it back here without my help."

Daisuke nodded with determination in his eyes, "That's fair. I was already planning on taking you away from here anyway. I promise I'll take good care of you and I know that with Dark's powers we should make it back here on our own." He stood up, "So let's hurry, Towa."

Towa stood up as well, "Yes! Then I will be your guide only one way Master Daisuke." She stood by his side and grabbed his arm and used her powers to transport him into an unknown part of town.

Daisuke looked at the buildings and noticed how…uncolorful it looked. Everything almost seemed grey scaled. But then he noticed Towa missing!

"Towa? Towa?" He shouted, hoping that she wasn't far away.

"I'm down here, Master Daisuke!"

Daisuke looked down to see a lavender bird at his feet, "What happened to you?" He asked, kneeling down with care to allow her to sit in his hand.

"My powers are weak so this is the only form I can take right now." She explained, "You only have one hour in this place to find the stone, got it?"

"I got it, but can you tell me where I can find the stone?" He asked, hoping she would have a sort of clue to where to start looking.

"I'm afraid not." Towa informed, "but it's nearby I can feel it!" She flapped her wings and started to guide Daisuke through the town, "Follow me!"

Even with his body feeling oddly heavy, Daisuke followed Towa all the way to a familiar fountain that he always goes to in the park. For some odd reason he stopped for a breath. Why was he so exhausted? Why was his body so heavy?

"Hurry!" Towa urged Daisuke when she saw a red haired kid running towards the fountain to retrieve his skateboard. She had hoped the boy wouldn't look into the fountain and take the stone, but luck wasn't on her side when the boy peered into the fountain. "Oh no! Don't touch that!"

As if he couldn't hear her, the boy reached into the fountain and grabbed the black stone.

Daisuke regained his breath and weakly approached the boy, "I'm sorry but that stone is mine. Can I please have it back?" He asked the little boy kindly, "It's very special."

The little boy looked at the stone then back at Daisuke, "No way!" He wanted to keep whatever it was and if it was special he didn't want to give it up. He ran around Daisuke and used his skateboard to get away.

Daisuke's legs gave out from unknown strain, but with Towa's encouragement, he found some strength to keep running. Towa flew ahead to keep an eye on the boy and flew back to make sure Daisuke was keeping up.

As Daisuke continued to keep up with Towa he began to notice that the path they were taking was similar to the one he takes to go home. Could it be a coincidence? He didn't know but Towa did lead him to his house and he heard a female voice calling for Dai.

He was slightly taken aback when a familiar women with a little girl came out to retrieve Dai's skateboard. When she noticed his presence they stared at each other in awe for a few short moments before Dai came running out. When he saw Daisuke he cowered behind her leg.

"Excuse me." He regarded her kindly, "Your grandson found something very important to me." He told her.

Dai was angry that he told on him, "No! It's mine!"

The young women kneeled down and calmly talked to the boy, "Daiki…show me what you found."

Knowing he wouldn't have much choice, he pulled the stone he found out of his pocket and showed it to his grandmother.

She immediately recognized what it was, "This is-!"

Daisuke approached them, "I need to take that stone with me. It's the only way I'll be able to save my friends." He explained to her.

Knowing that Daisuke was speaking the truth she turned to Daiki and told him to give it back to him. Daiki may not know exactly what was going on but he still didn't want to give it up. It wasn't until the little girl grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Daisuke that he finally held the stone out to Daisuke. Daisuke gratefully took the stone and thanked them.

"Can't you stay a little while longer?" She asked him.

Daisuke looked at her with apology, "I'm sorry, but I'm almost out of time."

The women smiled knowingly, "You will make it in time otherwise they wouldn't be here right now."

With a blush Daisuke nodded and slowly began to walk away, giving the two kids a small wave good-bye and received one in return. When they went back into the house Daisuke couldn't help but asked, "Towa…is this…?"

"Yes, this is the future." She answered, "This is 20 years ahead of your time."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- Honestly not sure where this is -0-0-0-0-0-

"My role as your guide ends here…" Towa told Daisuke weakly, "…smash the stone quickly!"

Daisuke found a large stone and quickly smashed the dark stone to pieces. Feeling accomplished he turned to Towa to tell her that he did it only to find Towa turning into her human form, laying on her side. Frantically he went to her side, trying to keep her awake. Thinking back he realized what she meant by one way and tears began to fall from his eyes. Towa was dying and he didn't know what to do, he felt that it was out of hid power. Throwing his head back he yelled for Dark's help.

Amazingly he heard Dark's voice!

"So you've finally called for me. Took you long enough." Dark smirked, "You should've called sooner." He joked, taking over Daisuke's body.

'Dark! It's Towa!' Daisuke frantically told him, 'She worked so hard to help me!'

Dark smiled knowingly, "I know, I know. She used up all her energy." He held Towa in his arms, "Man, why do you always call me at the last minute?" Without another word he brought his lips to Towa's, much to Daisuke's dislike.

'Wait! Dark!' How could he kiss an unconscious person?

Dark could laugh at how clueless Daisuke was, he really did have little faith in him, 'It's just to restore her energy. Don't worry." He assured his partner.

True to his word, Towa slowly began to awaken.

Not able to resist, Dark turned on the charm, "So you're finally awake, Princess Towa."

Towa almost couldn't believe her eyes, "Sir Dark?"

Dark smirked confidently, "Ah, so you've heard of me."

Towa completely gushed in his arms. Blush and starry eyed, "Of course I have! You're like an idol in our world! Everyone loves you! I can't believe it's Dark!"

Well her energy is back. "Now don't get too excited." Dark cautioned lightly, but Towa changed into a bird anyway. "Well aren't you cute." Dark mused, placing Towa on his head so he could use his own way back to get back with the others.

* * *

It wasn't until nightfall that everything went back to normal. When he got back, Dark didn't have to do much damage control. He was slightly grateful to Hiwatari for putting Risa and Saehara to sleep. All he had to do was erase the memories of the moment they saw Krad and Satoshi. Risa was unhappy that Dark wasn't there and blamed Saehara for bad information.

As Dark, Towa, and Daisuke watched them walk away, Dark informed them that Daisuke and Nao's memories might've been tampered with also. Daisuke assured him that it might've been for the best.

Nao joined Dark on the roof showing him the Eternal Guide statue, "Mission accomplished I guess?"

Dark smirked at her with his hands on his hips, "Well look at you! Junior thief in training! You got the statue all by yourself."

"Yeah! After I got knocked out and woke up with nobody there!" She hissed at him, mad he was mocking her, "Where the heck were you all this time?"

Dark scooped her up in his arms and took off into the skies, "Don't worry about it. We stole the Eternal Guide successfully, didn't we?"

Nao scoffed, "Uh 'we'? What are you talking about? I grabbed the statue – not you." Then she noticed Towa on his head, "And not to be rude but what's with the bird?"

Towa waved a wing at her, "My name's Towa and I'm the Eternal Guide! Thank you for taking such good care of me!"

Nao wasn't sure how to respond…the fact the bird was talking or that the bird seemed almost human. What has she gotten herself into when she agreed to help Daisuke, "I need to go to bed…"

* * *

Alright! Now that this is off my mind, I can get started on other things. I'm watching Spice & wolf now and strangely addicted. I always liked Wolves so I guess it clicks with me. Anyway, yeah lack of action in this one but ya'll know more on the way it isn't over till it's over!


	8. New Rivals

Thank you very much for reviewing everyone, helps me remember that I have to update eventually. I'm not really one for demanding reviews so even if i get zero i'd still update at my own pace. Reviews are lovely and i'm grateful to have that many for this story, so thank you. The story is still fresh, so i was going to wait a few chapters until i start adding in some grief and light fluff, those kinds of things happen eventually and only those who are patient can stick around and read it when it happens. i like to drag things out a bit before the fun starts, remember it's still early in the story, even i'm edgy to write it out.

(c) Yukiru Sugisaki

* * *

Kanashii hodo hikari dashita  
Shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare

Tsumetai taiyou ni terasare teta  
Kainara sareta jiyuu ga atta  
Kagamini utsuuta kiseki no naru  
Masuku o hazushi hajimeta my soul...  
Kuzure te yuku abe no mukou wa  
Zetsubou mo  
Kibou mo onaji kou suru  
Mita sare mai kokoro aru nara  
Tobitateru shuumatsu no PURORUGOUE

Yaiba no ho na kaze fuku sekai mamoru  
Beki mono wa nan nano ka?  
Hitotsu hitotsu itami wo shiru tabi  
Nontou jibun da to chikazuku

Kie yuku fake light umare yuku true light  
Kono te ni...

Shiroku somaru yami tsuki nukete  
Atarashii jidai o kizami tsuzukero  
Toki wa nashita kokoro no mama ni  
Hateshi naku, tsuzuki teku  
Byakuya o tobe

- Dnangel ~True Light~

* * *

New Rivials

It was three days later after stealing the eternal guide…Nao was getting ready for school, Nao was outing her books and pencil case in her bag when she noticed the golden rings glowing again above her bed.

"Oh no, not again." She moaned, walking over to her wall she took the rings down and held them in her hand, "The last time that happened Natsuki happened." She walked over to her school bag and placed the rings inside, "Better to be safe than sorry."

After closing up her bag she walked downstairs to grab her keys and headed out the door, being sure to lock it behind her.

Humming a light tune to herself she made her way to school, not aware that four pairs of eyes were watching her walk to school from the trees.

"That's her, right?"

"Yes."

"Should we fight her now?"

"No, not without engaging her weakness. Remember, if we strike her weakness and kill it then the battle is ours."

"Right."

-0-

In class right as the bell rang everyone took their seats instead of Saehara. He was depressed that there wasn't any worthwhile news to report and in short he was bored and wanted something new and exciting to happen. The teacher greeted everyone before walking into the room with three new students out of uniform. Two boys and a girl. One girl was more out of uniform than the other two, her choice in clothing was bizarre and more revealing and her hair was short cut dirty blonde with a small gold crown tired to a ribbon. The other two looked more somber and properly dressed.

The teacher stood behind her desk, letting the three new students stand in front of the chalk board, "Everyone, these are our new classmates, please make them feel welcome."

The blonde hair girl introduced herself first in an accent strange to them, "I am Mio Hio, who came back from America. I'm open-minded and want to be your friend! Every person, nice to meet you!" She introduced herself with a happy smile and bowed at the waist, as if nothing was wrong with her introduction.

The teacher chuckled uneasily and explained to her confused students the reasoning behind Mio's accent, "Mio has just returned here so her language is a little…" She left it out there in the open so the other two students could introduce themselves.

"My name is Akito Okuzaku." The first boy introduced himself, slightly bowing his head cusing his emerald green hair to brush his topaz like eyes, "I'm from Okinawa, please be kind to me." Most of the girls swoon at the smoothness of his voice and topaz eyes.

The boy next to him bowed his head, "My name is Tajima Tokiha." His voice was soft spoken, "I'm also from Okinawa, please be kind to me."

From her bag Nao felt her bag vibrate on the side of her desk. She nearly jumped out of her chair from the sudden action. She did fumble her pencil out of her hand, however. This caused Daisuke to shoot her a concern look. Keeping her head and hands low, she drew a circle with her hand, telling him that it was the rings in her bag.

Daisuke nodded in understanding. The rings were reacting to something even though Dark wasn't sensing anything nearby.

"Alright, so everyone, treat them nicely!"

"Okay!" Everyone chorused besides Saehara, he ran to the front of the class to grab the flowers off of the teacher's desk and presented them to Mio on one knee.

"Nice to meet you, Mio! They're not very fancy flowers, but please accept them!"

Mio took the flowers and sniffed them, "Oh! Thank you!"

The teacher placed her hands on her hips, exasperated by Saehara's actions, "Okay, get seated Saehara."

"Thank you very much for these because I just fell in love at first sight!" Mio said to Saehara, causing him to blush harder.

He stood up quickly at her declaration, "At first sight?" He had hoped it was him.

However he wasn't prepared for her to skip around him and approach Daisuke with the flowers, "Here."

Daisuke looked between her and the flowers confused, "Huh?"

"What's your name?" She asked cutely, causing him to blush with embarrassment.

"M-me? Uh…Daisuke Niwa"

"Oh, Daisuke!" She forced the flowers in his hands, "Let's get cquainted!" She turned to Nao with a pointed stare, "I'm taking your desk, okay?"

Nao was taken aback by her statement, "Wha-?"

"Thank you!" Mio said cheerily, practically singing as she nudged Nao out of her seat with her hips. When she was seated she grabbed her stuff and put them in Nao's hands, "Very kind of you, miss!" She scooted the desk closer to Daisuke and clung to his arm like a koala.

Daisuke, long with everyone else, was taken aback by her behavior.

"What's with that?" Riku asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Seemingly powerless the teacher had to move Nao to a different seat along with the two new boys. With a grudge, Nao accepted the new seat next to the Tajima who looked almost frantically confused as the lesson began when everyone began to open their books.

He turned to Nao and timidly asked her if he could look at hers. Finding his shyness cute, she accepted knowing that since he's new he didn't have all the materials, so she shared everything with him.

As the day went on everyone was trying to adjust to the bizarre habits of Mio Hio and her 'American' ways. She answered a lot of questions in class, she took over Daisuke's class chore of erasing the board when class is finished, ate her lunch like a starved animal, and gossiped with other girls. While she was getting fitting in with the class Tajima and Akito were paired alone away from them, only talking to those who confronted them.

When the bell finally rang everyone gathered their things and headed out the door going separate ways to their next class.

"We have swimming today, right?" Nao asked Daisuke, watching him push her original desk back to its place before grabbing his school bag along with his swim bag.

"Uh-huh." He nodded with a light blush. He internally wondered how he was going to handle his feelings of seeing Risa and Nao in a swimsuit. Not wanting to think about it any further and wanting to just get it over with, he jogged out of the room and into the hall as quickly as his legs could carry him.

-0-

In the girls locker room, the sprinklers came on and all the girls squealed childishly over the close sprits of water. Riku chided her younger sister for screaming and dancing like a child when something like this happens every time they have swim class. Nao was on her side, typing her hair up under the sprinklers.

"Oh, what a wonderful face wash, Elder Harada!" Mio exclaimed, waltzing towards them, sporting her white and blue bikini, not at all like the ones the school issued.

"Mio?" Risa said confused by the blond girls' swim suit.

Mio regarded her and approached Nao, "Heey, you're Daisuke's best friend right? Isn't it true that best friends make the best of lovers?"

"Huh?" Nao blushed in confusion.

Seeing her blush, Mio smirked victoriously, "Ha! But I won't hand Daisuke over! I super like Daisuke!" She giggled like a maniac, prancing out of the girls locker room with little shame.

Shaking their heads the three girls made their way to the pool and jumped in joining their other friends in warm ups around the pool.

The swim teacher blew her whistle and signaled everyone to get out of the pool. Everyone groaned and made their way to the edge of the pool. Daisuke swam the slowest, trying to keep an eye out for Risa and Nao. He wanted to avoid them as much as he could so he couldn't risk changing.

However luck screwed him when both girls pulled themselves out of the pool on his left and right side. It was like slow motion for him, he couldn't handle it! Their swim suits were clinging to their perfect body and pool water was glistening off their skin.

Thinking fast he dipped back into the water. _'The excitement is too much!'_

'Wouldn't it be easier to change then?' Dark asked, poking fun at his hosts dilemma.

'That's even worse!' Daisuke groaned, swimming back to the surface, only to have Mio in his face now.

"Hey, Daisuke, are you feeling bad? Shall we go to the nurses office?" She giggled clinging to him, making him flail about.

The swim coach was watching from the side lines and frowned at their fooling around, "Hey! Out of the pool and line up!"

Eventually they do so and everyone lined up in disordered pairs. Naturally Nao and Daisuke paired up together and naturally Mio pops out of nowhere and clings to Daisuke's arm. "Daisuke! Let's pair together please!"

"Why?" Daisuke and Nao asked in unison.

Mio looked at Nao smugly, "You're cool with it, right!" She clung tighter to his arm, "Oh! Thank you very much!"

Nao growled, getting tired of Mio's behavior and attitude, "I didn't say you could!"

The coach looked up from her clipboard, "Alright, Daisuke and Nao into the pool!"

Mio waved her arm in protest, "No no no! Nao and I changed! Daisuke and I are together!"

"Hey!" Nao snapped at her, gaining surprised looks from everyone, "Will you knock it off? Just because you're a new student doesn't mean you can act how you want."

Mio rolled her eyes and smiled innocently, "Sorry, I don't understand all Japanese!"

"And don't act like you don't understand!"

Daisuke placed a hand on Nao's shoulder, hoping to soothe his angered friend, "I-it's okay, Nao…"

Unable to help it, she rounded on him, "It's not okay that you let her do it!" _'It's not okay that you're too nice to tell someone no for a change!'_

Mio smirked knowingly, "Nao, you like Daisuke more than a friend, right? It's written all over your face!"

Nao flustered, "T-that's none of your business! Daisuke's paired with me so deal with it!"

Mio crossed her arms, "Then why don't we ask Daisuke, then?" She pulled a cute face on Daisuke with fake tears, "Daisuke, do you want to be paired with me or her?"

Unable to take anymore fighting he decided quickly, "I'll be paired with Nao…" Mio groaned with mock disappointment, "…because I think we should follow the pairs initially chosen."

Nao sighed in relief, wondering why her face was so hot to begin with.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone for now."

After that they were finally able to move on with the session of relay race. The boys would swim first and their female partners will time them, and then they'll switch.

"Okay! First row!" The coach raised her arm signaling the boys to step up, "On one! Ready-!" She blew her whistle and the boys dove in. The girls started the stop watches.

As the race was going on everyone was unaware of Mio slipping into the pool.

Nao watched Daisuke closely as he swam to her edge over the pool. He touched the edge before dunking his head back in to swim back to the other side. She smiled when she noticed he was in second, a personal best. But she soon frowned when she noticed him stop in the middle of the pool with another shadow under him.

'What's he doing?' To her surprise and irritation Mio's head popped up from the water, "What are you doing?"

Mio paid her no mind and dunked back into the water, "Daisuke!"

Sensing trouble, Nao threw the stop watch and dove into the water at the same time as Satoshi, Akito, and Tajima. They swam to the bottom of the pool where Mio and Daisuke were floating. Satoshi and Nao grabbed Daisuke while Tajima and Akito grabbed Mio by the arms and pulled them to the surface. Nao got out of the pool first to get Daisuke out with Satoshi's help.

Nao placed Daisuke on his back, seeing that his eyes were closed, "He was drowning." She stated as Satoshi pulled himself out of the pool, "He was down there too long – he swallowed some water."

Satoshi kneeled at Daisuke's side, "We'll have to perform CPR quickly."

Mio tried to protest but she was ignored when Nao and Satoshi began CPR. Satoshi pressed on Daisuke's chest and at the appropriate count Nao pinched Daisuke's nose, tilted his head, and covered his mouth with hers, forcing air into his lungs. They continued this routine until Daisuke began to show signs of coming around. Nao leaned back as Daisuke slowly opened his eyes, "He's okay."

Feeling his strength return Daisuke sat up on his own holing a silver pendant in his hand, he held it out to Mio, "This is yours."

For the first time, guilt and gratitude covered Mio's face as she took the pendant back.

Nao looked at Daisuke, "I can't believe you risked your life for a pendant."

Daisuke chuckled weakly.

The swim teacher came behind them, "Satoshi, Nao, Akito, and Tajima get a full 100 points for rescuing and Nao and Satoshi get an extra 10 points for the CPR."

Daisuke looked at the teacher confused, "Eh? CPR?" _'Nao and Satoshi gave me CPR? W-who had to k-k-k-kiss me? Was it Nao or Satoshi?'_

Dark took that moment to pop into Daisuke's mind, **"Oh, what does it matter? You're still alive aren't you? And by the way that was stupid of you.'**

_'Dark?'_

**'I guess I can forgive you though since you got cute little Nao to give you the kiss of life! What a knock out!**'

Just the thought of Nao's lips on his was enough to make him pass out again.

"Niwa!"

"Daisuke!"

-0-

Once Daisuke was sent the infirmary, school was officially let out and everyone was free to get change and go home. Nao took her time to get changed and went back to the locker room to grab her school bag. She certainly couldn't leave it there with those glowing rings. 'Speaking of which…why had they vibrated at that moment? Could it have something to do with…'

"Miss. Nao?"

Nao nearly dropped her bag, startled when she heard Tajima at the door way, "Oh, Tajima!"

"I don't mean to bother you, but I was wondering…if I could borrow your notes from class?" He asked timidly.

Nao relaxed, "Oh, sure, no problem." She maneuvered the desks and made her way over to him. As she got closer to him, she felt something wrap around her ankle, causing her to trip into Tajima's arms.

"A-ah! Miss. Nao, are you alright?" He asked, holding onto her and her bag that nearly fell out of her hands.

Nao cursed in embarrassment, "Yeah, I don't know what that was about…" She trailed off when she felt her bag vibrate more violently and it didn't go unnoticed to Tajima.

In fact unbeknownst to her, Tajima was giving her bag a hard stare, "Uh…is there something wrong with your bag?"

Nao chuckled uneasily and pulled back quickly, "I-it's just my phone! It's on vibrate, yeah!" In a rush she dug her notebook out of her bag and shoved it in his arms, "Here on the notes! See you later!" Without another word, she ran out the classroom in a panic.

When she was gone, Tajima walked into the hall to meet Akito who was leaning against the wall next to the classroom door.

"So?"

Tajima nodded, "Suspicions confirmed. She's the one."

"Then we wait for our moment to strike. We keep a close eye on her."

"Understood."


	9. Seven Days and six nights Pt 1

(c) Yukiru Sugisaki

* * *

Kanashii hodo hikari dashita  
Shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare

Tsumetai taiyou ni terasare teta  
Kainara sareta jiyuu ga atta  
Kagamini utsuuta kiseki no naru  
Masuku o hazushi hajimeta my soul...  
Kuzure te yuku abe no mukou wa  
Zetsubou mo  
Kibou mo onaji kou suru  
Mita sare mai kokoro aru nara  
Tobitateru shuumatsu no PURORUGOUE

Yaiba no ho na kaze fuku sekai mamoru  
Beki mono wa nan nano ka?  
Hitotsu hitotsu itami wo shiru tabi  
Nontou jibun da to chikazuku

Kie yuku fake light umare yuku true light  
Kono te ni...

Shiroku somaru yami tsuki nukete  
Atarashii jidai o kizami tsuzukero  
Toki wa nashita kokoro no mama ni  
Hateshi naku, tsuzuki teku  
Byakuya o tobe

- Dnangel ~True Light~

* * *

A few days after gaining the new students and the start of summer vacation Daisuke and Nao had hoped for a vacation of fun and relaxation from magic and stealing…but as fate and Daisuke's mom would have it – not a possibility. They were only three days into their vacation and it was suddenly open season on them. Emiko had Daisuke stealing more artwork and artifacts left and right with Nao's help, and Nao found herself in Natsuki's line of fire more than once and if that wasn't enough for her, every time Tajima or Akito were around her something weird would happen…it mostly resulted in something exploding in the near distance with no known cause. All in all they just wanted a break.

Thankfully someone above granted their prayer when their class won a week long cruise to an island resort. Needless to say they quickly packed their bags and hopped on that ship with a skip in their steps.

Nao stretched her arms above her head and leaned against the rail next to Daisuke, "This is great! The sunshine, the azure sea, warm breeze…" She closed her eyes to the warmth of the sun, "The perfect vacation."

"Nao, you know that we're also studying sea life for three days right?" Daisuke reminded her even though he too was looking forward to not having to transform into Dark. He can finally be a normal teen.

Nao smiled and cover her ears, "La-la! I don't hear anything about school or studying!"

Daisuke chuckled at her antics. She was being lively like everyone else on the ship and he enjoyed it, he was happy that even though they weren't t the island yet, everyone was still having a good time.

"Look!" A student shouted pointing towards the front of the ship, "There it is!"

Everyone gaped excitedly as the tree covered island came into view. Everyone began talking about what they were going to do as soon as they got settled in on the island. Most of the girls said they were going to the beach, to wear their swimsuits and the boys would follow just to see that.

Once the ship docked everyone got their things to meet with the teachers to listen to the rules and punishment that were going to be in effect while on the island. Boys are roomed on the first floor and girls are roomed on the second floor and under no circumstances should either gender be on either floor, they may only interact in the lobby, dining room, teachers will be on constant watch on the floors and if they catch anyone breaking the rules they will be sent to their rooms and if they act out again they will be sent home. Students are not allowed to go any further than two miles away from the resort without notifying a teacher and curfew is at 10pm sharp.

When the rules were set everyone had to meet up with their partners and settle into their rooms. Nao envied that the Harada sisters got to room with each other…actually she envied all the girls because she got stuck with Mio. The moment they found out they were rooming together Mio couldn't stop talking! Mostly about how cute Daisuke was and any other thing she said was irrelevant. Just listening to her Nao felt that she needed a long quite nap away from her. The room itself was like any other hotel room, two beds with bedside tables and lamps. A big tv sitting on top of a dresser big enough to hold both their clothes, a closet and a bathroom. But what really caught her attention was the balcony view of the beach! She always loved to have a room with a view of a beach and beautiful night sky.

"Wow!" Nao gasped throwing her suitcase aside to run out to stand on the balcony, "It's so beautiful!"

"It is, isn't it?" Daisuke agreed from below her. How ironic that their room were near each other.

Nao was surprised to see him down there, "Oh, hey Daisuke!"

Hearing Daisuke's name, Mio pushed Nao aside to say hi to Daisuke's as well, stealing his attention from Nao, "Daisuke! Hi!" She winked at him, "My room is above yours – come visit me any time!"

Nao blushed furiously at the suggestion, "What are you talking about? That's against the rules!" '_Daisuke would never do that anyway!'_

Hearing the commotion outside Tajima and Akito went outside in time to see Mio depart and Nao silently fuming.

"Very crude…isn't she?" Akito commented, referring to Mio.

Tajima leaned against the balcony, "I guess you can admire that she doesn't beat around the bush…" He glanced towards Nao, "Miss, Nao would you like to come to the beach with the rest of us?"

Nao released a built up sigh and nodded, "Sure, but I'm not going into the water…" She'd much rather collect the pretty shells and go towards the low tide areas to see starfish.

"That's alright," Tajima smiled, "We could walk around the beach instead."

Nao smiled back, "Sure, meet you all in the lobby." She waved goodbye and retreated to her room to get ready.

Once she was gone Tajima and Akito turned their attention to Daisuke and Saehara, who were having a childish discussion over Risa and Mio, but their attention was mostly on Daisuke. There was something about him that wasn't right to them, mentally they made note to keep an eye on him. Without a word they retreated to their room, formulating their plan of action while on this trip. They had a week to find out Nao's weakness, exploit it and gain the power of Kagutsuchi.

-00-

As if planned, all of the students and teachers gathered on the beach. Most of the students were swimming, splashing in the water, lying in the sand, or playing volley ball with a beach ball. Saehara on the other hand was solely focused on getting pictures of Mio in her purple bikini, standing with her back to the waves holding a beach umbrella behind her back with a straw hat on her head. He completely gushed over her taking shot after shot, not completely aware of her approaching them and holding her umbrella out to Daisuke asking him to open it for her.

Not one to say no, Daisuke complied and opened the umbrella for her, not noticing that on the outside out it his name and hers was on it with a heart.

"Thank you." Mio said, grabbing Daisuke's arm and pulling him down to sit next to her, "It's a love parasol, just for the two of us!" She whispered passionately.

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked in confusion. He really didn't understand Mio's way of thinking at all. Why would she have a love parasol just for the two of them?

He didn't get a chance to ponder why when Saehara grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him down on the sand, standing over him looking very pissed, "Hey, Daisuke, how about we play in the sand?"

Daisuke didn't like the look he had in his eyes, "I, uh, really don't want to…"

Saehara ignored Daisuke's feelings as usual and grabbed a pink shovel and started to bury Daisuke quickly in revenge for stealing Mio's attention.

But Mio didn't like that Daisuke wasn't paying attention to her. Deviously she took her hat off and threw it in the breeze so it landed in the ocean. Putting on a whiney helpless voice she asked Saehara to go get it for her. Once he was gone she talked to Daisuke in a baby voice asking if he was okay as she brushed some sand off his face.

Tiredly Daisuke replied that he was fine. He was emotionally tired from everyone being weird today or maybe it was the hot sun making him tired? He closed his eyes in thought.

When she saw his eyes closed, Mio smirked to herself and held out the silver pendant she had been trying to put on him ever since she arrived. She was always interrupted but not this time.

"That's an interesting pendant." Or so she thought when Satoshi approached her donned in beach trunks, sunglasses, and an open jacket with the hood up to protect him from the sun, "May I have a closer look at it?"

Mio stared nervously at Satoshi and held the pendant close to her chest. She knew who he really was…she couldn't let him have it. Thankfully Saehara proved useful to her when he called her, waving her hat in his hand. Knowing that she failed this time, she quietly left Daisuke with Satoshi.

Satoshi silently watched Mio walk away, he knew that this was his father's doing and now he needed to keep an eye on Daisuke. Kneeling down, he slowly began to dig him out, "You need to be careful around Miss. Hio."

Not understanding what he meant Daisuke opened his eyes, "Yeah, she is a little different."

Satoshi knew Daisuke was naïve but he didn't think he was this oblivious. He wondered if there was any point in warning him about other suspicions he had. He looked at Daisuke through his sunglasses and decided it was best not to.

-0-

Nao walked with Tajima and Akito further away from the rest of the students where it was more secluded and quiet. She felt relaxed with the sea breeze blowing through her hair and the sun warming her skin.

"Do you see any shells?" Akito asked her.

Nao continued to look along the shore for any pretty shells that catch her eye, "I do, but they're broken." She used her foot to shift through the sand.

Tajima walked further ahead towards the rocks where the waves crashed. Stepping carefully he maneuvered around the sharp rocks to get closer to the lapping waves. Leaning down he peered into the clear water to see starfish, sea urchins, and plenty of seashells he was sure Nao would like. Dipping his hand in the water he pulled out a beautiful peach conch shell, the size of his palm, "Hey! Nao!" He beckoned her over, "I found a conch shell."

Upon hearing him, Nao and Akito picked up their buckets full of shells and made their way over to Tajima to look at the conch he found.

"Wow!" Nao gasped at how it sparkled in the sun, "It's so pretty." She lightly touched the outer surface, "And smooth."

Akito patted his cousin on the shoulder, "Good find. What are you going to do with it?"

Tajima blushed lightly and handed the conch to Nao, not looking her in the eyes.

Nao was taken aback by the gesture. It was a beautiful shell, she was sure he would keep it for himself. "Y-you're giving it to me…?" She was touched; gingerly she took the shell with care, "Thank you, Tajima. I'll take very good care of it."

Tajima smiled sincerely at her, "I hope you do…"

Akito looked between the two of them bored, "Well when two are done making out, I'm going to find something to eat." He walked away, "Later."

Tajima and Nao blushed awkwardly at his statement. They chuckled nervously and avoided eye contact and continued to walk along the beach looking for more shells.

-0-

After being dug out by Hiwatari Daisuke decided to look for Nao since he hasn't spoken to her since they got off the boat and he was wondering how she was enjoying her time. He found her a short ways away from the Harada twins with Tajima, Risa was kneeling near a big mound of sand and Riku was staring at sea slugs in an indentation in the rocks.

Riku was gushing over the sea slugs while Risa was disgusted by them, although when Daisuke got a closer look himself he had to admit that they did look interesting.

Risa watched with jealousy that Daisuke was near her sister. She wanted a guy to spend time with her like that, she'd even settle for Daisuke since Dark wasn't around. "Niwa!" She whined, "Help me, please!" She didn't care how whiney she was, she didn't want him near Riku.

Unable to say no, Daisuke left Riku's side to help Risa. She held a floral bucket to him and asked him to get more sand. He was skeptical to why she was playing in the sand but she insisted she was making art. He wondered why she wanted him to get more when there was plenty more around her, but he complied anyway and helped her sculpt a castle.

Nao watched them from afar, feeling a little…lonely and maybe jealous seeing Daisuke with Risa. She didn't mind if he spent time with Riku, but she didn't like it if he was with Risa or Mio. She's happy for him that he's getting what he always wanted – time with Risa. But she knew that Risa didn't like Daisuke like that and only uses him as rebound and to be honest when it comes to Risa…she frankly wanted to choke the girl.

Tajima saw her staring at Daisuke with a disappointed expression, "Nao?"

Startled, she turned to face him, "H-huh?" She asked, her voice wavering, "Did you find another shell?"

"Are you alright?" Tajima asked her, ignoring her question, "You look like you're about to cry."

Nao quickly wiped her face to rid any evidence that she looked like she would cry in any second. She should be happy for Daisuke regardless of her feelings. "I'm fine…it's just the air." She rubbed her eyes, "I think sand got in my eyes." She lied.

Tajima stepped closer to her and gently grabbed her wrists to stop her from rubbing her eyes, "You're going to make it worse if you do it like that." He told her softly. When he saw her opened eyes, he lightly blew in them to get rid of the invisible sand.

Unknown to Nao the others were watching them with flustered expressions. It wasn't every day you see a romantic scene like that in real life. Again Risa was jealous and Daisuke was left with a strange ache in his chest.

-0-

Later that night while she was making a seashell charms out of the seashells she found. She planned on making one for Riku, Tajima, Akito, and of course Daisuke. A blush came across her face when she thought of the smile that would appear of Daisuke's face when he gets it. He could be happy to receive any gift and to Nao his smile is the greatest reward. "He's so cute." Nao mused to herself.

Mio appeared over her shoulder, "Who's cute?" She asked startling Nao into dropping the seashell necklace she was making, "Hey, those are cute! Who are you making them for?" She nearly glowered at her, "One better not be for my sweet little Daisuke."

Nao nearly growled at her, "He's not your sweet little Daisuke! You barely know him so stop trying to force yourself on him." She didn't want to seem possessive of Daisuke but he was her best friend and it seemed like a natural reaction to protect him from crazy girls like her.

Mio crossed her arms smugly, "I don't know what your problem is. It's not like you have feelings for Daisuke. If you ask me that Tajima guy has eyes for you."

Nao stood up from her bed, "Well I didn't ask for your opinion and its none of your business if I have feelings for Daisuke or not." She rounded her bed to walk towards the bathroom. She opened the door and stepped inside but before she closed it she glowered at Mio, "And Tajima is my friend so do yourself a favor and get yourself real friends instead of stealing them." Then she slammed the door shut ignoring the flabbergasted look on her face. Leaning against the bathroom door, Nao crossed her arms across her chest. _'I know that I have feelings for Daisuke…I knew that long before anyone else…since we were kids…'_ Tears began to swell up in her eyes, _'It's not fair…I liked him before anyone else and he only sees me as his friend. He loves Risa…no one else…_' She wiped her eyes and started her hot shower, _'I love him more than she ever could…'_


	10. Seven Days and Six Nights Pt 2

**I can apologize all I want for the delay but that won't make anything better now will it? What can one do with no internet and no money?**

Fatal attraction

"Morning!" Tajima greeted merrily to Nao as while she was walking by.

Nao smiled at him, "Good Morning, Tajima." Her smiled dropped for a moment when she noticed that Akito wasn't around him, "Hey, where's Akito? You two are usually attached at the hip."

Tajima chuckled uneasily, "Oh, he went for a walk earlier today…said he wanted to scout a route ahead for the nature walk later today."

"Oh, the nature walk!" Nao slapped her head, "I almost forgot about that! Mio was grating on my nerves so much that I completely forgot."

"Is that why you're walking?" he asked.

Nao nodded, "Hm. She's been going on an on about Daisuke in that annoying fake valley girl accent that I had to walk away from her to clear my head."

Tajima tilted his head in confusion, "But I thought you liked Niwa?"

"Er!"Nao was startled into a blush, "What I meant was that he is my friend and hearing someone talk about him in that way kinda annoys me!" She rushed to say trying to defuse the topic, "-anyway isn't there someone you like, Tajima?"

Tajima's eyes narrowed slightly and a coy smile formed on his face, "As a matter of fact… I do…"

Nao was taken by surprise She hadn't expected him to say it so easily, but someone as good looking as Tajima would most likely have a girl on his arm. She smiled for him anyway, "I'm sure she's very lucky to have a great guy like you."

Tajima chuckled humorlessly and looked away, "Unfortunately…it's not that easy…"

This time Nao tilted her head in confusion, "Huh…?"

Tajima only shook his head, "It's nothing. But Nao…there's something I'd like to warn you about." He stated seriously, causing Nao to frown. He walked closer to her until he stood by her shoulder and leaned down slightly to whisper into her ear, "Be careful…when you fall in love and set your heart's desire on someone be sure to treasure and protect them with all your strength. If you're not strong enough to protect them you will lose them forever…"

Nao head snapped in his direction, nearly bumping heads with him, "What? What are you talking about?"

Tajima turned his head and started walking down the one-way path, "Just as I said, be careful who you fall in love with."

When he was gone Daisuke came walking out with a chipper smile on his face. He saw Nao standing in the street by herself looking at nothing and jogged over to her, "Hey, Nao! Good morning!"

Nao snapped out of her thoughts and greeted him with a hesitant smile, "H-hey, good morning…" She looked back to where Tajima disappeared, 'His warning…there was something in it…something's not right here…'

"Nao?" Daisuke asked, a little concerned about the scared look in Nao's eyes, "Are you alright? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm not sure." Nao replied softly, raising a hand to her chest, "I have an unsettling feeling for some reason and I'm nervous."

"I'm sure it could be nothing," Daisuke said, trying to assure her, "Hey, are you excited for the nature walk?"

Nao smiled and nodded, trying to forget the unsettling feeling, "Yeah, even though we're not in the same group I'm sure we'll still have fun, right?"

Daisuke nodded, "Yeah!"

-0-0-

It was deep in the forest mountains that Tajima found Akito standing alone by a tree over looking the landscape. When he approached him Akito let out a soft sigh. "So?"

Tajima nodded gravely, "Yes, it will happen today. Alka just confirmed it one if not two will vanish later today."

Akito clenched his fist at his side in nervous fear. He didn't want it to happen. He'll do everything in his power to ensure it wouldn't happen.

Tajima kneeled at Akito's side with his right hand over his heart, "If the worse should happen, please know that it has been an honor and a pleasure, Akito."

"Please don't speak like that." Akito pleaded tightly, "I won't let you perish. We'll defeat them all."

A sad smile came to Tajima's lips, "Yes…" _'Miss Nao…I'm so sorry…'_

-0-

Daisuke's groups traveled on the main road with Akito's group until they got to the foot of the mountain where the trail started. Daisuke's group stopped when they came to the sign that was labeled for their class. "I guess this is where we spilt up." Daisuke said, a little nervous to be left with both the Harada twins.

"We'll meet back here in two hours and compare notes, alright?" Nao told them, checking her watch and setting the alarm for when they're supposed to meet up.

Riku nodded, "Be careful, alright."

They all waved good-bye and parted ways. Daisuke's group headed up the mountain trail as Akito's group stayed on the path that leads them into the forest. Nao was getting a little unnerved by the silence. She had wished she could find something to talk about with the two silent cousins but she couldn't think of anything. She decided to be quiet and enjoy the sights and sound that the beautiful nature offered them.

Ahead of her Akito eyes narrowed, "We're almost there…up ahead."

"Yes," Tajima nodded, picking up the pace a little more.

Nao was confused by the sudden change in atmosphere. Quite literally in fact; she didn't know that a giant dome barrier as forming around them.

"It's begun." Akito stopped dead in his tracks, causing Nao to bump into his back.

"What?" She asked before her backpack started shaking violently, "Uh-oh!"

"Come out now!" Akito demanded, standing in a defensive stance.

The earth shook beneath them several moments before a giant metallic serpent broke through the earth, knocking them off their feet. The large serpent hissed as it coiled its body around itself, on its head stood a tall full grown woman wearing a Chinese dress.

She chuckled evilly to herself when she saw her prey sprawled out on the ground, "How fortunate for me to find you before the others did and how extra lucky for me to have the owner of the Kagutsuchi at my fingertips as well."

Akito and Tajima slowly got to their feet moving so that they could stand protectively in front of Nao. "If you want the power of Kagutsuchi you'll have to go through us first." Akito said before turning his head to Tajima, "Transform."

"Right!" Tajima's body was engulfed in a dark blue light before his entire form changed into a beautiful Pegasus donned in red and gold armor. Akito jumped onto Tajima's back and drew the long sword from its hilt on Tajima's side, "Let's go!"

Tajima flapped his wings and took to the skies as high as he could with the giant barrier intact. The women laughed with deranged glee as she willed her serpent to attack the winged horse and he flew around.

From below Nao had to shake herself out of her stupor as she watched the battle go on around her. Someone else was after her _again_ because of Kagutsuchi? And this time Tajima and Akito were thrown in the mix? Sometimes she wanted nothing more than to throw the rings away just to be rid of the burden…but then that would be the easy part and the collapse of the world would be her fault. Shaking off her backpack she unzipped it to pull out the golden rings that have been causing her grief.

However the moment she tried to channel into the power and a bullet of energy pierced through her hand, making her drop her rings in pain.

"I'll be taking those rings now." Natsuki said approaching Nao with her pistol pointing at her head, "Give them up now."

Nao glowered at Natsuki, cradling her heavily bleeding hand to her chest, "You really need to get a life Natsuki."

Natsuki glared down at her, "I'll have a new life once I have Kagutsuchi to myself!" She fired off five shots.

Nao briskly all five shots and took shelter in the trees with the rings in hand. Despite the burning pain in her hand she tapped into the power of the rings and joined in on the fight. She dodged the bullets that Natsuki shot at her and fired her own fireballs in retaliation.

"You can dodge me forever!" Natsuki shouted at Nao when she flew over head, "Remember that I have an endless supply of ammunition!"

Nao created a small shield with her hand to block her bullets, "You also endlessly run your mouth!"

"Nao!" Akito tried to warn her but it was too late when the serpent's sharp tail collided with Nao's back, knocking her into four trees.

"Heh heh heh," Viper chuckled, "She should keep her guard up when she's fighting three enemies."

Nao shook off her blurred vision and she slowly recovered from the hit, "T-three…?"

Viper tilted her head towards Akito and Tajima, "Those two are in the same league as us in wanting the power of Kagutsuchi."

Nao stared at Akito and Tajima in frightened incredulity. That couldn't be…they were her friends…weren't they…? They're defending her right now there's no way…

"Don't think for a second that you have any allies in this." Natsuki butted in, "In this battle there is no friends with Kagutsuchi being the ultimate prize in winning this battle. There's too much riding on this…" Her voice slowly disappeared in Nao's thoughts

_'It can't be true. Akito and Tajima are my friends! They wouldn't do that!_' Nao shook her head vigorously in denial, _'It has to be a lie!'_

"Duran!" Natsuki shouted turning her twin pistols into the timber wolf, "Attack!"

Even as Duran loaded its guns and prepared to fire Nao made no attempt to move or defend herself.

"Nao!" Tajima and Akito shouted when the shots were fired. They were still fending off the serpent's vicious head and had no way to get to her fast enough.

When the bullets hit their mark there was an explosion that blinded them. They were certain that she was dead until the aftershock bounced back at Viper and Natsuki, knocking them over. As they recovered and the dust cleared they saw Nao standing with a shield surrounding her and although she was uninjured she was breathing heavily.

"How…?" Viper started to say before she was blasted backward by a blast of fire.

Nao was seething with rage her hair whipped around her as she slowly stepped closer to Natsuki and a singed Viper. They were taken aback by the the intense heat and licks of flames that threatened to set them and the forest on fire if she wasn't careful.

"You want Kagutsuchi?!" Nao seethed angrily, feeding her anger into the fire swirling around her, "Here! Take it!" She shouted sending streams of fire everywhere.

-0-0-

"What is that?" Riku wondered staring off over the cliff edge where she swore she saw something flicker out there in the trees.

Risa and Daisuke looked out into the distance trying to see what she was. They didn't see anything by trees and birds.

"What's what?" Risa asked her twin.

"I thought I saw something out there…" She told them even though she was unsure herself. They continued to look to see if anything would appear but when nothing appeared they continued walking.

_'Daisuke,'_ Dark whispered in Daisuke's mind, _'Riku is right about something being out there.'_

_'Huh?'_

_'I sense Nao's energy out there,'_ Dark explained tensely to him, _'It's faint almost as if something's blocking it but it's out there along with something else_.'

Daisuke grew concerned for Nao, _'Is she in trouble?'_

_'I can't be certain but something might be up if there's something blocking me from sensing her like before.'_

Risa stopped walking when she noticed that Daisuke wasn't following them anymore, "Niwa? Is something the matter?"

Daisuke looked up startled out of his conversation with Dark, "O-Oh! It's nothing!"

Riku stopped as well, "Do you need to take a break? We have been walking for a while."

Daisuke thought about it for a moment. If they took a break then he might be able to slip away. He feigned being tired so that they could all take a break. When they came to a bench like boulder near a large waterfall Risa and Riku sat down to rest their legs while Daisuke made an excuse that he had to go else where. He didn't explain where so Riku and Risa left it to imagination as they watched him disappear.

-0-0-

Duran, Orochi, and Tajima fell to the ground in defeat along with Natsuki, Viper, and Akito at the power of Nao's fire power.

"Is that all?" Nao panted, looking at their fallen forms, "After all that talk about defeating me you all couldn't even touch me! Get up!" She spat at them, stomping her foot in emphasis, "Fight me!"

Weakly lifted himself up slightly Akito glared at Viper and Natsuki, "Way to piss her off. Now she's out of control."

Natsuki glared tiredly back, "You didn't do much to help either."

Akito smirked, "Not allies remember?"

Viper slowly sat up, leaning on her Orochi for support, "I had no idea she would retaliate this much and she doesn't even have her weakness around her to fuel that anger."

Akito got to his feet, holding his arm in pain, "I think we would be better off if he stayed out of this."

Tajima recovered enough to rise to his feet as well, "So long as he stays out of this barrier he should be fine."

As soon as the words left his mouth the giant barrier around them began to flicker as if showing signs of disappearing soon. Viper cursed to herself knowing that meant her energy was draining fast.

"What's happening to the barrier?" Natsuki asked getting to her feet with Duran.

Viper frowned, "Orochi and I can't keep the barrier up forever with Kagutsuchi's power hammering away at it. She's stronger than I anticipated." She bit her thumb nail in anger, "If I knew her weakness this would've been in the bag."

Natsuki's eyes narrowed as the flames around Nao grew stronger and faster. She was surprised that Nao was waiting for them to recover, "It's because of her weakness that she's gain this power…just like the rest of us she refuses to lose someone precious to her."

Viper frowned, "I don't know about everyone else but I have nothing to lose, that's why I can take Kagutsuchi for myself!" She materialized a spiked whip into her hands, "Orochi!" She yelled cracking her whip once forcing her beast to rise against Nao.

Nao didn't even flinch at the beast, "I'll take down every single one of you!" She sent whips of fire at Orochi, slashing at him across his body. Hearing its cries of pain Viper used her own whip to strike at Nao only for it to be slapped away by her barrier.

"That barrier of yours is starting to get on my nerves!" Viper growled, relentlessly assaulting Nao's barrier with her whip.

"Duran!" Natsuki shouted whipping out her pistol and together they assisted in shooting at Nao thinking that if they fire at her barrier enough it will break.

Tajima stood at Akito's side with a troubled expression, "Akito…If this keeps up…"

Akito frowned with his eyes closed, "From the beginning we had no choice…we have to fight everyone here…" He opened his eyes to see that the relentless attacks were only making Nao angrier, "…this could possibly get any worse…"

"Nao!" Daisuke shouted from beyond the barrier, cutting into Nao's concentration.

"Daisuke?" She asked softly out loud, not sure if she heard his voice or not.

Viper didn't miss how Nao's face softened when the one called Daisuke appeared outside the barrier. "Ah…" She smirked deviously, "…there's the weakness…" She could see the outline of the figure against the barrier. The moment she released her own barrier she ordered Orochi to use his tail to attack that spot. "Orochi!"

"Nooo!" Nao screamed when she caught onto her plan, "Daisuke!" She screamed at the top of her lungs with tears in her eyes.

-0-

Daisuke didn't know what nearly happened. One moment he was standing outside the invisible barrier and the next he was up several feet in the air, sitting behind Akito on an armored Pegasus, "Huh? A-Akito?"

"You fool!" Akito rounded on him, "What are you doing here?! Can't you see that it's dangerous?! That kind of recklessness could've gotten you and Nao killed!"

"What?!" Daisuke shouted not understanding what was happening. It was all too fast for him but when it took the moment to actually look at charred and broken forest he then understood what was going on, "Oh no! I've got to help Nao!" He was prepared to jump off until Akito grabbed his arm to keep him in place.

"You'll do more harm than good if you interfere! If you jump in there now you might get hurt or killed and Nao can't risk that!"

"But Nao is out numbered!" Daisuke argued, "She can't win against the two of them!"

Akito looked down below them to watch the on going battle, "For your and our sakes she's going to have to win…"

"What?" Daisuke asked softly.

"Let's put it this way; whether she wins or loses our lives are at stake."

-0-

Nao thought for sure that Daisuke was gone. He had disappeared before her eyes and it was all Viper's fault…Viper's fault that Daisuke was gone.

"Got ya!" Viper cackled victoriously when she struck through Nao's barrier, piercing her in the waist, followed by Natsuki's and Duran's bullets Nao was blown backwards on her her unwounded side.

Even if she had landed on her wounded side the pain wouldn't have registered to her brain, she had already felt numb when she saw that Daisuke wasn't there anymore. She knew she heard him and just as the barrier disappeared she swore she saw his spikey red hair before the tail struck him.

"The power of Kagutsuchi is mine!" Viper raised her whip intending to deal one final blow until it literally blew up in her face.

Natsuki jumped onto Duran to avoid the wild flames the burst from Nao's body. Even from way up Akito and Tajima had to fly higher to avoid the monstrous flames that engulfed Viper and Orochi.

"Nao!" Daisuke shouted, terrified that Nao was trapped in those flames, "I've got to do something!" He was prepared to jump again until Akito held him back.

"Do you have a death wish or something?! You jump in there you will die just like they did!" He looked down at the flames, nearly sweating from the intense heat, "It's too late for them. The moment Viper tried to attack you she sealed her fate."

Daisuke's eyes widen, "You mean…"

Akito nodded gravely. It would be foolish to try to fight Nao when she's in an unstable state like this but because she's like that now who knows how much damage she will cause. She won't stop on her own and he's sure that Natsuki retreated to fight another day…that means…

"Master Akito…" Tajima said softly almost reading Akito's mind, "I'm am willing if you are…it must've not been our fate to have Kagutsuchi's power…"

Akito bit his lip. This was the absolute last thing he wanted to happen, "I didn't want it to go this far…Tajima…I'm sorry….and thank you…"

Tajima nodded his head, understanding the feeling Akito was trying to portray, "To you as well Akito…I enjoyed the time we had together…"

"Why…" Daisuke began to ask wondering if he should say it or not, "Why does it sound like…" They were saying good-bye…

Akito grabbed Daisuke by the back of his shirt, "Sorry about this Daisuke." Before Daisuke could even ask, Tajima flew lower to a safer distance away, when they were close to the ground Akito threw Daisuke off to the ground. Akito unsheathed his sword and braced himself against the smoldering heat as he and Tajima flew through the flames.

Nao sensed another enemy approaching her and her instincts kicks in. Clenching her bloodied fist she shot a long powerful stream of fire at the oncoming enemy only to register too late in her mind that she just attacked Akito and Tajima. _No! _She wanted to recall the flames or cancel the attack somehow…but it was already too late…..her attack pierced all the way through both boys.

Nao's flames died down instantly as all her angry emotions drained out of her completely. Her legs nearly gave out under her when Akito and Tajima crashed to the ground unmoving. "No!" She cried sluggishly running over to them.

Both boys groaned in pain Tajima's being more painful than Akito's since he took the brunt of the attack. "Tajima! Akito!" Tears were streaming down her face, "I'm so sorry! I don't- I don't-" She choked. "I didn't mean…"

"Miss Nao," Tajima choked on his blood, "Something…like this c-couldn't be…avoided…it…had to be d-done…"

Nao shook her head, in strong denial.

Akito groaned in pain, "He's right Nao…we would've perished….e-eventually if not by you…then by someone else…"

"I-I didn't want to fight…" Nao told them, "I didn't…I was so…"

"You did what was right…" Tajima insisted weakly he could already feel his powers leaving him, "I'm sorry it…had to come to this Miss Nao…I wish things were…different…for us…" He closed his eyes as his powers drained completely and before their eyes he evaporated into purple particles.

Nao tried to grasp at the particles hoping to feel him one last time even though it was no use, "Tajima!"

Akito, too, felt his time coming, "Nao…" He called weakly for her attention, "…if anything…please fulfill the proper destiny…for us…win this battle!" He begged strongly, "So that this can never…happen…again…" His strength left and death finally claimed him.

"Akito…" Nao let out a heart wrenching sob that shook her entire body. _'This is all my fault…! I killed them…all of them…I don't deserve-'_

"Nao!" Daisuke called worriedly, rushing to her side, being mindful of her injuries, "Nao…"

She only shook her head and buried her face in his chest, "Daisuke…!" She cried loudly, mourning and in relief.

Daisuke held her close and allowed her to cry her heart out, holding back his own tears. It was awful what had just happened. He hated he couldn't do anything to help her. If he had interfered he might've been able to prevent their deaths…if he could've reached out to Nao and calmed her down…Akito and Tajima might still have been alive.

Natsuki decided that now would've been a proper time to reveal herself to them. Nao didn't have to strength to defend herself so Daisuke held her protectively.

"I'm not going to attack this time." Natsuki told them, "I want to let Nao know something." Nao turned her head to show she was listening. "I know that you feel that after this you don't ever want to fight again, but you're going to have to if you want to keep the person most precious to you safe." Nao tensed. "If you lose your Mythical or if you die Daisuke will die as well."

Both their hearts stopped at her statement, "What?!"

"You killed Tajima and Orochi so you can't use their powers or claim them as your own, but if you had killed the tamer you would've been able to keep the Mythical."

"Wait," Nao interrupted, "Why does Daisuke have to die if I lose?!"

Natsuki closed her eyes in thought, "I'm not sure other than to motivate others to fight harder. Sure it would be smarter to band together and not fight at all but unfortunately it doesn't work that way. Whatever's coming we need all the Mythicals we can get to stop it and according to Kuro only one person can stop this entity." She turned around to mount onto Duran, "I'll withdraw for now, but think about what I said."

Duran let out a loud howl before dashing away, leaving Daisuke to comfort a distress Nao. This was all too much for them. Daisuke had his own curse and now he was burdened with the possibility of dying at any moment when Nao fights.

Nao was thinking the same thing. Even though she doesn't want to she had no choice but to fight for the sake of everyone, especially Daisuke.

Daisuke felt Nao's blood soaking through her shirt and became alarmed, "Nao! You're bleeding!"

Nao dizzily tried to pressure the wound, wincing she tried to lean away to avoid getting blood on him, "I'm starting to feel the pain now…" Her vision began to blur in and out of focus, "I-I think…"

Daisuke began to panic even more when Nao passed out in his arms, "Nao! Nao! No!" He cried, shaking her lightly to rouse her. She couldn't die too! "Dark, help what do I do?!"

Dark immediately took Daisuke's place and held Nao in his arms, "Getting her to the nurse is a start!" He summoned With and flew off towards the resort as fast as he could.


	11. Seven Day and Six Nights Pt 3 (final day

**I can apologize all I want but it's not going to make it any better. Plus when you think about it when the story is complete and you read the chapters from start to finish - you don't really see the update gap. ^ . ^' Yeah...you all want to hurt me for the severely late updating, but honestly you all thought I would never update - I may take months but the story will eventually get finished!**

Kanashii hodo hikari dashita Shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare

Tsumetai taiyou ni terasare teta Kainara sareta jiyuu ga _atta_

Kagamini utsuuta kiseki no naru Masuku o hazushi hajimeta my soul...

Kuzure te yuku abe no mukou wa Zetsubou mo Kibou mo onaji kou suru

Mita sare mai kokoro aru nara Tobitateru shuumatsu no PURORUGOUE

Yaiba no ho na kaze fuku sekai mamoru Beki mono wa nan nano ka?

Hitotsu hitotsu itami wo shiru tabi Nontou jibun da to chikazuku

Kie yuku fake light umare yuku true light Kono te ni...

Shiroku somaru yami tsuki nukete Atarashii jidai o kizami tsuzukero

Toki wa nashita kokoro no mama ni Hateshi naku, tsuzuki teku Byakuya o tobe

- Dnangel ~True Light~

* * *

Seven days and Six nights Part 3 (Final day)

Daisuke sat anxiously outside of the infirmary waiting for any kind of news about his friend. He sat slouched over with his hands in prayer position, elbows on his knees, head resting on his knuckles. He couldn't get the memories of what he saw hours earlier out of his head. The giant magical creatures, the fighting, the death, the blood pouring out of Nao's wounds, it had all been real. Too real for him.

'She'll be alright Daisuke…' Dark tried to comfort him through their link, 'Nao's stubborn and strong. There's no way she would let this beat her.'

"But, Dark, she was bleeding so much…" Daisuke quivered, looking at the blood that stained his shirt, "I don't think she could've…"

"Niwa?" A soft voice that usually set his heart racing called his name. He looked up and saw the Harada twins staring worriedly at him. "Are you alright?" Risa asked.

Daisuke looked down hesitantly, unsure of what to tell them. He had forgotten that he ran off on them, how was he to explain everything.

Riku noticed the blood on Daisuke's shirt and panic dawned on her face, "Niwa! Is that blood? What happened?"

"O-oh." Daisuke stuttered unsurely tugging at his blood stained shirt, "T-this isn't my blood." He vaguely explained, earning confused looks from the twins.

'Just tell them it's Nao's.' Dark whispered to Daisuke, 'Tell them that she hurt herself hiking.'

"It's Nao's." Daisuke said hurriedly, gaining a gasp from the twins, "She hurt herself while she was hiking."

"What about Tajima and Akito?" Risa asked, "Were they hurt too?"

Daisuke wasn't sure how to explain that one either. If he couldn't tell them what really happened to Tajima and Akito…what was he going to tell the teachers when they find out that two students are missing? "W-well…they're…"

Just at that moment the nurse came out of the infirmary, taking off her gloves and glasses, "Mr. Niwa?" She said walking over towards Daisuke.

Daisuke stood upright and rigid, bracing himself for any bad news. "H-how is she?"

The nurse smiled softly at him and patted his shoulder, "She's a very lucky girl to have a good friend like you." She said gently, "You got her here just in time. If she bled any more or her wounds were more sever I would've had to call a helicopter to take her to a nearby hospital."

Daisuke's shoulders sagged with relief, "So she's alright?"

The nurse nodded, "Yes, I stitched up her wound and gave her pain medicine. By tomorrow she should be fine, but she shouldn't strain herself."

Daisuke bowed at his waist to her, "Thank you very much for everything!"

The nurse smiled at Daisuke, "You don't have to thank me." She turned to the twins, "Now what can I help you two with?"

"Risa wasn't feeling well." Riku said for her sister, "She said she was feeling sick and we were wondering if you had any medicine?"

The nurse nodded, "Yes, follow me." She led the twins to a different room leaving Daisuke to calm his jittery nerves.

'See I told you she would be fine.' Dark gloated, 'It was thanks to me getting her here so fast that she's alright. Shouldn't I get a 'thank you'?'

Daisuke allowed him to brag only this one time since he flew Nao here so fast, "Thank you, Dark."

Dark naturally basked in the glory, "Of course. It's a pain to have to save you two all the time but it's worth it. Now how about we go visit your girlfriend?' He teased.

Daisuke flustered as he teetered towards the infirmary, "S-she's not my girlfriend!"

Dark laughed loudly, 'Not yet anyway!'

* * *

Daisuke sat beside Nao's bedside lightly stroking her hand. It has been two days since she was last awake and he had a lot of time to think about what had happen in regard of his feelings about what transpired that day. If it's true about Nao's feeling for him, then if Nao died, lost a fight, or lost her Mythical, then he would surely die as well. Well, he surely didn't want to die, but he could never leave Nao to suffer like that alone especially when he felt something towards her as well. Nao has been there through it all with him when he was teased, picked on, ignored, and hurting she had been there with him. How could he just throw her away because of the possibility that he might die because of her? Surely if the roles were reversed, she would remain by his side.

_'I think you're putting way to much thought into this.'_ Dark commented.

"Dark?"

_'You finally get a chance to relax and you're still worried over nothing.'_ Dark said lazily, _'I wiped the memories of Akito and Tajima from everyone's minds, Nao is making good recovery, you have two days left of vacation, and yet you're sitting here all gloom and doom.'_ Dark said ticking off the good points on his fingers.

"I just can't get over the fact how badly Nao got hurt…" Daisuke stated gazing softly as Nao's sleeping face, "I was a bit scared…I never seen Nao so hurt…" He whispered.

_'Well, she's fine now. You can stop worrying; it won't do you any good. I'm sure Risa wouldn't like that you're giving Nao all your attention.'_ Dark teased.

But Daisuke's expression remained neutral. It wasn't long ago that Daisuke had forgotten his feeling for Risa Harada. He's not sure when they had stop, probably gradually, but his attention had be completely focused on Nao. Although he felt bad about it, having been pinning over her for so long, but he couldn't help it.

"Get well soon…" Daisuke whispered to her as he touched her hand on last time for leaving for the evening.

* * *

A few hours later Nao woke up feeling a bit better than she had been before with a bit of pain in her chest. She got the ok from the nurse that she was free to leave at any time. While she was slowly getting dressed to leave she had time to think to herself. Even while she was asleep she had nightmares…different scenarios of Daisuke dying because of her.

Nao gripped her shirt above her heart, _'I can't let that happen to him…not to Daisuke. I won't let Daisuke die because of me.'_ Tears swelled up in her eyes, '_He can't be near me…_'

There was a knock on the door before the nurse let herself in. She smiled at Nao as she closed the door behind her, "Good evening, Nao, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing alright." Nao said through a weak smile, "Just a little chest pain."

The nurse smile with apology, "Yes, well, you were hurt pretty bad there." She slipped her hand into her lab coat pocket and pulled a small orange bottle with white pills and handed them to her, "These should help with the pain. Take one after a meal in the morning and night."

Nao took the bottle from her, "I will thank you."

The nurse smiled gently, "You take care now, alright? I don't want to see that cute red haired boy coming here in a panic again." She giggled as she remembered the panicked red head.

Nao nodded slowly, "I will…" She bowed once and walked stiffly out the room. Nao cursed herself as the small jolts of pain she got the more she walked.

_'I won't let Daisuke worry about me anymore. I've got to tell him face to face that he has to stay away from me…'_

Another knock came to the door and Nao was surprised to see Risa poking through the door, but Riku and Saehara and Hio visited her a few times earlier with food and clothes so it was a little weird for Risa to visit since they never really liked each other.

"Risa?"

Risa gave an uneasy giggle and awkwardly waved through the crack of the door, "Hello, Nao. How are you feeling?"

Nao picked up the tone in her voice, the very same tone that Risa uses on others to get them to do something she wants, "What ever it is the answer is no." Nao stated firmly.

"Aw," She whined childishly as she opened the door a little more, "But I want to know what happened between you and Niwa."

Nao quirked an eyebrow at her, "What makes you think something happened between us?"

Risa smiled, "Miss Hio is into fortune telling like me and she made a prediction that something magical happened or will happen between you and Niwa."

Nao flushed with embarrassment and annoyance. If it wasn't for all the supernatural things going on in their lives Nao would love for something as magical as love to happen between her and Daisuke, but she didn't want Nao or Hio nosing around in their business. "Why listen to that hair-brained girl? What does she know anyway? If anything happened between me and Daisuke he would rather it be you." Nao snapped with jealously. She would proudly admit to herself that she was jealous of Risa because of Daisuke's affections towards the younger twin.

Risa had a blank look on her face for once, "With me…?"

Nao turned her glare to the ground, "Daisuke has been in love with you forever…I'm only his best friend…he would never like me like he likes you."

Risa sighed tiredly and placed a hand on her forehead, "Aw, but I don't want Niwa to like me like that! I want Mister Dark. Why me?"

"Daisuke's not that different from Dark." Nao said even though she knew there was a huge difference between Dark and Daisuke. "For all you know when Daisuke get's older he might be better than Dark."

She sighed as if she truly was in a dilemma, "Now I got a headache." She whined and left the room, leaving Nao more annoyed than she had been been heartbroken.

* * *

Later that night on the night of the meteor shower…

Daisuke sat in the vacant lobby of the hotel sorting his thoughts on how to confess his new feelings for Nao and how would they progress from there. They had been friends for so long, would it feel different or the same if they start dating? Should he act differently or the same around her if they start dating? Should he buy her gifts more?

Suddenly Hio popped up in his face, making him yelp in surprise, but it was more of her new outfit that threw him off. She was dressed as a strange fortuneteller, with a crystal ball and everything!

"No time to be depressed!" She giggled, shaking the crystal ball left and right before pulling out a stick that read 'Good luck', "Your fortune is super good luck! The highest happy!"

Daisuke smiled at her antics, "What country is that fortuneteller outfit from?"

Hio handed him the stick with a smile, "That stuff no matter! If you're troubled, tell me! Daisuke looks best with smile! Right?"

Daisuke thought on it for a second. As a matter of fact, Nao liked him just fine as he was, clumsiness and all. He shouldn't change at all! "Thanks! That might be true!" He was more confident to talk to Nao about his feelings now, "I'll try that!"

Hio gave Daisuke a thumb up, "Okay!" but when she extended her arm and her shawl slipped down her arm, Daisuke noticed a cut on her upper arm.

"Huh?" Daisuke stared at the shallow cut, "You hurt your arm?"

Hio covered it with her hand, "Oh, it's nothing."

Daisuke went through his pocket, "That's no good even if it's a small wound." He pulled out six colorful band-aids with words on them. "Let's see…" He picked the green on and handed it to her, "Here!"

Hio graciously took the band-aid, "Thank you!"

Daisuke waved goodbye before running off with confidence. _'That's right! I should be myself, be natural! I'll invite her to watch the stars with me.'_

* * *

Once she was recovered enough Nao had joined her female friends and the rest of the classes downstairs by the hotel pool to wait for the meteor shower with Riku's help. They sat at the table having dessert before the class went to the observation deck to get a perfect view. In the midst of their chatting one asked where Risa had gone. Riku told them that she has been spacing out in their room ever since she visited Nao in the infirmary.

* * *

Risa was sitting on her bed in her pink dress in thought before she fell over on her side. _'When he grows up he'll be like Mister Dark, huh…'_ Risa thought to herself before rolling on her back to stare at the ceiling. Nao's words rung clearly through her mind…if what she and everyone else said is true about Daisuke's feelings for her…and Mister Dark doesn't really have the time to spend with Risa…should she use Daisuke's feelings to fill the lonely hole in her heart? _'Should I seriously think about it?'_

* * *

Nao excused herself from the others to go back to her room to grab a video camera to capture the event on film. Things like this happen once in someone's life time and she didn't want to miss it just because she was injured.

"Fortune please!" Hio yelled, pooping up out of the blue again, successfully scaring 12 years off Nao's life.

"Will you stop doing that?!" Nao gritted through her teeth, her hand over her rapid beating heart, "You're going to give the wrong person a heart attack!"

"Let me tell your fortune now!" Hio insisted with a smile, holding out a purple stack of tarot card, "Please! If you get it good, you'll sit down in surprise!"

No resisted the urge to rip those cards. Ever since Risa used those cards to lead her to Dark at Neptune's cave, she forever hated tarot cards. "I don't believe in fortunetelling."

Hio ignored her, "Something special is going to happen if you get alone with somebody who has the same initials on the card! Happy lucky, no mistakes!"

Nao began to wonder when this trip turned into a love match making trip. "Still no."

Hio spread the cards out like a fan and held them out, "Don't say that! Just pick two!"

Knowing that Hio wasn't going to let it go, Nao picked two cards on the right. Hio plucked the two cards out of her hand and flipped them over for Nao to see, "Oh! D and N!" only one boy in their class had the initials D and N, "Daisuke Niwa!"

Nao frowned. It truly is as if fate was trying to ruin her. Destiny wants them together and yet she can't bring herself because she might accidently kill him…

"Good luck!" Hio sang before springing away to find her next victim.

Nao slumped in depression, "Yeah…"

* * *

Daisuke stood in the lobby with the other students who were preparing to leave with the others to go stargazing. A few had left already to secure a good spot, leaving others to linger in the hall. Daisuke was one of those who chose to linger, wondering where Nao could be.

"Daisuke!" He turned around to see two girls he often see with Risa and Rike, running towards him with a small first aid kit, "We need a favor!" They said when they approached him, "Risa is sick in her room and we can't find Riku or Nao. Can you take this to her?" The blonde one shoved the kit in his hands, "Her room is 203."

The dark haired one smiled, "Don't worry. All the teachers are outside!" They both turned to run down the opposite hall, ignoring Daisuke's shouts of protest that he couldn't go to the girls side of the hotel.

* * *

Nao limped towards Risa and Riku's room with a small white bag in her hand given to her by Riku. She had asked her to give Risa some medicine so she could watch the meteor shower with them while she went to find a good spot. _'I didn't think her headache would be that bad…'_

* * *

In her room Risa was lounging in a chair facing the window with a sad look on her face, 'If the princess is bored or in trouble the prince will come…'

A soft knock comes to her door and she turns her head lightly to it, "Riku?" She asked as she slowly stood up and walked across the room and opened the door to see Daisuke standing on the other side holding a first-aid kit, "Niwa?"

Daisuke held the kit for her to take, "Um, here."

Risa took the kit from him, "You bought this here just for me?"

"Miss. Fukuda asked me to." He explained as he turned slightly to leave and find Nao, "Well, take care!"

Leave? "Wait!" Risa stopped him robotically, making him halt, "Come in…for a little while."

Daisuke flushed at the request but declined her. It was a terrible idea, but Risa was having none of that. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the room and closed the door behind them. Daisuke stumbled into the room and was held still by her hand, "Hold still…" She said just as the room bell rang.

On the other side of the door Nao stood wondering why it was taking her so long to answer the door. 'Is she sleeping?' She pulled out the room key Riku gave her and swiped it through the lock. Pushing it open she scoped out the room and found Risa not in the room, "Did she feel better and left?" She walked over to past the closet where Risa and Daisuke were hiding and placed the white medicine bag in front of the tv. She walked past the closet again and walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Daisuke and Risa mistaked it for the other door and tried to carefully come out of the cramped closet however on his way out behind Risa, Disuke tripped and fell Risa and they both collapsed on the bed in a very intimate way.

When Nao walked out of the bathroom after hearing the noise she froze at the sight of Daisuke on top of Risa that way. "W-what the hell?"

Daisuke looked up in shock, he was flushed with shame, embarrassment, "N-nao…" He looked back and forth between Risa who was lying there doing nothing and Nao who looked like she was ready to cry, "T-this is…a misunderstanding!"

Nao's eyes flashed with anger and betrayal, "There is no misunderstanding! I can't believe you, Daisuke Niwa!" She shouted as she ran out the room unable to bear the sight of them any longer.

Daisuke climbed off Risa and ran after her. "Nao! Nao please!"

* * *

Despite the extreme pain in her wounds, Nao ran as far across the beach as she could away from everyone. She faintly heard Daisuke calling after her but she refused to stop. He's the last person she wanted to see and hear from. She had to get away from him for his safety and her own. Perhaps it was better if it ended this way; he has Risa like he always wanted and she could spare him death if she would ever lose a battle.

"Nao! Wait!" Daisuke yelled desperately as he ran after her across the beach, "You misunderstand!" Daisuke pumped his legs harder and faster. He was not going to stop until he caught up with her and explained everything to her. He wouldn't care if he lost all breath in his body trying to chase her down, he would continue on. "Nao!"

Nao's breathing became haggard as her wounds caused her to reach her running limit. Even though she didn't want to stop, her legs gave her under her and her vision swam and flashed.

"Nao!" Daisuke cried out when she fell on the soaked sand. He was at her side and reached to touch her arm, "Are you alright?" He asked worried that she might've aggravated her wounds.

"Don't touch me!" Nao snapped, slapping his hand away, "Go away, Daisuke!"

Seeing that she needed some space he backed up a bit, "Nao…please, let me explain…it was an accident and it just happened to be in that position. I was clumsy – I tripped! So…basically…" He had so many things to say but he didn't know how to put into words.

Nao cradled her arms around her torso, "Why…why bother telling me? I don't care…you've liked Risa for so long…why bother explaining things to me? I don't care…" She whispered in defeat, "I don't care anymore…I want nothing…to do with…anything…"

She couldn't fool him. Daisuke knew her long enough to know when is lying. He wasn't stupid, no matter how often Dark tried to point it out to him. If he thought about the risk of being in a possible relationship with Nao then she thought about it too and is trying to push him away. How strange that Nao is usually a courageous girl who wouldn't back down and stand strong through everything is sitting before him now in given-up state. He didn't like to see her this way. He wanted her to smile again and be happy like she used to be…

"Nao…the one I like isn't Miss Harada…" Daisuke spoke softly with conviction, "I know that I used to be obsessed with her…but lately you're the only one who has been on my mind and heart…I like you…Nao…" He confessed, praying that she would listen and understand, "I also know that you're afraid of what might happen, but I'm willing to try for you. I'm not afraid to die for you."

Nao's eyes widen with fear and relief. She almost let herself believe him, but Daisuke never lies; he's terrible at them. "You...can't be serious…" She dared to look up at him and searched his eyes for any deceit.

"I'm serious." Daisuke said without hesitation, "You've always been there for me…with me…through everything. You allow me to be myself…and we share things in common and even if we didn't it was fine. I love talking to you about everything and anything…everything between us comes so naturally that I find myself at peace."

"You can't mean that." Nao said with tears in her eyes, "Daisuke…you could die because of me…if you let me go…"

Daisuke kneeled in the sand before her and stared her in her eyes, "I never want to let you go, Nao. If I die because of you then I welcome that death. I'm not going to turn my back on you. I want to see all of this through with you." He gingerly took her hands into his, "Please, Nao?"

Nao sniffled a bit before letting out a watery smile, "Daisuke…" Without much warning she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight, much to his relief. He hugged her back with vigor, "Nao…"

'_So you've finally stolen your Sacred Maiden…' Dark mused from Daisuke's mind, 'I'm proud of you Daisuke, you finally figured out your feelings.'_

'Dark?'

_'I won't ruin it for you…'_ Dark assured him, allowing Daisuke to finally have some peace at heart, '_Later!'_

After a moment they pulled away and sat back to stare at the stars, allowing themselves to enjoy each others company in private with the star heavens above watching over them. It seemed to be the first time they ever felt relaxed in a long time. Daisuke boldly slipped his hand on top of hers, slowly drawing her attention to his face. They sat closely to each other, nearly shoulder to shoulder. Both silently wondered if they should share a small kiss to celebrate their new relationship. Just as their faces drew closer until they were centimeters apart, the meteor shower began, but they could see the meteor shower in each others eyes and refused to look away from each other. Boldly, Nao leaned in first and pressed her lips against his. A beat later Daisuke pressed back ad tightened his hold on her hand.

* * *

From behind them Hio watched with tortured eyes to what was unfolding before her. It was all going as planned…


	12. The Second Hand of Time

**thank you to everyone who have the patients of a saint! It may take months but the story will eventually get finished!**

Kanashii hodo hikari dashita Shiroi yumi kirisaku tsubasa ni are

Tsumetai taiyou ni terasare teta Kainara sareta jiyuu ga _atta_

Kagamini utsuuta kiseki no naru Masuku o hazushi hajimeta my soul...

Kuzure te yuku abe no mukou wa Zetsubou mo Kibou mo onaji kou suru

Mita sare mai kokoro aru nara Tobitateru shuumatsu no PURORUGOUE

Yaiba no ho na kaze fuku sekai mamoru Beki mono wa nan nano ka?

Hitotsu hitotsu itami wo shiru tabi Nontou jibun da to chikazuku

Kie yuku fake light umare yuku true light Kono te ni...

Shiroku somaru yami tsuki nukete Atarashii jidai o kizami tsuzukero

Toki wa nashita kokoro no mama ni Hateshi naku, tsuzuki teku Byakuya o tobe

- Dnangel ~True Light~

* * *

Once Daisuke and Nao returned to their homes after such a horrifying yet insightful trip with their classmates, they mutually agreed to put the pains they experienced on the trip in the back of their minds but always remember what they had learned. Nao would never really forget about Akito and Tajima. She might've not known them long or very well, but she still knew them and she would never forget the sacrifice they made.

Looking down at the golden rings next to her lap, she almost glowered at them, _'It's only for Daisuke and this stupid destiny crap that I've haven't thrown you away yet.'_

Speaking of Daisuke… She looked up from her spot in from the water fountain to watch her favorite redhead once again sketching the landscape in front of him. Nao sighed longingly as she watched him. It has only been a few days since their confession and their relationship was strong, strangely. She thought it could be because they've already known each other for such a long time that going from best friends to a couple was barely noticeable and it was an easy transition. Plus when they went public to their friends, all but Risa (naturally) took the news very well.

After tucking the golden rings back into her satchel Nao stood up to stand at Daisuke's side to see how far he got in his sketch. "Wow, it's looking great Daisuke!" Her eyes traced along the lines and shapes and shadings of his picture.

Daisuke smiled with pride, "Thank you. I was worried that I wasn't going to get it done today, but I made great progress today." He took his eyes off his work to look at her with a knowing smile, "What about you? Did you finish your piece for the cultural festival?"

Nao jumped a bit and gave an awkward nervous smile, "M-my piece? Y-eah… I finished it…" She looked to the side to avoid his cute gaze. Internally she was cursing herself because she had barely started on it.

"Can I see it?" Daisuke asked curiously.

Nao jumped even more and clutched her satchel to her side, "N-no!"

"C'mon," Daisuke teased, stepping closer to her, "Please?"

Nao blushed furiously and shook her head, "No way. You can't see it yet."

"Nao…"

Nao turned her back on him and held her satchel to her chest, "No way in hell, Dai."

Her heart sputtered in her chest when she felt Daisuke's gentle hands on her shoulders and felt his warm minty breath near her right ear, "Please Nao…" He whispered softly into her ear, "It would really mean a lot to me…" He pecked her warm cheek.

Nao nearly jumped at the gentle touch. Subconsciously she opened her satchel and pulled out a single music sheet. When Daisuke took the sheet and released her from his hold, Nao berated herself for falling for his innocent ways of persuasion, 'He must be taking lessons from Dark.'

Daisuke read over the music sheet and thought that it was very good…for the most part… "Uh… Nao…where's the rest of it?" He asked, turning the sheet over to show her that she only did two lines.

Nao twiddled her fingers together in embarrassment, "I… may have…not finished it?"

Daisuke gave her a lopsided grin, "I thought you wanted to submit this to the art festival."

"I do, but I just can't seem to find tune…" Nao said with frustration, upset that something was blocking her from finding the right melody to push her through her song. "I know it in my head…I just have to put it through my heart and hand."

Daisuke gave her her piece back before going back to his sketch, "I'm sure you'll create a beautiful piece in time for the festival." As he put his charcoal he saw his sketch transform into a snowy landscape. "Snow?" He blinked once and the snowy scape disappeared. "Huh?"

Nao turned to look at him when he got unnaturally quite. "Dai?"

"Oh, it's nothing." He said, looking at his picture, wondering if it was his imagination.

Nao stretched her arms in the air, "Well, then, I'll have to catch you later." She collected her things, "I have practice to go to."

Daisuke packed his things as well, "Sure. I'll call you later, okay?"

Nao smiled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek, "Okay. Bye Dai."

* * *

When Daisuke announced his presence to his family he was immediately confronted by his dad holding the Rutile of Grief and scanning his body with it. Ignoring his son's reaction and stared at the ring, wondering why it wasn't glowing like it was before his son came home. Strange things happened to his son all the time so he was sure there had been a connection.

"Daisuke, has anything strange happen to you lately?"

Daisuke looked at the floor in thought unsure how to answer since strange became the new normal in his life, "Not that I've notice…"

Towa appeared behind Daisuke's dad with a sly smile, "Would the increase of calls be considered strange…from Nao?" Towa sang.

"Oh?"

Daisuke flustered, "She has questions bout homework!"

"Really?" Towa teased, "You teachers must give you lots of homework for you to discuss cause you're on the phone for almost two hours…every day and night."

Daisuke's blush deepened, "So what?!" He stormed off to his room to escape further teasing.

Towa squealed at Daisuke's flustered face, "You're blushing?! That's so precious!"

When Daisuke was safely in his room he locked the door behind him and placed his art stuff on the desk part of his loft bed before walking over to his closet to grab a blank canvas, an easel, and his paint supplies. Setting up the easel to face the window, he set the canvas up and closed his eyes in thought. "Hmmm…." He searched his mind and heart for inspiration.

"Kyuu?" With hopped off Daisuke's bed to sit by his foot.

"Yes." Daisuke decided when he had his inspiration in mind, "I've decided." He reached for the white paint and began his work.

Daisuke worked well through the evening and into the night creating his piece stepping back and pausing every now and again to look at the whole picture before starting again by adding more blue or white.

Through his eye, Dark saw the painting, "Snow?" Dark asked, wondering why Daisuke would paint a winter scene when it's still warm outside.

"Wow, are you a critic." Daisuke commented, surprised to hear Dark about his painting, "You're usually never interested in my paintings. This particular scenery has been stuck in my head for a while now…I don't know why…"

"Daisuke…do you see my memories?" Dark asked, having a hunch about why Daisuke might've painted this from memory.

"Your memories?" Daisuke asked before looking up in thought, "I never thought that it was possible."

Dark imagined a brown haired women with a parasol in the painting, "…must be a coincidence…"

* * *

"A snow painting…" Nao mused as she walked besides Daisuke carrying a net of soccer balls.

Daisuke nodded while carrying two long metal poles on each shoulder with ease, not tripping for once, "Yeah…do you think it's strange to paint snow when it's still warm out?"

Nao smiled, "No way. You should paint what you want." She giggled to herself, "Who knows, if the judges are hot they can look at your painting and cool down!"

Daisuke chuckled at her bad joke, "I'll show you the painting when I'm done, okay?"

"Sure!"

From behind them Risa was walking quietly, since her sister was helping Saehara she tagged along with them only feeling left out from Daisuke's attention. "Niwa?" Risa called softly but Daisuke heard her anyway, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but could you help me carry the mat?"

"Sure." Disuke placed the poles by Nao's feet and walked back towards Risa who stepped in to help but Daisuke stopped her, "Oh, don't worry, I'll get it." He said before calling to a blond classmate behind her, "Hey, Miamoto!"

"Yeah?"

"Will you lend me a hand?" He asked running over to towards the mat on the other side of the field with Miamoto in tow.

Risa stepped closer to Nao, not taking her eyes of Daisuke, "Hey…is it just me or does Daisuke seem different somehow?"

"Different?" Nao asked.

"I noticed that Niwa has been a little more confident lately." She said, "He's not so clumsy and he's talking to other people more confidently too."

Nao did sort of notice that Daisuke wasn't as socially awkward as he used to be, "I haven't noticed anything." She lied bending down to grab the two poles with ease despite having a net of soccer balls on her back, "Maybe you're imagining things."

Risa frowned in accusation, 'Ever since they started dating they've been acting strange… I bet Riku would know. Nao tells her everything.'

* * *

Later that night Risa found her sister outside on their balcony looking at the stars. She subtly tried to approach the subject of Daisuke and Nao's relationship, but then again she was never good with subtly. Riku wasn't a fool like her sister though, she knew from the start when Risa tried to compare Daisuke and Dark together. Even though Risa says that Daisuke could never be Dark, Riku knew that until Risa can Dark's undivided attention she would use Daisuke's attention even if he is with Nao.

Riku grew worried for Daisuke and Nao and hoped that Risa wouldn't do anything stupid in her quest for love.

"Isn't it funny…when you look at the sky and think that the one you're destined to fall in love with forever is looking at the same sky…you wonder what they're doing right now and wonder if they're thinking of you too as they look at the sky…"

* * *

Nao grimaced at the blackboard, 'Daisuke's not going to like this…'

As if on cue Daisuke came running through the door apologizing for being late. Too bad that had nothing to do with everyone smiling and telling him congratulations. Seeing his clueless friend, Saehara guided Daisuke to the blackboard and showed him the result of the voting. The class is doing a play of Ice and Snow for the cultural festival, girls' choice of course, and Daisuke had been selected for the lead role as Freedert.

Daisuke pointed to the board, "But isn't Freedert…?"

Saehara smiled at his expense, "Yes! Freedert is indeed a women!"

"I knew it!" Daisuke exclaimed, "I don't wanna!"

"Don't go complaining!" Saehara chastise, holding Daisuke's shoulders in case he tried to escape, "You were unanimously chosen to play the heroine!"

"Unanimously?" Daisuke asked scanning the happy faces of his classmates. His eyes landed on Riku and Nao, both holding their hands up in apology. Daisuke slumped his head in defeat. The other boys tried to cheer him up by telling him they were playing female roles as well.

"But why am I the heroine when there are girls?"

"Because we want to stand out at the cultural festival." Saehara explained, "And girls love romance!"

Nao held up one finger, "Plus Yaoi is all the rage."

"Y-yaoi?" Daisuke paled, "W-what do you mean? What's that?"

Saehara slung his arm around Daisuke's shoulder, "It means that your 'boyfriend' 'Elliot' goes to Hiwatari!"

All the girls squealed at the possibility of a love scene between the two boys. Flustered, Daisuke grabbed Saehara and demanded a change. However Saehara was firm, there was no way out of the play.

* * *

"I really am sorry about it Daisuke." Nao apologized as she followed to the art room to see the painting he promised to show her, "Riku and I were obviously out voted."

Daisuke led her to his covered painting, "It's okay…I just have to go along with it…" He touched the drape hanging over his painting and pulled it over to show her his painting, "This is it…" He braced himself for her reaction.

The moment her eyes landed on the painting Nao was immediately entranced by it, "It's so beautiful…" She held her hand out wanting to touch it, almost wishing the landscape were real so she could touch the snow, "I've never seen a painting more beautiful and serene."

Daisuke blushed from the compliment, "Thank you very much…" He felt the urge to explain his painting, "The shadow of clean snow isn't grey but blue…"

Nao smiled, "Blue is supposed to represent sadness but you've made it a warm happy feeling…"

"The night of blue shadows…the newly fallen snow is pure before anyone touches it."

Unable to stand it she turned to Daisuke excitedly, "Is it alright if I keep it at my house until the festival? It's such a waste to leave it in here where no one can look at it."

Daisuke rubbed his neck in embarrassment, "But it's not _that_ good!"

Don't say that!" Nao shook her finger at him in scolding, "You have really good talent! Don't deny it!"

"There you two are." Hiwatari interrupted them from the door way. Nao narrowed her eyes at him, still holding the grudge from the temple incident. "Saehara is looking for you two…everyone wants to practice."

Nao crossed her arms, "Daisuke was just showing me his painting. We'll be there soon."

As soon as they returned to class two girls grabbed Daisuke and brought him over to the other girls for them to put on his make-up and costume. During his struggle against them, the dress was ruffled and the wig was tangled, but everyone had to admit…he made a cute girl…

* * *

Nao hung Daisuke's painting in her room next to her bed. She stepped back to admire it and couldn't help but smile. Maybe when the cultural festival's over Daisuke would let her keep it.

"Not a bad painting." A voice jumped her out of her thoughts, "Could use some color though."

Nao whirled around and glowered, "Kuro…" The dark haired teen was leaning against her wall near her window, "What do you want you annoying little prick? Came to make more trouble?"

Kuro raised his hands in mock defense, "Hey, calm down, is that any way to thank someone for potentially saving your life?"

Nao crossed her arms, "Saving my life? From what? If anything you start trouble to end my life. Remember Viper and her pet snake? Akito and Tamaji?"

Kuro's smirk remained on his face, "Yes, terrible fate for them, but don't you feel stronger? They're life essence gives you fighting strength for the upcoming game."

"A game I don't like. When's it going to end?"

Kuro closed his eyes and hummed in thought, "Hmmm, when I say it does. How about that?"

"Bastard."

"Cute." He examined his nails, "Anyway, needless to say you might want to keep on your toes from here on in. And keep an eye out for Hio and the Harda sisters."

Nao didn't really care for Hio but the Harada sisters were a different story, "What are you planning Kuro? I swear if you do anything to them-"

Kuro actually scoffed at her threat, "You'll what?" He taunted, "You can't touch me."

"Wanna bet?" Nao growled, raising her fists.

"A bet you will lose." He vanished before her eyes and reappeared inches from her face with his hands around her neck, nearly cutting off her air, "Listen little girl. You may be the queen piece in this game but do not force my hand."

"Gah!" Nao gasped, clawing at his hand on her neck.

"You're lucky I need you at all or I would've ended your and your precious Niwa's life long ago." He pushed her into the wall, letting her clasp her own neck to get air back into her body, "Stay alive and get stronger or you will regret it. Time is running out." Then he vanished again.

Nao rubbed her throat and stared at the spot Kuro occupied before passing out on the floor.

* * *

_Screeeeecccch_

_Nao eyes shot opened and came face to face with a giant white dragon-like creature with black wings of fire and sword pierced through its mouth staring down at her. Naturally she opened her mouth to scream bloody murder._

_The dragon was not amused by her screaming and snorted fire at her through its nostrils. Nao poorly scrambled to her feet and tried to run as far away as she could from the creature but felt that her feet connected with nothing._

_"Wha?" Her body moved and spun in open air, "What is this? What's going on?"_

_'There isn't much time…' A wise old voice spread through the vast of dark space._

_Nao spun her body to face the dragon, "W-what did you say…? Who are you…?" She screamed again when hot flames circled her body in a ring. The warmth and fear felt familiar, "This burning feeling…" She looked up at the dragon, "Y-you're…Kagutsuchi…"_

_Kagutsuchi flapped its fire wings, 'There isn't much time…he's in trouble…'_

_"Who's in trouble?"_

_The dragon brought its face closer to her, 'The one you call…Daisuke…'_

* * *

Nao's body jolted of the floor, "Daisuke!" She reached out to grab air. She looked out the window and saw that it was dark outside. She sensed it in her heart…something wasn't right. She got off the floor and ran out to her balcony and jumped off the ledge with her arms and legs spread open. She willed her golden rings to come to her to help her fly to where her heart desired.

* * *

Satoshi walked inside the water fountain looking for any kind of doorway. The little white rabbit that he knew belonged to Dark was cooing sadly.

"There has to be a switch here somewhere…" He had been searching for 10 minutes and found nothing so far until his hand brushed against a knob.

"Hiwatari!"

Satoshi turned to look over his shoulder and saw Nao landing behind him. With jumped into her arms, happy to see her. "Nao?"

"Where's Daisuke?" She demanded, "What did you do with him?"

"I haven't done anything to Daisuke." Hiwatari said turning back to the fountain, "He might be in here somewhere…" He twisted the knob and the water parted and a secret door opened to them.

"Oh my gosh…" Nao gasped, stepping into the water fountain to follow behind Hiwatari, "This is inside the fountain?" Nao nearly had a sense of de ja vu from Neptune's tomb. Rather than take the long spiral stairs down, Nao grabbed Satoshi's arm and flew them down to the bottom where they saw a tall crystal like pillar and Dark was standing right in front of it.

"Dark?" Nao released Satoshi's arm and ran over to the dark angel, "Where's Daisuke? Is he okay?"

Dark looked behind him at the crystal pillar, "Disuke's no longer here. This thing kidnapped him."

Satoshi looked at the pillar with a large golden crest and red jewel, "The Second Hand of Time? The seal has been broken and you didn't feel anything?!"

Dark glared back at him, "I have no time to chat with you." With jumped onto Dark's back and turned into his wings, "Come on Nao." He flew through the high windows with Nao in tow behind him.

* * *

"Daisuke's been taken?!" Emiko shouted with worry after Dark explained to everyone what had happened.

"By someone named Freedert." Dark further explained, remembering the name that was written on the floor.

Nao put a finger to her chin, "Freedert? The girl from Ice and Snow?"

"Let's forget about that for now." Dark said, "I wanna know how an artwork that was supposed to be sealed awoke."

"I don't know for sure…" Kosuke started, "But what is Freedert's soul is within the Second Hand of Time? Maybe something caused a resonance between her and Daisuke…that could've invoked the magic power."

"Resonance?" Dark asked.

Nao bit her lip and tried to think of the connection, "Freedert from Ice and Snow…Second Hand of Time…and Daisuke…" She tried to connect the dots to make the connection, but what could it really be…'Ice and Snow…time…' She snapped her fingers, "The painting!"

"Daisuke's painting?"

"Daisuke's painting released the power of the Second Hand of Time!"

Emiko smiled, "Where's the painting! I'll get it right now."

"It's at my house." Nao said before looking at Dark, "Let's go get it."

Dark smirked and stood up from his chair, "It's not really my style to steal such amateur art, but what the heck?"

* * *

Dark and Nao landed inside her room and Nao quickly went over to the wall to grab the painting. The second her hands touched it a pure white light engulfed her.

"Oh no!" Dark quickly ran over and grabbed her, "It's pulling us in!"

"Why is it happening?!" Nao leaned closer to Dark, hoping that what ever was taking them wouldn't separate them.

"It means the one closest to your heart is in trouble!"

The light grew brighter and then took them both into the painting…


	13. The end of time

I want to take the time to thank all of the authors and guests and readers that reviewed and read The Sacred Maiden so far…I'm sure you all know who are and don't need your name plastered in the chapter…oh you do? Well if it makes you all smile to see your names there:

**mysterygirl123**

**Cornelisse Linda-chan**

**god of all**

**XXTakaraXX**

**Princesa de la Luna**

** Life Is A Ray Of Sunshine **

**Bubbajack**

**dari1992**

**Lady Fai**

**VampireSiren**

**Bandia**

**mitsukini15**

**I Am Alys**

**Plexi Pink**

**Arin-chan**

**BerserkMoon**

**LovelyThorn**

**AliceMarieSwan**

**Kiraddict**

**Horror's Bride**

**Flame-Metal-Heart**

**Yasumi Mizuki**

**PostiveCharm416**

**MintCookieMonsterr**

**ChocoVanille**

**Sakura Waldorf**

**ukitakeitalialover041757**

**CorneredLike**

**greatgirl22302**

**MCRDanime**

**vampiregirl134**

**And all the rest of you lovely people at home on the internet!**

* * *

Kanashii hodo hikari dashita Shiroi yumi kirisaku tsubasa ni are

Tsumetai taiyou ni terasare teta Kainara sareta jiyuu ga atta

Kagamini utsuuta kiseki no naru Masuku o hazushi hajimeta my soul...

Kuzure te yuku abe no mukou wa Zetsubou mo Kibou mo onaji kou suru

Mita sare mai kokoro aru nara Tobitateru shuumatsu no PURORUGOUE

Yaiba no ho na kaze fuku sekai mamoru Beki mono wa nan nano ka?

Hitotsu hitotsu itami wo shiru tabi Nontou jibun da to chikazuku

Kie yuku fake light umare yuku true light Kono te ni...

Shiroku somaru yami tsuki nukete Atarashii jidai o kizami tsuzukero

Toki wa nashita kokoro no mama ni Hateshi naku, tsuzuki teku Byakuya o tobe

- Dnangel ~True Light~

* * *

"What kind of world is this?" Nao asked Dark. When they entered the painting they fell into the snow, unable to use their wings or magic to keep them in the air. Dark's wings had disappeared and Nao's rings no longer worked.

"We are foreigners to this world." Dark said looking at the vast whiteness, "Just as our powers disappeared they will try to make us disappear too."

"Who's they?" Nao asked worriedly. Before their eyes the snow began to move and take the form of white armored soldiers with weapons, "I had to ask…" She stepped back when one pointed a spear at her chest.

"Don't move." Dark whispered to her.

"Then what should we do?"

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Nao shouted in frustration, "Are you kidding me?! 'We surrender'?! What kind of thief are you?!" She banged her shackled wrists against the stone wall hoping to break it while letting off some anger at the same time, "Just because we were surrounded you decide to give up! What kind of man are you?!"

While she was venting Dark was already using his skills to unlock his shackles, "You can calm down now…" He said calmly.

"I will not calm down! Not only is Daisuke trapped in here- we are too and we have no idea where he is! And even if we did how will we help him when we're trapped in here?!"

*clank*

Nao turned around to see Dark free of his shackles, "It's part of my plan. We need to be in here anyway…it was easier to be captured than to find this place on our own." He went over to her and freed her of her shackles, "We have to work fast to get Daisuke."

Nao rubbed her wrist when they were freed, "But how will we find him?"

Dark smirked, "I can sense him."

* * *

"You created this world for them?" Dark asked approaching a bewitched Daisuke from behind, "I can't believe you got captured so easily. I'm here to take you home."

Daisuke placed the paint brush on the candle stand and slowly turned to face Dark and Nao with lifeless eyes, "Who are you?"

Fear gripped their hearts. Growling Dark grabbed Daisuke by his pajama shirt, "What a rotten attitude…I came all this way to save you! You wanna know who I am?! I'm your other half!" With his free hand he pointed to Nao, "And that annoying but attractive girl is your girlfriend!"

"…what?" Daisuke whispered staring at nothing for a few moments before life came into his eyes again, "…Dark?" He jumped back in surprise to see Dark physically in front of him, "How are you here?! Where am I?" He noticed Nao behind Dark, "Nao too?"

"Long story short," Nao approached them, "You and Dark separated and we came here to get you out of the painting."

Daisuke was shocked that Dark actually came, "Dark, you came to save me?"

Dark leaned closer to Daisuke with a straight face, "I did it for me."

Daisuke lowered his head in defeat, "Of course.

Dark looked out the window to see the wind pushing the snow around the snow scape, "You got your memory back because the power in the place is weakening." Daisuke and Nao looked out the window as well and saw that Dark was right. The big snow storm that used to be was slowly vanishing. "Listen, Daisuke, this is the world _you_ created in your painting." Ignoring Daisuke's small freak out he continued to explain, "Freedert decided to use you and your painting as mediums. If we can reseal the painting from the outside we can lock her magic forever."

Nao blinked once before turning to Dark, "And…how do we get back outside to our world? We came in through the painting…how can we get out of it?"

This caused everyone to pause in thought, thinking of different theories and possibility that could help their situation. One theory came to Daisuke's mind, "What if…we find a way to connect our worlds." Seeing the confused looks on their faces, Daisuke tried to explain further, "Well, like Dark said; I created this world through my painting. What if we tried to connect our worlds another way?" He went over over to the large snow painting and picked up his paint brush. Turning it over so that the brush was facing up, he knelt down and started to carve into the dirt. "This world and the real one are connected through my painting…" The lines soon turned into a window, "…the painting that's in Nao's room! So the only way out of here is to imagine that the real world is in this one and then the two worlds will connect!" He drew one last line before declaring the drawing is done. The three of them stood in the middle as Dark began to chant a spell to activate the magic. When the drawing began to glow a beautiful purple, Daisuke quietly stepped out of the drawing almost without them knowing. It wasn't until the glow grew brighter that Nao noticed that Daisuke stepped out of the painting.

"Daisuke?! What are you doing?!"

Daisuke smiled sadly, "I'm going to stay a bit longer. I have to find out what Miss. Freedert wants from me. She may need my help…maybe there's a reason why she brought me here in the first place…why she wanted me to paint snow…"

She stepped to the boarder line of the drawing and grabbed Daisuke's hand, "If you're staying then I want to stay with you!" Tears were welding up in her eyes, "I don't want to leave you here by yourself…"

"Nao…" Daisuke whispered, reaching up to wipe her tears, "I'll come back to you…I promise…" Cupping her cheeks he gave her a long sweet kiss, "Please wait for me."

Blushing heavily, she nodded sadly. They came all the way here to get him, only to leave him behind.

"Daisuke." Dark said when Nao rejoined his side, "I will come back for you."

Daisuke nodded. He knew they would come back for him.

The purple light engulfed Nao and Dark leaving Daisuke alone in the dark room and at that moment Freedert made her appearance before Daisuke. The young woman showed no emotion to Daisuke. She didn't even seemed bothered that two people just tried to take him away from her world, she only said, "Only you…only you can do it…please look only at me…"

Daisuke listened to her soft voice and found himself entranced again. His vibrant red eyes turned dull again as he came under her magic.

-0-0- The next morning -0-0-

When Dark and Nao returned to Daisuke's home last night they experimented to see if they could still travel back to the painting to save Daisuke. The end result was not pleasant. Not only could they not return into the painting but Dark's hand turned a smoky black and so did the painting!

"What does this mean?!" Emiko cried worriedly.

"It means that I can't contact Daisuke or travel to the world." He placed the covered painting on the table and when Towa went to touch he yelled at her to leave it alone or her hand will end up like his. Everyone stared at the pitch black painting worriedly.

"You know…" Kosuke looked at the black canvas, "This reminds me of the other, darker, version of Ice and Snow."

Nao looked up at him confused, "A darker version?"

Kosuke nodded and told everyone to follow him to the family library. While everyone sat around the small table, Kosuke searched for the black book and when he found it he showed everyone the cover, "It became a target of the cultural reform. It went from a dark tragic story into a happy fairytale one.

When Freedert was young, she had two best friends Kyle and Elliot. However, over the years, she and Elliot grew closer to each other and eventually fell in love, despite their different social classes. One day, war struck and Elliot enlisted in the war with many other soldiers. Freedert wished him luck and gave him a sword that she hoped would help protect him and return him to her safely. Elliot left Freedert in the care of Kyle and promised to return to be reunited with her. However, unbeknownst to Elliot and Freedert, Kyle was also in love with Freedert and made a selfish wish to the Second Hand of Time to have Elliot's time be taken from him. When Elliot died in battle, she pleaded with the Second Hand of Time to use her remaining time to resurrect him. When Elliot returned, he found out what had happened and in exchange for his life, asked the Second Hand of Time to bring back Freedert. Instead of physically being brought back to life, Freedert's sprit was resurrected inside The Second Hand of Time. Her story "Ice and Dark" was written by Kyle.

Dark's eyes narrowed, "That sword…it's called The Wedge of Time…it's a Hikari artifact."

"Hikari?" Nao asked.

"Yes." Daiki said gravely, "The key to save Daisuke must be that sword."

"Where is the sword?" Emiko asked impatiently. She wanted her son back home safe and sound where he belonged.

"It's been missing since the day Kyle died." Kosuke said, "It would be hard to find now."

Nao frowned and stood up, "That doesn't matter! You're the Niwa's! The Phantom Thief family! You can find any artwork!"

Emiko nodded enthusiastically, "That's right!"

Dark smirked, "Right! Towa!"

Towa was startled but nodded anyway, "I've been a little slow lately but I'll do my best!"

* * *

"I still think you should stay behind." Dark said as he and Nao soared through the air.

Nao flew beside him using her golden rings, "Right and leave you to screw things up? I'm going to help save Daisuke and that's that!"

"Just saying that this could get dangerous." Dark mutters, flying to a high tower with the black painting under his arm.

Nao landed next to him, "I've been in worse situations." She said, recalling all her battles for the Mythicals.

The black painting glittered blue for a few seconds before turning black again, causing Dark to smirk, "Heh, they're calling out to each other." He opened the door and they walked inside the poorly lit tower. Nao followed dark through the halls until they found a door. Raising his hand to it, Dark used his magic to unlock it and lo and behold the Wedge of Time was there in the middle of the room glowing a beautiful blue. However before either could make a grab at it, Hiwatari was there to swipe the sword. Nao expected an all out fight to happen between him and Dark again and she was right when Satoshi was forcibly transformed into Krad, Dark's opposite. She ducked out of the way when Krad struck Dark with the Wedge of Time and sent Dark flying through the tower window.

"Dark!" Nao screamed when Krad followed quickly after dark and dealt a devastating stab to Dark's shoulder when Dark hit the ground. Her stomach churned when when she heard Dark's pain filled screams as Krad wiggled the sword in Dark's wound. Flying towards them she summoned fire balls and threw them at Krad, hoping to draw him away from Dark. Thankfully he did and focused his attention on her.

"What is this?"

"Want to fight with me, pretty boy?" Nao taunted.

Krad smirked, "Ah, you're Daisuke's sacred maiden." He raised his sword a bit, "The look on his face when I dispose of you will be priceless."

"Mr. Dark!" a high voice reached their ears. They all turned to the tower to see Risa hiding behind it.

"Risa?!" Nao choked in shock, "What the hell are you doing here? Why are you here?!" When she noticed Krad taking interest she shook her head, "Nevermind that! Just get out of here!"

Risa ignored her warning and tried to run over to Dark. "I can help Mr. Dark now! I know I can!" She yelped when she felt something lift her up.

"Risa!" Dark cried.

Nao growled, "I swear she has the worst timing! Put her down Krad!"

Krad ignored them naturally, focusing his attention on the screaming teen, "We were discussing something very important and she interrupted…what troublesome girl." He stared at her intently and noticed a familiarity with her and judging on how Dark was trying to get to Risa despite his wound tells him that he's right, "Why do you look familiar?" Before he could question further Nao attacked him with a fire ball from behind, leaving a singe mark on his back. Growling he turned to her, "Troublesome women."

Nao didn't back down, she prepped another fireball, "There's more where that came from! Back away from Risa and turn back into that blue haired prick called Hiwatari."

"N-never!" Krad gritted through his teeth even though he was already fighting Hiwatari for control. Why is it that these people could always trigger the transformation? His magic holding Risa had already weakened enough to release her and he couldn't hold Hiwatari back any longer and transformed.

Nao rushed over to the fallen over Risa and checked to make sure she was alright. She wanted to give her a piece of her mind for interfering like that but by the look on Risa's face she saved it for later. Poor girl looked to be in shock. "How the heck did she get out here?"

Satoshi apporached her with the Wedge of Time in his hand and a rectangle shaped cloth in the other, "That doesn't matter right now. We have to save Daisuke."

"But we can't leave her here like this." Nao argued, "Not after all she had seen."

Satoshi knelt down next to them, placing the cloth down and placing a hand in front of Risa's forehead, "It'll be a weird dream to her now." He said as his hand glowed yellow. Risa's eyes drifted close and promptly fell asleep.

The sun had set when Dark recovered enough to move on his own. Satoshi already told him that he doesn't intent to fight anymore and that Daisuke was running out of time. Nao grabbed the black painting and placed it on the ground asking them what do they do now.

Satoshi kneeled before the painting and unfurled the cloth revealing paint and paintbrushes. He dipped the brush in white paint and proceeded to paint on top of the black explaining that he's opening a door to that world. When Dark questioned Satoshi as to why he's helping them, Satoshi briefly explained that the Second Hand of Time is a monster that his ancestor, the Hikari's, created, and since no one took responsibility for the damage it caused he volunteered himself. "It's done." He stated literally a minute later after he started.

"That was fast!" Nao and Dark commented.

"The door is opened." Satoshi said to them.

"It's the exact same painting." Nao marveled.

Satoshi glared at them, "I am a Hikari. I can copy any painting after seeing it once." He smirked, "He'll be fine as long as you hurry."

Dark smirked as well, "You should know that Daisuke is the first artist in his family…he loves his art…and he might be attempting to defy the Niwa blood line in his own way." He raised his arm in the air to call for With. "Stay out of trouble, Nao!" He joked before flying into the painting.

"I'm not you, Dark!" She retorted even though he probably didn't hear her.

"I don't understand how you can stand someone so cocky." Satoshi stated, staring at the painting.

Nao shrugged her shoulders, "It helps to smack him around every once in a while." There was a moment of silence before she spoke again, "Do you think he'll find Daisuke in time?"

Satoshi picked up the sword and held the tip above the painting, "He'll have to." No was worried that Satoshi was going to stab the painting but she could tell that he was waiting for the right moment.

"You're right. Dark wouldn't leave Daisuke stranded in a different world. As much as he wants his own body…he'll do it on his terms." Nao clasped her handed together over her chest and closed her eyes. _'Please come back safely…both of you…'_

"…The Wedge of Time…" Satoshi whispered as he slowly released the sword into the painting, "…Elliot…go back to the place where you belong…"

A few moments after the sword disappeared into the painting Daisuke came through it unconscious. Satoshi took the painting and excused himself to check on Risa while Nao tended to him. "Daisuke?" Nao called him quietly trying to rouse him gently. She propped him against the tower, "Daisuke are you ok?" She was startled to see tears running down his cheeks. Something tragic must've happened in the painting, "Oh…Dai…"

Daisuke suddenly pulled her into his chest and held her tightly. Nao didn't say anything, knowing she didn't have to. She could feel his tears through her shirt and she she wrapped her arms around him giving him all the comfort that she could give him.

"…I promise...I'll smile again soon…" He whimpered as he tightened his hold, "…just as I promise…to be with you…forever…"

A heavy blush fell on her cheeks, "I know, Dai…I know." She sweetly kissed him on the cheek and continued to hold him.

-0-0-

When they returned to the roof top of Daisuke's house they look to the sky and saw snow falling. Dark told them that it's Freedert's magical thank you for what Daisuke has done for her. They lifted their hands to touch and catch the snow flakes that fell and hoped that everyone could see the snow flakes.

_'Humans create things to try and capture a moment in time…which has no shame…they allow mortals to believe in eternity…' _Dark said.

Nao looked at the snow flake in her hand, "Hmmm…There is eternity…even in death…" She watched the snow flake melt in her hand and then another took its place, "…Their love and devotion to each other is real even in death…it lasts forever…" She looked at Daisuke and finally saw life coming back into his eyes little by little, "I think I can finish that song for the cultural festival…a song for Elliot and Freedert."

"…What will you call it?" Daisuke asked softly.

Nao smiled softly, "Caged bird…"

* * *

Oh man that was hard to do! Time really flies when you're not updating. Just for the record, I don't get writers block I get workers block, meaning work prevents me from typing to my hearts content. I know some are getting impatient and throwing me ideas and some of the ideas haven't shown up yet, but relax! Things will perk up. Just gotta get the depressing stuff out of the way.


	14. The beginning of the end

So many people are going to kill me for this... I don't know how this happened...before I knew it...I ended up writing the last chapter... I did have other things on my mind when I started writing this and I did write this out ahead of time but it seemed so much shorter on Word doc and things didn't work to plan...so many people are going to kill me for this. *Lines of worry* To be honest I never wanted it to go this far in the first place. It was never even supposed to go beyond chapter three for crying out loud! But people loved it so much that I had to keep going with it. But...it's...over...yep...no sequel...i'm sorry, but I refuse...the anime and manga didn't have one so i'm not going to write one. (I'm so getting killed for that) But it's a closed book now and i can finally focus on other things. Maybe at some point in life I might even go back and edit some of this. (liar!) So here's final chapter with and epilogue. Enjoy...please don't yell at me. I scare easy.

* * *

c) Yukiru Sugisaki

Kanashii hodo hikari dashita  
Shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare

Tsumetai taiyou ni terasare teta  
Kainara sareta jiyuu ga atta  
Kagamini utsuuta kiseki no naru  
Masuku o hazushi hajimeta my soul...  
Kuzure te yuku abe no mukou wa  
Zetsubou mo  
Kibou mo onaji kou suru  
Mita sare mai kokoro aru nara  
Tobitateru shuumatsu no PURORUGOUE

Yaiba no ho na kaze fuku sekai mamoru  
Beki mono wa nan nano ka?  
Hitotsu hitotsu itami wo shiru tabi  
Nontou jibun da to chikazuku

Kie yuku fake light umare yuku true light  
Kono te ni...

Shiroku somaru yami tsuki nukete  
Atarashii jidai o kizami tsuzukero  
Toki wa nashita kokoro no mama ni  
Hateshi naku, tsuzuki teku  
Byakuya o tobe

* * *

After that tragic yet happy adventure with Freedert and Elliot and the unexpected fall of snow, a few students came down with small colds from standing outside in the snow, Daisuke being one of them, and the practice for the play Ice and Snow had cancelled on the day of presentation. After all he was only in his pajamas the entire time during the adventure. When Nao called him the next morning he had stressed to her that he didn't want her to catch a cold too. He was touched that his girlfriend wanted to come and check on him, but he really didn't want her to get sick too.

So Nao took the opportunity to walk around town and surrendered herself to her thoughts on what earth shattering adventure could possibly happen to them next. Sometimes she felt like she was in a weird video game and each adventure was like a quest that never ended. Now she was walking around wondering when the next quest will start.

"Well, well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" A cheerful voice said from behind Nao, a hand smacked her hard on her shoulder causing her to stumble.

Nao whirled around prepared to give whoever hit her hell but stopped when she saw some familiar faces. "No way…"

Hizuno Midori, a 19 year old young women with fiery red hair kept in a messy pony tail sported a jean jacket and jeans smirked at her.

Yuujiro Higurahi stood proudly behind Hizuno, a young man who looked 16 but is actually 21, sported sportswear type clothes. "Long time no see, Nao!"

"It's been a while." Rei, an 18 year old quite girl with short dark blue hair smiled, wearing a sailor suit uniform.

"You should call us more often." Kazuya Su, a lanky 18 year old boy wearing a boy school uniform the same color as Rei.

"Yeah, what's up with that?!" Touya shouted at her. An obnoxious, loud, lazy 16 year old boy who's thinks he's the greatest thing since video games.

"Calm down, Touya." Suzu, a sisterly 15 year old who's actually very mature for her age.

Nao could only blink several times, "…Everyone…"

Everyone smiled and saluted her in a goofy fashion, "Wassup, Nao!"

Nao slowly smiled at everyone's cheerfulness, "Wassup."

* * *

Yes, Nao knew these people for a while now. Hizuno, Rei, and Touya were just like her while Yuujiro, Kazuya, and Suzu were their partners (Mythical beasts in human forms). She had come across them a couple times in the past and they all clicked when they shared similar stories.

"I haven't run into that creepy Kuro in a while but I bet he's stirring up trouble somewhere." Hizuno said when everyone gathered around in the woods. They agreed it would be the best place to have their private conversation.

The others nodded in agreement. Rei held a hand to her chest in worry, "Yea, just last week Kazuya and I had barely escaped the last battle we had with our lives." Kazuya placed a comforting hand on Rei's shoulder, "I don't know how long I can keep fighting these fights."

Touya crossed his arms, "Well, we're gonna have to if we want to keep our lives!"

"Well what about the lives of others!?" Rei cried out, tears welling up in her eyes, "I can't stand making people disappear!" She hugged herself, "It's so scary…the monsters…the attacks out of no where…"

Suzu frowned, "Unfortunately it's the way it is until this prophesy's over."

Touya pouted his lips and moaned in confusion, "Mmmm what's this prophesy mumbo-jumbo anyway?"

Everyone groaned exasperated. Seriously how did this kid survive for so long?

"Don't you know anything?" Yuujiro asked, "Why do you think most of us have been fighting for our lives the past couple of months?"

"I thought this was some kind of game." Touya replied with all seriousness, "Like in the anime."

Suzu frowned but she was used to Touya's oblivious behavior, "I'll tell you again, Touya." She said it in a tone that had always grabbed Touya's attention, "We Mythicals only have one use in life and that is to be weapons to our rightful tamers and aid them in battle… a battle that happens every hundred years to determine the strongest Mythical in the worlds."

Yuujiro continued, "Each fight we win helps us gets stronger and stronger by consuming our opponents life-force or having them join our side…the former being the best option in most cases. Although it is chosen by fate who our partner will be often times it's not the case…"

Nao looked at her feet, "Like Natsuki and I…Kuro told me I'm supposed to have Duran…but I awaken Kagutsuchi."

Hizuno frowned, "And according to Kuro something will epic will occur that would start the Mythical Battle Royal. But lately all anyone has been doing is fighting senselessly and killing each other."

Suzu shook her head somberly, "It's not exactly killing…" She looked up at the sky and locked on to what only few people can see, from where they were it looked like a purple dot in the sky, but it was way more than that, "instead of dying, they are sacrificed to that…"

Everyone looked at the sky and saw the purple dot. "We have a choice to not fight right? We can use our powers to prevent this instead of taking part, right?" Rei asked.

Nao looked at her, "As much as I want to avoid fighting and staying together…there are others who don't share our thoughts."

Hizuno crossed her arms, pouting angrily, "You got that right! I had to fight this one crazy chick was using her powers to steal! How petty can you get?"

Rei placed a finger to her lip in thought, "I wonder what epic event is supposed to occur before this Mythical Royal Battle?"

Touya gave a cocky smirk and crossed his arms behind his head, "I don't know, but I do know that I'm going to wipe the floor with who ever cross my path!" He pumps his fists with excitement, "I'll win this entire thing for sure!"

Yuujiro took offense to that and smack Touya on the back of the head, "What do you mean you're gonna win this? You don't even understand what's really going on! You're treating it like a video game!"

Touya smacked his hand away, not losing his smirk, "Whatever, big man. I don't care about any of that! All I care about is winning!"

Yuujiro growled, frustrated, "You really are a kid."

Nao pushed off the tree she was leaning on, "I guess we're still on our agreement on trying to stay together in this until the end."

Everyone nodded in agreement. However they all knew that promise was easier said than done. Each day when they fight for their lives and the ones precious to them they continue to make sacrifices they don't want to make. Eventually that promise will be broken and they will eventually have to fight each other. Nao already knows that if anything tries to threaten Daisuke she will do everything in her power to protect him.

* * *

"Whaa…" Nao sighed tiredly as she walked out of the forest many hours later having lost track of time talking to the others, "It's gotten so late…" She looked up at the night sky and smiled at all the stars she saw even though it doesn't compare to the ones she saw with Daisuke on that field trip. "I wonder how he's doing now?" She wondered as she began her trek home. She had forgotten to call him during the day to check on him and hope that he didn't think that she didn't care. She shook her head. That's silly. Daisuke would never think like that. He's way too kind hearted.

A bright blush came to her face with each positive thought she had of Daisuke. "Oh! We haven't even gone on a date yet." She frowned with disappointment. _'We've haven't really done anything that couple's do…we've only ever kissed twice…'_ Lines of depression were appearing over her head, "…and those were little pecks…" She did want a little more…She shook her head rapidly as her thoughts turned to the gutter, "No! No! We're still young so there's no rush!" But her thoughts still turned lewd. "Gyah!" She patted her red cheeks to snap herself out of it. "Stop thinking like that!"

"Miss. Nao?" A soft voice brought her out of her perverted thoughts.

"Eh?" Nao looked up and realized she was at the fountain and Risa was staring at her as if she had grown a second head. "Oh. Risa. What are you doing out here?" 'Knowing her, she's probably looking to the sky for Dark.'

"I was practicing my magic." Risa replied, holding up her tarot cards.

"Hm-mm." Nao nodding not really registering what Risa said until she replayd it again in her mind. "What…huh? Magic?"

Risa nodded with seriousness, "I do remember…when Mr. Dark was fighting that white angel…and you did strange things." Nao flinched when she said that. Crap, she was sure Risa had forgotten about that. "I didn't think to believe it at first…but then this boy named Kuro found me and told me that he can help me help Mr. Dark!"

"Uh, Risa, I don't think that's a good idea…"

Naturally Risa ignored her, "Just watch!" She insisted before she took a few steps back before pulling out one of her tarot cards and held it in the air, "I summon: The Magician!"

Nao gasped in shock when a male wizard appeared before her. However just as quickly he was summoned, he disappeared much to Risa's disappointment.

"I just can't figure out how to make them stay out longer." She clenched her fist in determination, "But I will not give up! I will be strong for Mr. Dark and then we'll be together forever!"

"Risa!" Nao raised her voice, trying to stress how serious this was, "There's more to this than just Dark – you've got to listen-"

Risa was in her la-la land again, "Mrs. Phantom Thief…with Mr. Dark!"

Nao sighed, "Well, so much for that…" She slouched with defeat and continued her trek home.

* * *

When she finally made it home she was met with darkness as usual. "I'm home…" She slipped off her shoes and went to the kitchen with the intent to heat up left overs.

Ring~ Ring~

Nao walked over to the wireless house phone and picked it up. Pressing the talk button and holding the phone in the crock of her neck to free her hands to make dinner she answered it, "Hello, Hirohata residence."

"Nao?"

Nao nearly dropped her leftovers on her way to the microwave at the sound of Daisuke's voice on the other end of the phone, "D-daisuke! H-hi! How are you feeling?"

Her heart fluttered at the sound of his laughter. "I'm alright. I'm starting to get over my cold."

Nao sighed with relief, "That's good. I was worried for a while. It's no fun being sick."

"Yeah," Daisuke agreed, "I don't feel like myself." He paused for a moment, "Nao? Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Nao was perplexed by the question, "Tomorrow?" She searched her memory to see if she had made any plans or promises for tomorrow since it was still break, "Hmm, no I haven't made any plans."

"Then…will you…go on a date with me…tomorrow?"

Her heart skipped a beat in her chest before beating rapidly. She was pretty sure she went deaf…all she could hear was an annoying ringing sound in her ears. She couldn't even think straight right now. _'D-did…he…say…'_

"Nao? Nao?"

"A-a date…tomorrow?" She repeated just to be sure. If this was a dream it was a very cruel one.

"If you don't want to…I know it's still break and you probably have a lot going on." He backtracked.

"No! No!" She said hastily, "That's perfect! I would love…to go on a date with you tomorrow, Daisuke."

"Ok!" Daisuke said with enthusiastic relief, "So tomorrow at 10…at the Key Sculpture in front of Azumano Joy land west entrance."

Nao couldn't calm her rapid heart, "Yes! I'll come! I'll wait for you."

"Hm! Thank you Nao. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"O-okay! See you tomorrow." She was about to hang up but he had one more thing to say.

"Nao?"

"Hm?"

"…..I love you…."

She gasped lightly, suddenly overcome with emotions, "…Dai…" She knew in her heart and with her entire soul that, "…I love you too…"

* * *

The next day at Azumano Joyland at 9:59 am

Nao unconsciously fixed her hair, clothes, and make-up over and over to make sure everything was perfect and tidy when Daisuke showed up. She has never tried this hard before but since it is their first date she felt the need to look pretty if not beautiful for Daisuke. She even worse a skirt (with shorts underneath for comfort) for the occasion. '_I know nothing scandalous is going to happen because Daisuke is a gentleman, but who knows what could happen. Something might set a very romantic mood and I have to be ready!'_ She coached herself as she fixed her push-up bra to help her look more womanly. _'I feel like such an idiot! I'm worrying myself over nothing!'_

"Nao!" Daisuke called out when he saw her through the crowd, standing under the Key Sculpture just like they planned. He nearly tripped when he saw how beautifully she was dressed, 'S-she's wearing a skirt!' He gasped when he looked at her more closely and saw she had a light amount of color on her face, _'She's wearing make-up! Nao never wears make-up or a skirt!'_ His heart rate began to pick up and Dark was getting excited as well, thinking he just might make an appearance, but Daisuke held it together.

"Daisuke!" Nao blushed furiously for how handsome he looked. Although the clothes looked a bit influenced by Dark's style, he still looked handsome and almost grown up!

"Have you been waiting long?" Daisuke asked.

Nao shook her head, "No, I got here not too long ago."

Daisuke smiled with relief, "That's good. I'm glad I didn't keep you waiting long." H went over to her and pulled her into a hug, "You look so pretty today, Nao. You've made my heart skip a beat." He whispered in her ear.

She shivered at his low sweet voice, "D-dai…" She pulled away to hide her red face, "Don't say stuff like that so easily!"

Daisuke chuckled, "But your face gets so red that it's cute!"

If possible her face got redder, "Stop it!" _'I can't take it!_' Without looking she grabbed his wrist and started pulling him in a random direction, "Come on, let's go have fun!"

* * *

After several fun filled rides and eating junk food they took a break on a nearby bench. Nao went to grab them something to drink while Daisuke contacted his parents. When No came back with drinks Daisuke looked nervous about something but when he saw Nao he tried to compose himself as best he could. Nao handed him the soda and sat down next to him and enjoyed her cool drink. They both let out a content sigh at the amazing weather.

_'…What in the world are you doing?!'_ Dark yelled at Daisuke, '_This date is too boring and slow! You've waited years to even be this far along with her! Make a move already!'_

Daisuke winced at Dark's shouting and suggestive comments.

_'You haven't done a single thing since this date started!'_ Dark complained, _'If it was me I would've made a move a long time ago!'_

"Why do you think I'm holding back!?" Daisuke snapped, accidently saying it out loud rather than to Dark.

Nao's head snapped in his direction, "Holding back?" She questioned, "Do you not want to go on the rides anymore?" She thought back to when Daisuke ran away at least twice on the last few rollercoasters, "If you didn't want to ride anymore you should've said something and I wouldn't have forced you."

"No! No! It's not that at all!" Daisuke apologized, "I wasn't talking about the rides! I was- was-" he looked at the drink in his hand, "Holding myself back from drinking all of this so you wouldn't have to buy more!" He lied.

Nao blinked in confusion, but found it understandable, "I see. Well don't be afraid to tell me no sometimes. We don't always have to do what I want; you have your opinions too."

_'If you want my opinion: Hold her hand or something!'_ Dark shouted in Daisuke's ear, '_If you don't do it right now then you're not a man!'_

"Do you know how perverted that sounds, Dark?!" Daisuke hissed.

While Daisuke was arguing with Dark Nao had finished her beverage and stood up to throw her trash away. The park was crowded but she managed to weave her way through the crowd to throw her trash away. Making it back however, posed a problem when a couple who were too into each other bumped into her, nearly making her fall over. Daisuke had thought she was really going to fall over and rushed over to support her. Nao blush red apple when she felt his arm wrap around her waist and the other grabbed her hand.

The world seemed to stop around them as they stared into each others eyes. Nothing around them seemed to have mattered to them, only the person right in front of them.

"Dai…suke" Nao closed her eyes and lightly puckered her lips.

"Nao…" Daisuke's eyes traveled from hers to her slightly puckered pink lips. '_Lips…'_ His heart rate accelerated again. This time he felt the transformation being triggered and he had to do something he hasn't done before. He pushed Nao away and ran like a bat out of hell. Nao recovered just in time to see the long trail of dust clouds that Daisuke left behind.

"What the hell…?" crocodile tears well up in her eyes, "Rejection?" She slumped back on the bench and covered her face, '_Maybe I'm moving too fast? Maybe he's not ready? Does he more time? I want kisses dammit!'_

"Nao~!" Nao looked up and saw Daisuke almost frolicking to her with a happy-go lucky look on his face that he didn't have not even 3 minutes ago. "Nao~!"

"Dai." She stood up and met him half way, "Listen about what happened…" She blushed and poked her index fingers together, "…am I moving too fast?" She blurted, "If you're uncomfortable please tell me-"

"Kyu?" Daisuke tilted his head in confusion.

Nao's eyebrow perked, "Kyu?"

"Excuse me!" A brunette shopkeeper ran through the crowd and approached them, handing Daisuke a tiny wrapped present, "Sir! You forgot this!"

"Huh?"

The lady turned to her, "This young man came running into our shop to purchase this…" from behind her Daisuke held the gift to his ear in confusion, "…he asked us to wrap it for him because it's a gift for his girlfriend." The lady snatched the gift from Daisuke who was prepared to open it himself and shoved it into my hands before running off back to her shop.

Nao studied the carefully wrapped present, "Is it really for me?"

Daisuke still looked confused on the whole matter but nodded anyway. Nao carefully unwrap the gift revealing a tiny box. She flipped open the lid and smirked when she saw a silver ring…a ring that looked like a curved feather. "Daisuke…" She plucked the ring out of the box and placed it on her right middle finger, "Thank you."

Daisuke smiled cutely, "Nao is so pretty~!"

Nao squeaked and hugged him tightly, "Oh! Dai you're so sweet!"

"Kyuu!" He hugged her back just as tightly and nuzzled her.

"Dai?" She moved her head past his wild red hair, "Are you feeling ok? You've been say 'Kyuu' like With…"

Daisuke flinched when he saw Emiko giving him a signal from behind the bushes. "Meet at Sweet Dreams River." He gave Nao a peck on the cheek before running off. Leaving her feeling more confused than ever.

"Why does he keep running away?" She pouted and walked to the nearest directory to find Sweet Dreams River. 'At this rate we'll spend most of the date not being together at all. H might be hiding something…but if he is then why isn't he telling me directly?' when she memorized the main points to get to Sweet Dreams River she started walking, 'Could it have something to do with Dark? …Nah, he would've told me…but then again Dark is mischievous and could be forcing Daisuke…and I'm not helping if I'm making his heart beat fast.' She stopped in the middle of moving crowd, "Maybe…we should just end the date…"

Suddenly everything got quiet around her. Everything froze into place as if time had stopped. Nao took notice and looked around nervously. "What is this?"

"Oooh, little Nao on a date?" Kuro cooed from on top of a lamp post.

"Kuro!"

"You have time to go on dates but no time to fight for your life?" He mocked before he took a step off the lamp post and walked on air, "You should know that the end is near, Nao. All of the players are together and the final piece is in motion. All those months of fighting for your life, making enemies and allies, falling in love…you're ready."

Dread filled her, "No…"

Kuro smirked deviously, "Yes. Tonight is the start of the beginning of the end!" He cackled just as he resumed time and disappeared.

"Oh no…" Nao whimpered as she ran the rest of the way to Sweet Dreams River praying that Daisuke was there so she could warm him. It was times like this she wished he had a cellphone.

* * *

The sun was soon beginning to set when things began to take a turn for the worst. Even though she waited by Sweet Dreams River Daisuke never showed up and the power went out all over the park throwing everyone in a state of panic. Nao's nerves were shot when she got a call from the other Mythicals that strange accidents were happening all over town. Electricity has been cut, fires start out of no where, tides pulling in rapidly, and tremors have accord almost all at one time.

"The end is really starting." She whispered with fear. After hanging up with Rei she quickly dialed Daisuke's house phone hoping that at least one of his family members were home.

Beep – beep- beep

She cursed and hung up the phone. No Daisuke, no electricity, no phone service. She didn't know what to do or where to go.

An explosion erupted near the ride. Everyone screamed and looked up to see one of the ferris wheel carts on fire. Seeing that a good place to start, she quickly hid herself to use her rings to fly up to the cart to investigate and nearly got bulldozed over by Dark.

"Dark! What's going on?" She flew after him.

"There's no time! Risa has been kidnapped!"

"Risa? What is she doing here?"

"I told you there's no time!" Dark snapped, flying faster with urgency, "I know who took her and if we don't hurry-" He was cut off by a high-beam light shinning in his face.

"It's the police!" Nao cried out in shock, "We gotta go!"

Dark nodded and flew in the opposite direction with Nao following close after him. They had managed to fly far enough out of Joyland before Dark groaned in pain, clutching at his shirt where his heart is. His wings vanished and he turned into Daisuke in mid fall. Nao quickly grabbed him before he hit the ground and held him up against a tree.

"Daisuke I know this isn't the time and finding Risa is important right now, but the Mythical Battle Royal is starting tonight." Nao rushed to say.

"We…have to get…Ms. Harada…" Daisuke panted, struggling to stay conscious.

"You won't be able to." Satoshi said creeping up from behind them. Yes, he had been there when the lights when out and he knew the reason as to why. And he knew who is responsible to Risa's kidnapping.

"I have to!" Daisuke insisted forcing himself our of Nao's grasp and tried to force the transformation to use Dark's wings, but Satoshi quickly subdued him.

"Stop it Daisuke!" He shouted, "Stop! Don't use those wings! Your body can't handle it right now! If you force it then you'll end up like me!"

Daisuke was starting to lose consciousness, "Why…why…Hiwatari…"

"I want to capture Dark on my own terms. That's all." He answered right before Daisuke fell asleep. "He needs to recover." The earth shook under them again. "The black wings…it's being activated…" He turned to Nao, "You're going to have to fight your own battle."

Nao looked solemn and lightly brushed Daisuke's hair out of his eyes, "I figured that. He needs to find Risa and if anyone can do it it's him."

"If you lose this fight Daisuke will disappear and no one will save Risa or…"

Nao nodded, "It'll be okay." The earth shook under them harder, "I hope." She stood up once the temors passed, "I'm not sure where to go or how this battle will start but I'll do my best to stay alive." She used her rings to levitate a ways higher than them, "Please take care of Daisuke for me." She rocketed into the night air until she was far above the city, "Kagutsuchi!"

A high pitched wail reached her ears and she smiled when she felt the head of Kagutsuchi under her stomach flying just below her. "Let's do our best, ne?"

Kagutsuchi purred in reply as he carried her tamer to where the battle would take place.

"Nao!" An outraged voice growled.

Nao narrowly avoided a bullet to the face, "Natsuki!" She lept off of Kagutsuchi and flew with the power of her rings.

"Duran!" Natsuki ordered, sending the timber wolf to attack Kagutsuchi while she handled Nao. She summoned her pistols and fired relentlessly.

Nao elegantly dodged the bullets and sent fireballs at her, "This isn't the time Natsuki! Can't you see there's already enough going on?!"

"This is the way it is!" Natsuki shouted, chasing after her. Even at being at a disadvantage that she can't fly she can still fire at a distance, "This is the battle royal! I will be the powerful one! Duran! Load Chrome Cartridges! Fire on Nao Hirohata!" Duran rumbled, but did as he was commanded but he didn't fire. "I have squashed every insect that has tried to stop me. I have defeated everyone but you…Kagutsuchi deserves to be mine!" She screamed, shooting rapidly.

Nao created a barrier in front of herself, "Why is it so important for you to have this power?! When you finally have it-then what?! You rule the world – big deal! What's the point if you destroy everyone in it?!"

"You don't understand!" Natsuki cried, "You don't know what it's like to be small and insignificant! You don't know what it's like to have things taken away from you! With this power I can have what I want! No one will dare stop me!"

Nao's eyes narrowed and muttered, "Great…a problem child…" She looked at Natsuki's dilated eyes, "So you had a troublesome past, you were bullied, and now that you have the power to change things you want to hurt everyone who has ever hurt you, is that it?" She removed her barrier and shot a fireball the same time as Kagutsuchi did. "Stop being childish!"

Nao rushed Natsuki thinking her off guard enough to knock her guns out f her hands, "Real lives are at stake! Look around!"

Natsuki looked at the destruction caused by them and the prophesy that is occurring. She thought nothing of it. When she won the battle it would all be restored only to her liking. "It doesn't matter to me…their lives are worthless to me."

"But not to me!" Nao shouted, "My friends and loved ones are down there and I don't know if they're alright! All this time I've been confused and hurt over this prophesy nonsense! I nearly lost my boyfriend before…one of my friends has been kidnapped…and I haven't seen my parents in years…my new friends are probably fighting for their lives right now, yet despite that you don't see me trying to rule the world."

"Who are you to preach to me?!" Natsuki barked, "You have the powerful Kagutsuchi and yet you don't do anything with its power!"

"What's the point in having it if everyone I love will be gone?!" Nao shouted back. She could not bare the thought of Daisuke and everyone she has come to love were to disappear. "I won't use Kagutsuchi's power to destroy…I will use Kagutsuchi's power to stop this battle and protect everyone!" She raised her hand in the air, "Kagutsuchi!" Kagutsuchi roared loudly with pride and soared to her masters side.

"Useless. I'll take her by force!" Natsuki turned to Duran, "Fire!" She ordered. Duran didn't move. "I said: Fire!" Natsuki repeated heatedly, angry that Duran wasn't listening to her. Duran still did not move. "What's the matter with you?"

"You're motive does not match the timber wolf."

Both girls looked and saw Rei, Touya, Hizuno approached them riding on their mythicals. Suzu took the form of a blue falcon, "When you first summoned Duran you've had a strong conviction, but you've been corrupted by dark desire. That is not what Duran wants in a tamer."

"What do you know?! You know nothing!" Natsuki shouted, "Stop ganging up on me!" She pointed her guns at them.

Nao calmly approached her, "Natsuki… you don't have to fight. There's no need to." She gently placed her hands on hers and helped her lower the guns, "If you're really lonely Natsuki we'll be your friends."

Touya perked an eyebrow, "We will?"

Rei and Hizuno roughly jabbed their elbows in his ribs, making him wince in pain.

Tears well up in Natsuki eyes, but not in sadness or happiness…it was anger. How dare she try to fool her like this! She talks like she knows everything! Did she think she could get out of this by simply offering friendship?

"Nao!" The others called out in warning.

Nao didn't realize it until she felt unbearable pain in her stomach. "Urk…" She held her stomach to try to stop the blood from flowing.

"Don't try to fool me!" Natsuki shouted, shooting at everything and anything, "There's nothing left for me but being the strongest!" Everyone flew away out of range on their mythicals. Kagutsuchi used her head to hold Nao upright and purred weakly. Her pain had come from Nao. Duran purred and looked up at the moon and saw the purple dot bigger than before. It had taken form of a giant purple eye the peered ominously at the fight.

Nao noticed Duran looking at the moon and looked at it as well, "It looks like an eye…what is that?"

"Overseer…" Duran growled, "He's awake…"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to the sky as well. Seeing that giant eye watching over them made their blood run cold in their veins. What's worse that it looked like the eye was getting bigger and bigger by the second.

"Congratulations! Everyone!" Kuro cheered, appearing out of thin air like usual, "You've really been excellent pawns in this."

"Kuro!"

"Everything went perfectly." He marveled, "Enough destruction and sacrifices have been made to get the Overseer to open his eye to us. He sees the last of the Mythicals before him as well as a suitable world to conquer."

"Eh? But I thought…the Mural…"

"All of this was planned by me. I lied and toyed with you the entire time, keeping you distract from the actual point of this. You're all gullible enough to believe anything that I've told you." He chuckled, "Now I've got you all where I've want you." He held his left palm out to them and made a swiping motion. "Bye-bye now." And just like that they were gone save for Natsuki and Nao.

"Huh?" Natuski looked around and saw that Duran and Kagutsuchi were gone too, "W-what have you done? Where did they go?"

Kuro pointed upward, "I've fed them to the Overseer." The girls gasped. "Yes, any moment now the Overseer will destroy everything you know and love." His body glowed black, "He will use my body as host to wreck havoc on the world! Your fate is sealed! Hahahahaha!" He vanished from their sight and the moment he did the earth began to quake more.

"What do we do now?!" Nao shouted with panic as her home town fell apart in around her.

Natsuki fell to her knees in defeat and shook her head, "We wait and die. That's all we can do."

"No!" Nao said in denial, "There has to be something! We didn't come all this way to let it end like this! Daisuke and the others…we can't give up…"

"And you shouldn't." A soft stern voice told them. A young women who shared a striking resemblance to Daisuke appeared before them, "Daisuke isn't giving up and nether should you." She walked over to Nao and placed a hand over her wounded stomach, "It's nice to meet you finally, Nao. Daisuke and your parents told me all about you."

"E-eh, who are you?" Nao asked.

The red headed woman smiled, "I'm Daisuke's cousin, Mai Niwa."

Question marks appeared around Nao's head, "Daisuke's cousin?"

"There's no time for explanations." Mai said sternly as she healed Nao's wound, "There's quite a bit to do if we want to save everyone."

Natsuki crossed her arms, "I don't know how you expect us to do that with the Overseer rampaging in the city."

Mai smiled, "It's not so hopeless." She pointed to the sky where they could see Dark and Krad battling it out in the sky, "If they can settle their issues then so can we! With teamwork and friendship!"

They looked at her deadpanned, "That's not seriously going to work is it?"

Mai's smiled faltered a bit, "Okay…and a lot of help with magic!"

With nothing else left to lose they joined forces. Naturally with being a Niwa Mai had some magical abilities as well. The plan was to seal the Overseer just like Dark is going to seal himself and Krad into the Dark Wings. Nao was startled to discover this but seeing as how this is history is repeating itself and if it was the only way to save everything and everyone they had to do whatever it takes. She only wished that she could have said 'good-bye' to Dark and say that despite all the times he aggravated her and caused nothing but trouble for Daisuke…she was happy to have met him.

"Okay, the plan is to lure the Overseer to this spot." Mai instructed as she drew a large magical diagram on the broken intersection of a once four-way street, "Once he's in position the three of us will use our power to seal him forever."

"What powers?"

"You still have left over powers from when you were tamers. Your mythicals may be gone but the power is still there." Mai said pointing to her own heart.

"That's great and all but how do we get its attention?" Natsuki asked looking at the tall black mass terrorizing about five blocks away from them.

"I can help!"

Natsuki groaned, "I'm getting tired of people popping up out of no where one after another!" She growled when she saw Risa, "What are you doing here?! This is no place for you!"

Nao placed her arm across from Natsuki, preventing her from getting any closer to Risa, "Risa for once I'm glad to see you."

Hope rose in Risa's chest, "You'll let me stay and help? You're not going to shoo me away?"

Nao shook her head, "You've obviously come a long way, Risa. We're counting on you to help us."

Risa nodded with confidence that she gained from Dark in her final moments with him before he had to leave. "Please leave it to me!" She ran in the direction of the Overseer holding her Tarot Cards close to her heart.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Nao smiled somberly, "Of course…she's driven by love after all."

"Gross."

Mai finished the seal, "Alright, let's get into position for the ritual." She instructed Natsuki and Nao on what to do and what to feel when the time came, "Are you ready?"

Natsuki and Nao nodded feeling a bit nervous.

"Kyahh!" Risa screamed as she ran as fast as she could away from the Overseer.

Natsuki sweatdropped, "Oh, yeah, that's some real love power right there."

Nao's forced a smile, "Well, at least she got its attention."

Mai waved her arm in the air to signal Risa, "Here, Risa! Over here!"

"Coming!" Risa cried, pulling out another Tarot card, the queen, to help her get away faster. The Queen grabbed Risa and glided over to the others, passing over the seal. The Overseer was hot on their tail and the moment he stepped in the seal, Mai activated it, "Trapped! Now! Nao! Natsuki!"

"Got it!" They closed their eyes and focused. The circle under their feet glowing yellow.

_Guided by love and magic…the source of power is love…a pure heart for the ones they love and cherish. That type of heart forges the future. _Inside the Overseer those who had been sacrificed to him join their powers together. _It is time to put an end to the long battle that has brought nothing but sorrow and pain…those who have been the chosen for this since ancient times, use those tears and affections as your motivation and save the world. Show your powers._

"This can't be!" The monster wailed loudly before it disintegrated into thin air in yellow particles. From far beyond them there was another wail of pain from a silhouette of a skeleton before it too disappeared just as the morning sun peeked over the horizon. In the dawn of the new day the ruined city was bathed in gold and magic. Everything that had been destroyed slowly rebuilt itself by magic. Everyone how had disappeared reappeared with confusion written on all of their faces. They had no idea what had occurred but some had felt as if a huge burden had been lifted off of their shoulders.

"I can't believe it was that easy." Natsuki muttered.

No glowered a bit, "Did you want it to be hard?"

Touya approached them from behind, "That's no fair! I wanted to beat the final boss!"

Yuujiro came from behind him and pulled him in a choke hold, "You're still treating it as though it were a game, you brat!"

Kazuya held Rei's hand, "Everything worked out…even for us Mythicals…"

Natsuki crossed her arms miffed, "I thought you all would've gone back to your own world."

Kazuya boldly wrapped his arms around the timid Rei, "I have my own personal reasons for staying around."

Yuujiro nodded and did the same to Hizuno, "Uh-huh! Same for me!" He teased at Natsuki, "Besides it's not like you're the boss of us."

"What?!" Natsuki screamed.

Nao tuned them out. Seeing Kazuya and Rei cuddle, she had suddenly remembered, "I need to find Daisuke! He's probably dead!" She held her head in worry, "Or worse he's hurt!"

Mai flopped her hand up and down, "Calm down, Nao. You're getting worried over nothing."

Nao rounded her her and shook her by the shoulders, "Don't you tell me it's ok! Daisuke's the kind the kind attracts trouble! He's probably lost, cold, and hungry!"

"I'm pretty sure he's fine." They all said in unison, pointing out Daisuke who was standing quite a ways behind her supporting Satoshi.

Tears welded up in her eyes, "Daisuke!" She ran full steam ahead to her favorite red head.

Hearing his name being called Daisuke looked up to see Nao running to him. Without needing much permission from Satoshi he met Nao half way opening his arms to her and without hesitation she flew right into them. "Nao." He held her tightly against him. He had been so worried about her. The last he had ever seen and heard from her was when he past out and with everything that went on he couldn't check on her.

"Oh, Daisuke…" She nuzzled in his neck, enjoying his scent and warmth.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said softly when they pulled away but kept their arms around each other, not wanting to be separated yet, "I was so worried."

Nao tried to blink away her tears, "Silly. I'm glad you're okay too. I was so worried…"

Daisuke smiled softly and brushed away her tears. "Even when you're crying you're still so cute…"

"Silly." Nao repeated a blush heavy on her face, "I'm a mess…I just survived a big battle after all." She frowned a bit when she realized that there might not be any more adventures after this, "Are you okay with…?"

Daisuke nodded somberly, "I'll never forget everything that Dark has done for me."

Nao smiled sadly, "Me neither…I may not have liked him at first…but it's thanks to him that we had some adventures and made some friends." She looked over her shoulder to see their mob of new and old friends.

Daisuke gently grabbed her chin with his index finger and thumb and brought her attention back to him, "Nao…"

"Daisuke…" She whispered before she closed her eyes and allowed him to pull her face closer to his and pressed her lips against his. He moved his hand to join the other around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. Nao tilted her head and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Whoo-hooo!" The boys cheered while the girls sighed at the sweet scene.

Pulling away with red faces, they smiled happily at each other.

"Ready to go home, My Sacred Maiden?" Daisuke asked, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Yes." Nao answered, "My Handsome Thief."


	15. Epilogue 1

Here's a little bit of fluff I promised someone. Yes, borrowed material. Kudos if you know where its from.

* * *

c) Yukiru Sugisaki

Kanashii hodo hikari dashita  
Shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare

Tsumetai taiyou ni terasare teta  
Kainara sareta jiyuu ga atta  
Kagamini utsuuta kiseki no naru  
Masuku o hazushi hajimeta my soul...  
Kuzure te yuku abe no mukou wa  
Zetsubou mo  
Kibou mo onaji kou suru  
Mita sare mai kokoro aru nara  
Tobitateru shuumatsu no PURORUGOUE

Yaiba no ho na kaze fuku sekai mamoru  
Beki mono wa nan nano ka?  
Hitotsu hitotsu itami wo shiru tabi  
Nontou jibun da to chikazuku

Kie yuku fake light umare yuku true light  
Kono te ni...

Shiroku somaru yami tsuki nukete  
Atarashii jidai o kizami tsuzukero  
Toki wa nashita kokoro no mama ni  
Hateshi naku, tsuzuki teku  
Byakuya o tobe

* * *

Roughly a month later after everyone graduates…

Daisuke spreads the white picnic blanket out on the grass before placing the picnic basket on top of it. He carefully laid the lunches and the drinks out while listening to the beautiful song Nao's playing on her Violin. Daisuke insisted that they have a second date to make up for the first one that he ruined. He had explained to her the meaning behind all his disappearing acts and received a scolding that all he had to do was tell her the truth and she would've understood. He really hadn't meant to run away from her each time, especially when he really wanted to spend the day with her. Thankfully today would be the day that there would be no distractions on their romantic getaway; he had made sure of that.

Nao struck the last chord with the lift of her bow allowing the note to sing through until it stopped. Daisuke clapped enthusiastically as usual and Nao curtsied before tucking her Violin away safely and joined Daisuke on the blanket.

"This is wonderful Daisuke." She completed as Daisuke set up a small plate for her.

"I wanted to do something special since school's finally over and I want to make up for our last date." He reasoned as he made a plate for himself.

"Don't worry this is special." She assured before she dug into her food.

Daisuke partook in his food as well while sneaking glances at her every now and again. He couldn't get over how lucky he was to have a wonderful person like her as his girlfriend. He was very grateful to have her as a friend before when he really need one to accept his clumsy habits and his quirks. Saehara had often teased and bullied him a bit as a kid but Nao always stuck by his side and defended him. Looking at her now he was glad the he met her and took the extra step to make her his girlfriend.

"Hm?" Nao hummed when she noticed Daisuke's starring, "Is there something wrong?"

Daisuke quickly shook his head and shoved more food I his mouth. Nao giggled at his gusto and calmly finished the rest of her food before reaching into the basket for any kind of desert. Her fingers brushed something small, rectangular, and plastic. Curiously she pulled it out of the basket and perked an eyebrow, "Lipstick?"

Daisuke looked at it too, "Oh, mom must've put it in there by accident."

She took off the lid and twisted the end to see what color lipstick it was. Emiko loved her make-up and wouldn't leave any of it lying around by accident. The lipstick turned out to be brown, but it looked odd to her. She sniffed it and it smelt like chocolate. "It's chocolate."

"I didn't know they made lipstick like that."

Nao licked her lips and applied it to her mouth. Daisuke watched on fascinated. When she was done puckered her lips to him. "What do you think?"

His face turned the same color as his hair, "I-I d-don't think it's appropriate for me to say!"

Nao giggled and licked her own lips, "Wow! It really does taste like chocolate!" She applied some more just for the fun of it. "I wonder if this is desert…"

"D-desert?" Daisuke peeked in the basket to see if there anything else sweet to snack on but found nothing. 'It's almost as if mom planned this…' he thought with dread. What kind of example is she setting for her son? He peeked at Nao again and he couldn't take his eyes off her brown lips. He gulped as his heart rate picked up again. It hasn't pounded this fast since their last date only last time her lips were so pink it almost reminded him of strawberries his favorite fruit. "Does it…taste…?"

"Hm?" Nao hummed looking at him curiously. She saw how red his face had gotten and was very aware of how tense his body had become. It was as if he was holding back a great deal. She looked around with her eyes and knew they were completely alone. Why not have a bit of naughty fun? "Do you want to see for yourself?"

"T-t-that's not appropriate! I c-couldn't!" But oh how he wanted to!

Nao patiently turned her body to face his and puckered her lips with her eyes closed.

"…!" Daisuke gulped and quickly looked around several times to ensure that they were completely alone before he did this. Taking a long deep breath he leaned in, sticking his tongue out slightly, and licked her entire bottom lip enticing a startled moan out of her. Both their hearts palpitated at the sensation. He continued to lick at her mouth until he dove in for the passionate kiss that they had never shared before, one with tongue. They moved in synchronicity pulling away a few times to catch breath, leaving a trail of saliva each time.

"Is…this…okay?" Daisuke panted.

Nao's eyes were glazed over, "More than ok…" She grabbed the chocolate lipstick again, "Once more?"

Daisuke nodded and took the lipstick from her hand so he could put it on himself. This was unlike him…never before had he thought about doing this. He didn't hate it though. It was a new and wonderful experience…one he was happy to share with Nao. He pulled her closer until she was on his lap only centimeters away from his chest. "Ready?"

"Hm." She clutched the back of his shirt and went in for another wonderful kiss that left her squirming for more. Her body felt hot and fuzzy with each moan, lick, and touch Daisuke made on her body. She couldn't stop. She didn't want to stop.

'I can't stop kissing her.' The more Daisuke pulled back from Nao's sweet mouth the more he was drawn back to it by his and her own doing. The way her hands held onto him like a life line…the way her tongue danced with his…he just couldn't stop. He loved these sensations.

"W-wait." Nao panted heavily, pulling away when Daisuke started to suck on her tongue, "I…need to…catch my breath…"

Daisuke couldn't let her. He wanted more. He pulled her head back to him and kissed her senseless once again. "Nao…Nao…" He moaned.

"Dai…Daisuke…" She moaned back as she leaned backwards, taking Daisuke with her.

If Dark were here he would be proud.


	16. Epilogue 2 : The end!

Second to final chapter

* * *

c) Yukiru Sugisaki

Kanashii hodo hikari dashita  
Shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare

Tsumetai taiyou ni terasare teta  
Kainara sareta jiyuu ga atta  
Kagamini utsuuta kiseki no naru  
Masuku o hazushi hajimeta my soul...  
Kuzure te yuku abe no mukou wa  
Zetsubou mo  
Kibou mo onaji kou suru  
Mita sare mai kokoro aru nara  
Tobitateru shuumatsu no PURORUGOUE

Yaiba no ho na kaze fuku sekai mamoru  
Beki mono wa nan nano ka?  
Hitotsu hitotsu itami wo shiru tabi  
Nontou jibun da to chikazuku

Kie yuku fake light umare yuku true light  
Kono te ni...

Shiroku somaru yami tsuki nukete  
Atarashii jidai o kizami tsuzukero  
Toki wa nashita kokoro no mama ni  
Hateshi naku, tsuzuki teku  
Byakuya o tobe

* * *

4 years later…

"Oh, Daisuke!" Emiko cried into her hanky that was provided by Towa, "You've finally become a man! Mama is so sad to see her boy go."

Daisuke stood by the door with a large suitcase in hand, "Mom, I'm not going that far way. I'm only going to Nao's house."

"You're going to be living there from now on away from mama!" She cried louder, "What am I going to do without my little Dai?!"

Daisuke slouched in exhaustion, he was really getting too old for this, "I'm only going to be a couple blocks away."

Kosuke came behind Emiko and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It'll be alright Emiko. Daisuke's finally moving in with his fiancé and you'll finally get those grandchildren you've been waiting for." He looked at Daisuke, "Isn't that right, Dai?"

Daisuke stuttered a bit, "Um, well…"

Emiko stopped crying long enough to give him a stern look, "That's right! I'm not getting any younger! You need to give me grandchildren to spoil right away, young man!"

Daisuke hastily picked up his suitcase and ran out the door, "Right! I'll see you all later!"

It has been four years since Dark, Krad, and the Overseer had disappeared and everything continued on normally as if their lives haven't changed at all. Daisuke was and still is as happy as ever with his fiancé Nao and was almost proud to say that he got very far in life with Dark's help. Sure Dark visited in his dreams ever now and again to bother him, but he didn't let it bother him or get him down. Too many great things happened to be depressed.

"I'm home!" Daisuke called out when he entered Nao's home.

Nao came out the kitchen, "Welcome home." She greeted meeting him partway in the hall for a kiss. "Is that the last of it?" She asked looking at his suitcase.

Daisuke nodded, "Yep, this is all of it. Although With did try to sneak in a few times."

Nao giggled, "I wouldn't have minded if With came to live with us." She walked back into the kitchen to retrieve the letters she was reading before Daisuke came in, "Letters from everyone came in today." She told him when he joined her in the kitchen, "Satoshi and Risa are getting married soon. Mai says she's coming to visit with my parents after they search the Mystic Ruins. Riku and Saehara send their regards along with Akito, Tajima, Rei, Kazuya, Hizuno, Yuujiro, Touya, Suzu, and Natsuki."

Daisuke briefly skimmed each letter making note to send letters back to everyone, "It's good that everyone is doing well."

Nao nodded, "Hm. We should have a party for when they come to visit."

Daisuke placed the letters on the table, "Do you think there will be enough room for everyone?"

Nao hummed and wrapped her arms around Daisuke's neck, "It'll be ok." She twirled a piece of his red hair around her finger and smiled mischievously and after being with her for 4 and a half years he knew what that look meant, "I have a house warming present for you Dai." She winked and pulled him by the hands and guided him to their new bedroom.

"What is it?" She pushed him on the bed and went to the bedside dresser and pulled out a little package and handed it to Daisuke to open. "I've been having dreams of a certain purple haired angel and he's been giving me disturbing messages."

"Eh? About what?"

"Open the package and you'll see."

He did what he was told. When he pulled the wrapping away he saw little baby clothes. He was smart enough to know what that meant and he was delighted to actually be a father. He remembered long ago when he met Towa the vision from the future he had. He was happy that it was soon going to become a reality. However when he read what was stitched on one of the bibs his stomach dropped a bit: Mommy's little Phantom Thief!

"Uh…Nao…" He was afraid to finish the sentence.

Nao nodded both happy and disturbed. She patted Daisuke on the back, "Don't worry, Dai…we have 7 months to prepare ourselves and the entire town."

Daisuke hoped those seven months were eternal.


	17. Credits! edited

Credits! Thanks everyone! Hope to see you in other stories!

* * *

c) Yukiru Sugisaki

Kanashii hodo hikari dashita  
Shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare

Tsumetai taiyou ni terasare teta  
Kainara sareta jiyuu ga atta  
Kagamini utsuuta kiseki no naru  
Masuku o hazushi hajimeta my soul...  
Kuzure te yuku abe no mukou wa  
Zetsubou mo  
Kibou mo onaji kou suru  
Mita sare mai kokoro aru nara  
Tobitateru shuumatsu no PURORUGOUE

Yaiba no ho na kaze fuku sekai mamoru  
Beki mono wa nan nano ka?  
Hitotsu hitotsu itami wo shiru tabi  
Nontou jibun da to chikazuku

Kie yuku fake light umare yuku true light  
Kono te ni...

Shiroku somaru yami tsuki nukete  
Atarashii jidai o kizami tsuzukero  
Toki wa nashita kokoro no mama ni  
Hateshi naku, tsuzuki teku  
Byakuya o tobe

* * *

Lizlovestoread

XXTakaraXX

mysterygirl123

Princesa de la Luna (The one who basically started it all!)

DarkMousyRulezAll

mitsukini15

Lady Fai

Bubbajack

god of all

AliceMarieSwan

Kiraddict

Horror's Bride

Flame-Metal-Heart

Yasumi Mizuki

PostiveCharm416

MintCookieMonsterr

Random

MCRDanime

Vampiregirl134

ChocoVanille

Sakura Ichigo Morihiko

ukitakeitalialover041757

Sakura Waldorf

greatgirl22302

CorneredLike

InuyashaMoonlight634

G1rldraco7

Silentmidnightdeath

Raving in the rain

Kiyumi's Sapphire Wings

SheRese53

Kur0kishi

HichiShirosaki

Sianfaythe

Rinnie-chama

Megumisakura

Rnn21

Kanna's master

Dragonjess

Sakura2112

MewAqua1

Midnightstr237

DarkvoidPrincess21

Kaigirl16

KitsuneBaaraHime

LunarWanderer1420

FlyingKey123

SkyLion27

LurkingPheonix

Twilight Dark Angel

Haruka-desu

Fearlesskitten


End file.
